Shattered
by xxSasuNaruxx
Summary: Broken and falling apart, Naruto has no where to turn, the overpowering feeling of being alone taking over his life, Until a raven haired friend tries to stop Naruto from continuing down his self destructive path. SasuNaru, lemons, rape, cutting. Have fun
1. Chapter One

I know, I haven't finsihed my first story and please don't be angry I will still finish it. But since I have lack of inspiration (and reviewers) I decided to go ahead and come out with this one. It's been sitting there. Written. Doing nothing.

Anyways, I know its kind of unoriginal, but hopefully I changed up a few things.

**WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: **Slight lemon, angst at the end.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. Everyone hear that? Bitch got pwned.

* * *

_Ch. 1_

Sasuke Uchihah sat back and closed his eyes as he started to drift off to sleep. His classes had been so boring today…he was suddenly shaken from his light sleep. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he glared at the person who dared to shake him awake. His eyes met a goofy grinning blonde boy dressed in a sports uniform. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's annoyed face.

"Come on Sasuke!" he shouted grinning widely. "You don't want to be late for the game!" Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes, looking over to his left at the plain school clock he sighed and got up from his seat. Naruto ran for the door, Sasuke following him, hands in pockets.

Even in the college like school, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't changed much except both had grown considerably. The scrawny blonde boy was much more filled out, but his personality hadn't changed much. Sasuke smirked slightly as Naruto nearly slipped on the shinning floor, apparently not paying heed to bright yellow sign that warned of wet floors.

They both emerged from the school doors and walked towards a quickly crowding area. Naruto waved to Sasuke as he raced towards the field below, and Sasuke only gave a 'Hn' in reply as he sighed and found a seat in the bleachers, leaning on his elbows. He didn't know why, but he would always stay after his classes and watch these pointless games. He guessed it was because he hated going home. Now that he was nearly at his early twenties he had been able to inherit the old Uchihah mansion, where he lived. But he lived alone in the mansion, and he was growing to hate that feeling, but he didn't want anyone close to him…he smirked at his ironic thoughts and returned his attention to the field.

The game didn't really have a name; it was a strange variation of kickball and soccer, a team consisting of eight players at a time, with several different 'point goals'. It was played much like soccer, but different moves and kicks, pushing the red ball into different places would give the team different points. At the end of the time limit, the team with the most points won.

Sasuke watched as the opposing team took their positions and his eyes were drawn to Naruto who was bouncing up and down like a spaz, his blonde hair bouncing everywhere as excitement and anticipation danced in his blue eyes. Sasuke smirked slightly, and the horn signaling the start of the game sounded loudly. Sasuke cringe slightly as the dog-boy Kiba started off the game right as the horn blew.

He watched the strange aerial kicks as they forced the red ball with their feet to fly into the goals and lazily watched as the scoreboard changed constantly. In the end, there was uproar from the college students as they cheered madly. Their team had just made it into the Championship! Sasuke shook himself as if he had been asleep; he hadn't really paid any attention to the game. He yawned, reminding himself of Shikamaru, before he turned and started up the stairs dodging the random crazed students as they cheered and celebrated.

Sasuke fought his way through the mass of students before he finally freeded himself of the celebrating crowd and hesitated as he turned towards the parking lot, fiddling with his keys. Just then he heard shouts and protests loudly from an all too familiar voice. Sasuke turned just in time to see the grinning Naruto burst from the crowd and start looking around.

_Most likely for Sakura,_ Sasuke thought of the pink haired girl who had thankfully stopped throwing herself at him after dating Sai. Naruto scanned the area and his eyes landed on Sasuke, who hadn't noticed he had been staring at Naruto while thinking.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto shouted gleefully. He ran up to the raven haired boy and grabbed his shoulder excitedly. "Did you see the game?" Sasuke nodded almost indifferently.

"I smell it too," Sasuke said dryly referring to Naruto. Naruto ignored the comment and kept smiling and babbling.

"We're going to the championship, teme," he said excitedly. "Ai, do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't see her at the game," he said. _Not that I was looking anyways._ Naruto dimmed slightly thinking of Sai and Sakura but instantly perked up again.

"We're all going out to eat for celebrating the victory," Naruto said talking about his teammates. "You coming, teme?" Sasuke closed his eyes and thought for a moment of the dark, huge mansion.

"Hn. I have nothing else to do," Sasuke said slowly. "Just promise me you'll shower first." Naruto laughed loudly and shouted for Sasuke to wait by his car, the team would be out in a few minutes. Sasuke sighed and walked towards the parking lot as Naruto disappeared as quickly and loudly as he had appeared moments before.

Shikamaru was the first to arrive; he wasn't actually on the team but some kind of manager. He claimed it was an easy way to get money, and it wasn't tiring at all. He waved slightly to Sasuke who nodded at Shikamaru. Shikamaru approached him, his fingers interlocked behind his head.

"You going too?" he asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto asked me to come," Sasuke answered. Shikamaru smiled slightly as he gazed up at the clouds.

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot you guys were good friends," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. Sasuke said nothing and leaned back on his car again. "This whole thing is such a drag." Shikarmaru sighed and closed his eyes. Kiba, Neji, and Lee came out at the same time. Kiba and Lee arguing about who pulled most of the weight on the team while Neji appeared to be mentally stabbing himself, over, and over, and over, and over again. Several other teammates drifted out until Naruto himself finally emerged.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Let's get some ramen!" Shikamaru made a face and Kiba protested loudly.

"No way buddy," he said quickly. "Not this time. Let's try that new place, I hear it's pretty good." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he muttered under his breath:

"Says a guy who probably eats dog food…" Kiba turned on him with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" A slight fight ensued before Shikamaru threatened to give the whole idea up if they didn't go eat soon. Kiba and Naruto finally made up and decided on the new restaurant in town, Naruto not really caring anymore, he was in too good of a mood to really care after all.

When they arrived at the restaurant they split into different groups to sit in the small booths. Sasuke was looking around thinking about how bored he was, (and then kicking himself mentally for becoming so much like Shikamaru) before Naruto pulled him towards a booth with a waiting Shikarmaru and expectant waitress.

Naruto hungrily saw they had ramen but decided he wouldn't dare to hurt his taste buds with a foreign ramen, and ordered some strange sounding special. Sasuke just ordered a small amount of food and Shikamaru ordered barbeque.

"So…" Shikamaru said slowly. "You just bored or something?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, eyes closed.

"I came to the game, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come along for free food." Sasuke said smirking slightly at Shikamaru who sighed, having been tricked into paying for the meal. Naruto laughed at Shikamaru's dejected face.

"That was amazing though," Naruto said in a strange, methodic way, still thinking about the game. "What did you think, Sasuke?" Sasuke caught himself staring at the intriguing and ever surprising Naruto again and sighed returning his look to the table.

"It was great," he lied. He hadn't really paid attention to the game but Naruto would've been greatly offended if he had told him that. Naruto scoffed.

"You didn't really pay attention did you?" he accused. Sasuke was slightly shocked, since when did Naruto learn to read through him? Sasuke shrugged.

"Not really…" Naruto playfully punched Sasuke's arm before engaging in a conversation, arguing with Shikarmaru about why he was so lazy. Sasuke's mind wandered. The waitress brought the food and Sasuke looked down at the steaming plate and took a small bite. He wasn't really hungry. He heard a glimpse of Naruto's conversation while eating and turned to look at the two.

"Seriously, Shikamaru," Naruto said in a low and almost whispering tone, "I didn't want to have to be the one to say this but…you're starting to get fat." Shikamaru pulled back in surprise.

"WHAT?!"

"You are! You're so lazy and-"

"What's wrong with being fat?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just saying-"

"Whatever," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Like I care anyways…this is such a drag." He signaled for the waitress to bring him the bill, glancing at the empty plates, with the exception of Sasuke's. Naruto grinned slightly and turned to Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto said in an almost worried tone. Sasuke looked distant, clearly not with them but lost in his thoughts. Sasuke turned to Naruto surprised.

"Nothing," Sasuke said his grey eyes meeting Naruto's for a moment and smirking at Naruto. "Just thinking."

Naruto rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion before they both turned to Shikamaru who made a sputtering sound as he looked at the bill and then looked at Naruto's multitude of empty plates. Naruto sheepishly scratched his fox cheeks.

"Heh heh, Kiba was right, this restaurant isn't too shabby," he laughed. Sasuke couldn't help but give a crooked grin as Naruto laughed loudly and Shikamaru looked dejectedly at the piece of paper.

"What a drag…"

The teammates said their farewells, yelling out that they'd see them tomorrow and not to forget practice if they wanted to finish in first. Sasuke watched as everyone left one after another, Shikamaru waved lazily behind him at Naruto and Sasuke the last remaining people. Naruto made his way to his old car and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow at class, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at the raven that nodded slightly and headed for his own car. Naruto sighed in content, as he started the car and backed out of the lot and onto the road, heading for his shabby apartment.

Sasuke pulled up at the mansion and sighed, looking at the door before he unlocked it slowly and walked inside. He glanced around and quickly showered and changed, reflecting on how much everyone, especially Naruto the idiot, had changed. He shrugged and got ready for bed, throwing himself down on the bed after setting his alarm he drifted slowly off to sleep.

--

Naruto pulled up to his apartment and got out humming. He walked carelessly to his door and squinted at the key ring in his hand to find the right one. The lights in his area had burnt out a long time ago. He finally found the right one and inserted it into the lock; he whistled quietly as he opened the door and stepped inside. The door shut behind him, and Naruto turned in the dark to look for the light switch. When he turned it on he looked around his run down apartment and went towards the bathroom to shower.

Suddenly he felt a gloved hand around his mouth. Angrily he went to elbow the assailant but the person had used this as an opportunity to tie Naruto's hands together swiftly and pulled them tightly, enough to make it rip on Naruto's skin.

Naruto grunted at the pain but didn't stop fighting. But the next thing he knew he was thrown against a wall harshly. Naruto fought once again and managed to wrench himself from the figures hands but the action sent him reeling into the lamp smashing it to bits and cutting Naruto's back.

Naruto was able to see the shadowed person was a man now and he lashed out, trying to get away. The man approached him, heading for his feet. Naruto rolled off the couch and struggled to get up. A sharp punch to his stomach made Naruto gasp and fall back down to his knees.

The man attacking him swiftly ripped the cord off the now shattered lamp and used it to lash the struggling kitsunes feet and legs together, rubbing the skin, it felt much worse than the ropes on his hands. He thought of calling for help, but knew it would useless and only please his attacker.

He tried to get away again but he was completely tied up, there was nothing he could do. The attacker dragged Naruto to the bedroom where he roughly threw him to the floor. Naruto struggled and kicked the man twice before the man pulled him up and glared at him before tossing Naruto on the bed.

Naruto grunted in anger and pain, but was shocked and thrown into panic as the attacker went around behind him and grabbed his training pants. After a slight struggle, the man was able to rip the flimsy pants into shreds and pull the boxers down after that. Naruto struggled violently, panic choking him.

He bit back a scream, hoping to discourage the attacker. But the man only chuckled as Naruto resisted and then reacted in anger as Naruto started to roll away, with a quick punch to the shoulder, the man pinned Naruto down before suddenly, and without warning, plunged into Naruto, raw, causing Naruto's involuntary scream of pain to burst from his lips.

In reality the act didn't take too long as the man got pleasure from Naruto's anger and pain as Naruto found to his intense dislike that he started to _enjoy_ this. Naruto was filled with self loathing as the man finally climaxed inside of Naruto before slapping his face and leaving the bleeding Naruto to die on the bed before slamming the door behind him.

Naruto lay in a curled up ball, unsure of what to do next. He sat up shakily and tore at the bonds on his hands, finally he freed them, the jolting and movement of the…actions the attacker performed had loosened them. He wiped some blood off his mouth before pulling the harsh cord from the lamp away from his legs. The harsh tying had left Naruto's leg purple, the cord had cut off his blood circulation. Naruto groaned as he forced himself to get out of his bed. He stumbled slowly to the dirty shower and turned it on, walking in immediately; enjoying the cold, numbing feeling.

But try as he might, Naruto couldn't get the smell and feeling of the man off of him. He suddenly collapsed under his own legs landing on the hard tile floor of the bathroom. He cursed his weak legs because of his lack of blood flow to them and crawled his way out of the shower. He looked under him and noticed the tiny drippings of blood dropping from his temple.

Naruto shakily felt his head and rubbed the cut with his finger. Pain riveted through his aching body but he couldn't stop. What was wrong with him? He finally pulled his finger away from the cut and gazed at the blood on his finger. He stared at it fixated before he gathered himself and pulled himself off the floor and went into his bedroom shakily.

He glanced around the room, it was completely soiled, and the sheets were ruined, stained by blood and other fluids. Naruto gazed at them in disgust before he grabbed a new pair of boxers and a new shirt before he lay down, without thinking, on the cold hard floor and slowly fell into a numbing sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke slowly on his cold floor and looked around dazed for a moment before he grabbed his throbbing head and gently pressed down on the quickly forming bruise on his shoulder. Last nights events continued to flash into Naruto's head. Naruto grabbed his knees and pulled them up to his chin, trying to suppress the thoughts and tried to defeat the feeling of being utterly alone in the world.

That was what Naruto was afraid of the most, being alone. And that's exactly how he felt, worthless, foolish, and alone. He angrily insulted himself continuously as he got up shakily. He hated the feeling of being alone; he hated it more than anything. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror on the wall.

He looked at the pitiful blonde staring back at him with dark rings around his eyes starting to already form. In a sudden fury of self loathing and trying to release the ever present feelings ravaging his body He slammed his arms against the mirror, as if falling on to it. Naruto moved slightly as the mirror toppled and fell off the wall and landed harshly on the floor. It broke into several large pieces, but remained in its frame.

Naruto glanced at his arms and saw the blood running down it. The same feeling as when he hit his head washed over him and he slowly applied pressure to the cut wound, sending pain throughout his body. Naruto finally stopped; feeling almost dissatisfied with the wound, his eyes fell on the mirror. He bent down and picked up the mirror before carrying it into his destroyed living room. Naruto moved a larger piece of the lamp before sitting down on the couch, placing the broken mirror at his feet.

_It looks like a puzzle,_ Naruto mused to himself, staring at the mirror. He absently picked up a piece of it. _It needs something._ Naruto thought suddenly. He looked at his bare arm and the piece of glass in his hand. Carefully at first, Naruto slide the glass along his arm, wincing at the pain as blood slowly ebbed from the wound.

Encouraged by the sight, Naruto continued cutting all the way to his elbow and back down again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Naruto was finally done, feeling dizzy, but relieved that he had rid himself of the feelings that constantly assaulted him now. Carefully, Naruto placed the now red piece of glass back in its place. Naruto stared at his arm and walked towards his bedroom, regretting that he had to even see the place again.

His eyes snagged on the clock and he reminded himself he had classes today. Naruto opened his drawers quickly and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and some dark blue jeans before grabbing his things for classes and walked outside, running his fingers through his hair. He glanced upwards at the sky, there were dark clouds covering the golden sun slowly, promising rain later on. Naruto looked at the symbolism for a moment before getting in the old car and driving away.


	2. Chapter Two

Well, I had a disappointing response to this one....which would be nothing. No responses. Yeah, made me feel good.

Anyways, I decided to put up another chapter, but if I don't have any feedback to this one I probably won't be continuing this story. So. Your deciding how this goes. So please review.

**WARNINGS:** Cutting, and cuddling, hehe

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto. Nope. Nope. I don't.

**FINAL REQUEST:** PLEASE review

* * *

Sasuke sat twirling his pencil in his fingers two days after the game, ignoring the chatter of people around him. He sighed and looked over to the desk beside him, where Naruto was supposed to sit. Sasuke glanced at the watch on another classmate's hand. Naruto was lucky that Shizune was late as well.

He yawned broadly and groaned as he thought of how much he had become like Shikamaru. He looked up as Naruto trudged into the room. Sasuke was about to say something to get on Naruto's nerves but noticed that Naruto wouldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room.

And most people, being late for a class, would be running to make it back to the classroom. He watched as Naruto set out his book and notebook, waiting for Shizune and noticed the tiny dark circles around Naruto's eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke said from his desk to Naruto. Naruto seemed to have not heard, as if he wasn't in the classroom at all. "Hey, Naruto." Naruto was still unresponsive. Sasuke reached out and tapped Naruto's arm. "Naruto!" Naruto was suddenly jolted up and recoiled from Sasuke's touch before he turned and looked at Sasuke in almost annoyance trying to cover up the strange way he reacted to Sasuke's touch.

"What do you want?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke shrugged.

"I couldn't tell if you were asleep or not," Sasuke said beating around the bush trying to seem as if he wasn't trying to get information about why Naruto was acting so strangely. "You look like you didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, uh, I didn't," Naruto said hurriedly. Sasuke was about to say something else but the professor of medicinal studies, Shizune, walked in. She smiled briefly and started a lecture on muscles almost as soon as she walked into the room. Sasuke was paying attention, this was something he hadn't actually learned yet, but was distracted as he looked over to see Naruto gazing at his desk, eyes glazed over.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered slightly and nudged Naruto who shook himself and looked over at Sasuke. "Shizune is watching you, wake up," Sasuke hissed, turning to look at Shizune before she caught on to the two talking, and before Naruto noticed the look on Sasuke's face.

The lectured ended and Naruto got up quickly, too quickly. Naruto stumbled slightly but it didn't seem to phase him, even as Sasuke tried to point out that Naruto had cut his ankle while getting up so suddenly. Naruto was about to walk out when Shizune stopped him, and bent down to look at the ankle before shrugging and sending Naruto on his way.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully while following him, making sure that Naruto didn't notice. Sasuke watched as Naruto turned into his language class. Sasuke frowned, nothing strange about that, except the fact that Naruto didn't have language class for another thirty minutes. Why was he just sitting there? Sasuke shook his head and walked away slowly, Naruto was usually throwing himself into groups of friends, Naruto loved to socialize.

Sasuke walked absently down the hallway before he was stopped by Sakura and Shikamaru who pulled him outside, surprising Sasuke.

"Did you see that?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke looked quizzically at Shikamaru who said nothing.

"If by 'that' you mean Naruto acting weird then yes," Sasuke said slowly.

"He was zoned out during the whole lesson," Sakura said releasing Sasuke's collar and thinking slowly.

"He went into his language class early," Sasuke added. Shikamaru glanced at him.

"He hates that class," Shikamaru said slowly. Sakura glanced at Shikamaru and back at Sasuke, apparently lost.

"And loves being around other people during the time between classes," Sasuke nodded towards Shikamaru who looked up to the dark clouds and sighed. Sakura shrugged.

"We'll just have to watch him," Sakura ventured.

"Watch him?" Shikamaru asked. "That's strange, Sakura, your not a stalker are you?"

"WHAT?!!"

Sasuke sighed and turned to leave the two, making his way to his next class. He dragged through the rest of his classes and walked outside to the covered area close to the parking lot. All of Naruto's friends were sitting there and looked at the door expectantly as Sasuke opened it, and seemed almost disappointed it wasn't Naruto.

"You know," Sasuke said almost angrily, "it's not like Naruto's a show to speculate."

"We just want to see if Naruto is really being a baby or not," Kiba explained smiling slightly. He looked up to see the clouds and shivered. "The next week is going to be cold," he said out loud. "That's freezing rain clouds above us. Everyone looked with distaste at the clouds. The door clicked open as they gazed at the clouds and everyone turned to see Naruto who hadn't noticed them yet.

Sasuke turned, he was still standing in the middle of the small walkway that lead to the parking lot. He watched as Naruto continued walking, looking at his feet, oblivious of everyone around him, or Sasuke in front of him, until he ran into Sasuke who didn't move but raised his eyebrows at Naruto who took a surprised step back.

He finally noticed everyone around him, and looked almost surprised, but a hinted of annoyance was in his dazzling blue eyes as well. "Uh hi," Naruto said, unsure. Everyone mumbled a hello or waved at the blonde.

"What's up, Naruto?" Sakura said, too cheerfully. "Off somewhere?" Naruto shrugged and said nothing. Everyone glanced at each other. Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, removing his eyes from the dark clouds.

"Are you sick?" he asked innocently. Naruto almost glared at Shikamaru but shook his head and turned to leave them. His eyes met with Sasuke's which held a strange concern in them. Naruto didn't like it. He hurriedly pushed past Sasuke and started towards the parking lot.

"Just going home," Naruto called behind him, trying to get away from them. "I had a long night." Naruto kept walking and made it into the parking lot and reached for his keys.

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke's voice called out to the quickly retreating Naruto. Naruto froze and bit his lip, _hard_. Why wouldn't they leave him alone?! Naruto smirked at himself, realizing that the thing he hated most was being alone, and that's exactly what he just wished for. He turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, relieved to find that Sasuke didn't have that annoyingly concerned look anymore.

"We're all gong to my place after their last classes," Sasuke said briskly. "Are you coming?" Naruto noticed a strange hint to Sasuke's voice but shook his head.

"No, I'm just going on home," he said quickly. He turned and hurriedly made his way around the corner and jumped into his care, before speeding off. Everyone was staring where Naruto had once stood. They all knew that Naruto thrived on socializing; he never had turned down an opportunity, once. Sasuke was suspicious even more, confirming his thoughts that there was something much more wrong than a night of lost sleep.

Sasuke sighed and turned to leave, Shikamaru was gazing at the clouds again.

"Since when were we going to your house?" Shikamaru questioned him. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged while walking to his car.

"You aren't," came the blunt response.

"And never was," Kiba muttered before running off as a splatter of rain fell on the ground. Everyone else dispersed as well, remembering the warning of freezing rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in the dark of his house, gazing at his shattered mirror again, listening to the rain fall outside of his apartment. Naruto felt a sudden pain and he brought his fingers up to his lip and felt where he had bit it before. He had bitten hard enough to make a harsh cut, and Naruto pressed on to it, getting all the blood off before staring at his now red finger.

Naruto stared off, reveling in the pain that was in his mouth before he reached down and picked up another shard of mirror, and pulled up his long sleeved shirt, gazing at the upraised skin and scratches that were there from his cutting yesterday. Before he brought the shard to his arm once more, carefully pulling the shard along, grinding his teeth, until the red liquid came up again.

He continued the motions, feeling the pain which replaced the pain in his heart, until he dropped the shard almost in anguish before he placed it in its place in his 'puzzle'. His eyes were burning and his arm was bleeding as the familiar pain came back all too soon.

The feeling was overwhelming this time, and he sat shaking in his couch before he finally couldn't take it any longer, the feeling of being alone forever. He wondered for a moment if he was going insane. He jumped up suddenly, feeling as if the emotion would suffocate him. He grabbed his keys and made his way quickly to his door. He cautiously opened it, glancing around outside to see the complex empty, but hurried down the rusty staircase anyways, making it to his car as he ran through the freezing cold rain.

He sighed as he placed the keys in the ignition and turned the key once. The engine sputtered before dying completely. Naruto groaned loudly and slammed his head against the steering wheel, making a bruise on his forehead. Naruto looked up slowly through his rain streaked window at his apartment door. He hurriedly got out of the car, knowing he couldn't go back in there at the moment.

He turned towards the road, feeling the rain fall on him, he shivered slightly before taking off running towards the richer side of town.

After about fifteen minutes of non-stop running he made it to the large Uchihah manor. He opened the large black gates and slipped inside, and made his way up the driveway and to the front door. He grabbed the handle and attempted to open the door, but found it looked. Naruto gazed through the two windows flanking the door and saw that all the lights were off in the house.

He walked out slowly into the rain, his mind seemed to be asleep. He walked to about halfway down the driveway before he suddenly sat down and stared off into space as the freezing rain poured down on him.

XX

Sasuke looked up as the rain started pouring down harder than ever. Sasuke shivered at the prospect of the freezing rain, and cursed that the rain had made his house cold. He got up from his dark bedroom and started down the stairs, shivering as the cold air hit him. He pulled his loose lounge wear closer to his body as he reached the end of the staircase.

The stairs emptied out at his front door which had tile flooring. Sasuke curled his toes at the prospect of touching the freezing tile and jumped to the mat sitting in front of the front door, to keep away from the cold tile. Sasuke glanced outside at the pouring rain before looking towards his living room. Sasuke froze and did a double take, staring dumbly at the blonde figure sitting in his driveway, out in the rain.

Two and two put together, Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly twisted the lock and opened the door, almost in a panic state. With this rain, Naruto could easily die tonight. Sasuke burst outside and hurried down his outside stairs, ignoring the cold wind and water as he raced, barefoot, towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted above the rain. Naruto was unresponsive, again. Sasuke was almost at the blonde. "Naruto!!!" he yelled loudly. Naruto turned towards Sasuke dumbly and blinked, apparently not recognizing him. Sasuke didn't have time to explain to Naruto and he grabbed Naruto's forearm, pulling him off the ground and practically dragging Naruto across the driveway and to his door with surprising strength.

He pulled the blonde inside and closed the door quickly, shutting out the cold wind. He turned to Naruto, breathing heavily.

"What were you doing?!" he shouted at the blonde. Naruto responded by shivering violently. Sasuke sighed as Naruto still seemed out of it and pulled the dripping Naruto up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. Sasuke instantly grabbed the soaked, long sleeved shirt and pulled it over Naruto's head, revealing Naruto's torso.

Sasuke knew he had to get Naruto out of the wet clothes and fast. He reached for Naruto's pants but Naruto seemed to be horrified suddenly and pulled away violently. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's apparent modesty and walked over to the dresser.

He pulled out soft lounge wear for Naruto and threw him a towel before closing the door and walking down the stairs. He walked into his living room, noticing that he was wet too, but decided to wait until he got Naruto comfortable before he would change himself. Sasuke quickly stoked the fire until it roared and flared. He grabbed some blankets and placed them on his incredibly comfortable and plush couch.

He sighed and looked up as a dazed Naruto walked down the stairs. Naruto saw the fire, and looked at Sasuke who pointed to the couch. Naruto nodded a weak acknowledgement before sinking into the couch. Sasuke gazed at Naruto for a moment before running up the stairs to change himself.

He sighed as he reached his room, determined to find out what was wrong with Naruto this time. His strange actions and now sitting outside of his house in the pouring down rain? Sasuke shook his head as he pulled on fresh clothes and hurried down the stairs. He looked over and saw Naruto sitting on the far left side of the couch with his feet up and crossed over his feet, staring into the fire.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and stood in front of Naruto and just stared at him, in that "what the crap were you doing" way. Naruto looked up Sasuke, desperately thinking of a way to keep some questions away. Sasuke studied Naruto and realized he could find out nothing with Naruto on his guard like that.

Sasuke moved out of the way and sat down on the middle seat of the couch, beside Naruto. Naruto went to move out of Sasuke's way, but because he had shaky control of his muscles because of the numbing cold, he only succeeded in losing his balance and falling onto Sasuke, his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Eh," Sasuke said dryly, as electricity seemed to shoot through his body at the touch. "Is this why you came here, dobe?"

Naruto grunted in anger and annoyance and used the couch to push himself off of Sasuke and as far away from him as possible, managing a 'you wish, creep,' to preserve his dignity. Sasuke bit his tongue and kicked himself mentally. This was the worst way to get Naruto to open up and trust him.

Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled a surprised and helpless Naruto down onto his shoulder.

"You'll get sick if you're cold," Sasuke explained the unasked question gruffly. Naruto laid against the warm body tensely for a few moments before Sasuke felt him slowly relax and move slightly to get more comfortable, still gazing into the fire.

They sat peacefully for a while, Naruto soaking in the feeling of warmth and protection that Sasuke gave him. For once he was rid of the feeling of being alone without hurting himself. Sasuke waited until Naruto settled down even more comfortably before he ventured a question carefully.

"Naruto…"

"Mm…?"

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke said softly. Naruto opened his halfway shut eyes and was put on guard slightly.

"I just needed to get out of my apartment that's all," Naruto said brushing it off as if it was no big deal. "It's a sad excuse for an apartment…just needed out of it for a little bit." Naruto comforted himself by reminding himself that he was still telling half of the truth. Sasuke frowned slightly. Naruto was hiding something still.

"And you sat in the rain why?" he asked. Naruto held in a sigh.

"Sasuke-"

"Last question, I promise," Sasuke said hurriedly. Naruto sighed thinking quickly of something he could say to Sasuke to satisfy his constant questioning and concern.

"Fine. I came over here and your door was locked…my car was dead, and I…the rain was cold and refreshing. I don't really know why…" Naruto trailed off and his eyes glazed over again as he went to a strange place only he understood, as he was reminded of the painful and riveting experience.

Sasuke looked down with concern at Naruto who trailed off and looked as if he was staring into space. Feeling Sasuke's look of confusion mixed with concern Naruto shook himself slightly.

"That's all I remember." Naruto sighed as if he was glad it was off his chest to push the idea farther into Sasuke's mind, satisfied with his answer. Sasuke pushed himself farther into the soft couch evaluating the answer. He suppressed a sigh, knowing that Naruto was still holding back information. Absently Sasuke thought through the puzzle that Naruto and started massaging Naruto's head, running his fingers through the blondes hair gently.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes to the rhythm of Sasuke's massaging, as Sasuke started to massage on his left shoulder, moving downwards towards his hand. Naruto enjoyed the feeling, awkward as it was, and somehow found himself on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke was stilling thinking things over as he touched Naruto's hand, which was freezing. Sasuke started massaging Naruto's skin, starting with his hand and moving up his arm, under the sleeve of his shirt, while his other hand moved to massage the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto felt like he was drifting to sleep when he suddenly felt Sasuke's back stiffen and tense, but Naruto didn't know why.

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain from one of his newly made cuts on his arm. Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he bit his lip and felt pain again from the wound earlier that day.

Sasuke meanwhile had stopped when he found the marks on Naruto's arm. He felt…what did he feel? Anger? Confused? Protective? Sasuke spoke slowly and unlike himself.

"Naruto…what are you doing to yourself?" Sasuke asked him, nearly in a whisper.

"I thought there wouldn't be anymore questions."

"I lied."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly wanting to throw himself at Sasuke and plead for him to help him, and stopped himself, forcing himself to speak in an innocent and bored tone, as if brushing it off, and gave a little sigh.

"Oh please, its nothing Sas-"

"Your arm says differently," Sasuke said almost sharply, cutting the lie off. He tried to gaze closer at the arm, and Naruto moved slightly as if to get up, so Sasuke dropped the arm instantly. Naruto stopped and forced another sigh.

"My mirror fell on me," Naruto said as if he was giving up a secret. "I was in my excuse of a bathroom." Sasuke said nothing but waited in expectant silence. Naruto readied himself. "My apartment complex is being forced to do some repairs and fumigate the place, its falling apart. The mirror fell and I tried to stop it, and it shattered on me. I'm fine, really Sasuke."

Sasuke started reviewing the story and connecting pieces together. Was this what it had all been about? A pride thing? Yes, that would be exactly what was wrong with Naruto, him and his stupid pride. Sasuke sighed and accepted the story, Naruto didn't want to say anything to him because he would feel weak for not being able to provide for himself.

"So who are you staying with," Sasuke said, much calmer and relaxed, knowing that Naruto wouldn't want to dwell on the subject of his poor housing problems. Naruto mentally sighed in victory, Sasuke had bought the story. Then he came upon another problem. What Sasuke had just said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not able to suppress a yawn. "I'm not staying with anyone."

"Don't be an idiot," Sasuke playfully and gently tugging on Naruto's hair. "You can't stay in a building when its being fumigated. Everyone knows that." Naruto cringed mentally. Caught in his own lie. Sasuke moved fingers on Naruto's face and gently pushed Naruto's head up to look at him.

"Your staying with me," Sasuke said almost sternly. Naruto was about to get up and protest but Sasuke placed two fingers quickly over Naruto's mouth. "I don't want to hear it. It's done." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned himself towards the fire, knowing there was no point in arguing with Sasuke. He watched the flames, as Sasuke gazed at him.

Naruto's breathing slowly evened and he slowly fell asleep. Sasuke watched him for a little bit before slipping carefully out from under the blonde head, Sasuke looked at the peacefully sleeping face. He gently laid another blanket on the blonde before coaxing the fire some more and walking away to prepare for when he would wake up.


	3. Chapter Three

Yes I have returned, because I was inspired by reading my stories...I've fallen back into an intense love of SasuNaru and decided to work on Shattered more.  
So it's long and some parts are boring, but I'm just getting back in and even boring parts are important parts.

Enjoy...

**WARNINGS: **cutting  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story...ENJOY THE STORY SASUNARU LOVERS

* * *

Naruto sat straight up in a cold sweat. The nightmare which had been tormenting him finally broken, he looked around panting, momentarily afraid, he didn't recognize the house he was in. Wildly looking around his eyes caught on a small picture on the table beside the couch he had been asleep on. It was simple portrait of Sasuke, a close picture of his chest and upwards, he wasn't smiling or showing an expression at all on his face, but for some reason as soon as Naruto laid eyes on the picture he just stopped and calmed down almost instantly.

The memories came back to him, foggily at first, but he involuntarily shivered when he remembered the two hours he spent sitting in the freezing rain. He glanced around at his surroundings, the windows were shut tight, the drapes pulled over them to keep the light from the room. The fireplace was nearly empty, it had apparently been burning all night long and all that remained was a pile of coals.

The fox blinked a few times trying to wake up his whole body, he went to rise from the couch and realized that there had to be at least five blankets on top of his body, if he remembered correctly when he had dozed off he was only covered by one.

_Sasuke has really gone through a lot to make me comfortable…_Naruto thought slowly. He pushed off the comfy couch and rubbed his bare feet in the carpet, loving the feel of the rich fabric on his feet, Naruto gazed off lost in his own thoughts and unknowingly started tracing the cuts on his arm.

He was jarred out of his daze when he heard pounding on the stairs behind him. Quickly pushing his sleeve back down on his arm he turned to see Sasuke standing on the bottom stair completely dressed and ready, gazing at him with those deep dark eyes.

"Eh, dobe!" Sasuke nodded his head towards the stairs. "Classes start in twenty minutes, I suggest you get ready."

Naruto blinked once before he leaped off the couch, and dashed towards the stairs his blonde hair matted down on his forehead.

"Bathroom's to the right!" Sasuke shouted after his quickly retreating friend. Naruto responded with a wave of his hand and dashed into the aforementioned bathroom.

Sasuke looked over at the den where Naruto had slept. It was a very obvious wreck, Sasuke groaned as he walked forwards and picked up one of the many pillows that were strewn about the room, He threw them on the couch, and moved to pick up a couple of picture frames and ornaments that had once decorated the rooms and put it up in the appropriate places.

Sasuke frowned as he examined the room once more, Naruto must be a really aggressive sleeper or the foolish man went through an intense nightmare. He turned at the sound of Naruto thundering down the stairs.

Naruto gave him a small grin, he was dressed in his now dry clothes, his hair damp from a very quick shower he had apparently just jumped out of.

"Let's go!"

XX

The drive to the college was a quiet one, Naruto still seemed very withdrawn and defensive, like a wounded animal. Sasuke glanced over at him from time to time, Naruto had gone off into one of those daydreams he had started slipping into a lot recently.

Sasuke had decided not to bother Naruto with his strange story about WHY the kitsune sat outside his house in the freezing rain and what exactly was happening to his apartment…there were a lot of unanswered and unexplained questions reeling in Sasuke's head. But he knew that if he were in Naruto's position, he would want the fox to believe him as well. Whether it was a lie or not.

Sasuke shook himself and pulled into a parking space in front of the side entrance to the school. Naruto looked up suddenly, brought back to the real world by the sudden stop of the car. Sasuke opened the door after taking out his keys and gathered his things.

"Why are we at this entrance?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn, we're almost twenty minutes late to class, if you want to be caught by that Tsnuade you be my guest…" Sasuke muttered. The mention of the President of the College sent Naruto into motion, even as bad as Naruto felt he didn't want to end up in the hospital with a crushing injury from the surprisingly strong Tsnuade.

The two of them slipped in the side entrance and quietly padded down the empty hallway. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, hindering the boy to go forwards and nodded to the door on their left. It was big wooden door with a small glass window looking into their Physics 1 class. The door opened into the back of the room, and if timed right they could slip into the backseats of the class and avoid Master Haku, the new professor.

They peered through the window watching and waiting until the tall man turned to the large black board to scribble words with the white chalk, Sasuke silently swung the door open and ushered Naruto in, before carefully closing the door and taking a seat, Sasuke swiftly pulled his book open and looked down at it, knowing that the gaze of the professor had turned to them.

"Naruto Uzumaki," came the sharp call. Sasuke tensed and looked up as Naruto was called by the professor.

"Hai, Professor," Naruto said almost in a mono-tone voice. The Professor gazed at him harshly.

"Where is your Physics book?" he demanded. "Uzumaki, I'm tired of the misbehavior and stupid stunts and irresponsibility that you bring to my class. Now where is your text book?" Naruto looked down, fingering his jeans nervously.

"I-I left…I left my stuff back in my apartment," he finally muttered realizing every eye of the 50 students in the class were on him.

"I see…" the Professor said haughtily. "Such behavior is intolerable and unacceptable in my class."

"But-"

"No excuses!" The Professor held up his hand, cutting Naruto off. "You've pushed and pushed too far, and now-"

"He's been using mine," Sasuke cut in suddenly, his voice piercing through the room. There was a few moments of breathless silence as everyone turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke…sticking up for someone? Other than himself? Sasuke was surprised himself but he didn't loose his pierce eye contact with the professor.

"He's learning and listening so their shouldn't be a problem," Sasuke said dangerously. The professor looked as if he had something to say, but closed his mouth and begrudgingly finished the lesson, and Sasuke could almost hear the release of Naruto's breath. The class dragged on for another hour, and finally the Professor released them of his class.

Sasuke stood instantly striding out the same door they had come in, Naruto scrambling to catch up with him. Naruto followed him down the hallway, nearly jogging to catch up with the raven's strides.

"Hey!" Naruto called after him. "Hey! Sasuke!" Sasuke finally slowed and Naruto walked beside him. "Why'd you stick up for me?" He demanded. It had been a long time since anyone had done anything for Naruto, and Naruto needed to know why. Sasuke cut him a glance.

"That hack professor was trying to make an example out of you. To establish a reputation with the other students," Sasuke shrugged carelessly, "I couldn't let you be taken advantage of like that." Naruto stopped and bit his lip, but Sasuke kept going. Forcing himself to catch up with Sasuke Naruto hesitated to ask.

"Why not?" Naruto gazed suspiciously at Sasuke, forcing down the small glimmer of hope in his heart, while he waited for an answer. Sasuke looked at him funnily, but didn't answer him.

"That Professor made a good point though," Sasuke said looking directly the blonde male. "You need to get your stuff before it's too late. I'll drive you there," Sasuke turned and plunged his hand into his pocket to search for his keys. Naruto leaped suddenly into action, what Sasuke said alarmed him.

"NO!" he shouted a little too forcefully.

He couldn't let Sasuke go to his apartment…and see what? That he'd been raped? The mirror stained with his blood? Not to mention that his apartment complex could be a beacon for the lowest place any beggar could live. He would rather die before looking at Sasuke's face after he learned the truth. Sasuke turned to him in surprise.

"What?" he asked. Naruto fumbled for words.

"I…I don't have a key!" he shouted his brain churning to grind out a story .

"So we'll break it down, or just break in. It's not that hard," Sasuke shrugged moving towards his car again. Naruto panicked, and sudden pain started from his arm and his head became hot at the pure concept of Sasuke going to the wretched place Naruto called home. Moving fast he dashed in front of Sasuke, stopping his movements.

"It's my house!" Naruto protested thinking wildly, his eyes becoming feverish. "I can go talk to my landlord, he'll give me a key. I can go myself, I don't have classes anymore and you do!" Naruto tried to give an impish grin as he lied flat out. The lie worked, but the grin failed. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down.

Is_ this another stupid pride thing with Naruto? Does he not want me to see where he lives?_ Sasuke thought of his mansion they had just come from and eased off a little bit. He was sure that put pressure on an idiot like Naruto. But he wasn't going to give up so easily, this was still strange.

"If you can get the key, I'll go with you and we'll bring it back to my place," Sasuke said almost bored and irritated that Naruto was acting so enigmatically. Naruto couldn't fight back the burst of impatience, fear and ultimately panic. As Sasuke brushed by him, Naruto griped his arm and pulled him back.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in shock as Naruto fought to calm down. "Please just let me do this," Naruto muttered in a low tone. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, finally surrendering to the secretive fox.

"How will you get there?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto smiled a very very small smile briefly.

"I was going to meet Shikamaru anyways, I'll get him to drop me off…" Naruto offered. Sasuke glanced at him, a little hurt. So he trusts Shikamaru, but not him? Or was it, once again, that Shikamaru didn't own a huge mansion? Sasuke let out a familiar "Hn" and started back towards the college. Naruto waved half heartedly.  
"Have fun at classes!" he shouted after Sasuke who gave no reply.

After Sasuke disappeared Naruto sank to his knees on the sidewalk breathing hard. Why was he so concerned with what Sasuke thought about him? Did it really matter? Naruto shook his head.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered out loud, "I'll be missing a stupid History test…" Naruto walked off, continuing down the sidewalk. His hands in his jean pockets, head down watching his tattered shoes as they took one step after another.

Naruto must have walked for 40 minutes straight as he made his way down to the small rusty shelter that served as a bus station. He walked past the sagging bench that some poor hobo had made his bed (in the middle of the day) and leaned against the rusted poles, enjoying the small pricks that he peeling metal gave his skin through his thin shirt.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought back on the past couple of days. That horrible day when he came home to be assaulted, and the mirror…His mirror. The mirror that symbolized his life…a pathetic, fragile, worthless, and shattered…all that remained were worthless pieces of his life.

The bus pulled up slowly and the doors swung open with a loud creaking sound. It was empty, actually, except for the shady and dirty man driving the bus. Naruto dropped his coin into the old tin can for payment and sat down in the back of the bus. He laid back on the hard cushion and stared blankly out the window as the bus drove down the road.

He sat on the bus for a good half hour before he got off at the last station. Naruto glanced up at the sky, he had about an hour before it got dark, and Naruto didn't want to be back out in the dark near that place he called home. Naruto shuffled past the broken down gate and into the parking lot on the farthest side of the complex.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gazed up at the rusty stair case that led to his apartment. Shuddering involuntarily he made his way slowly up the stairs and stopped in front of his door. Wiggling the door, he remembered that he locked it behind him, and his keys were locked inside his piece of crap car.

Screw this, Naruto dug into his pockets and pulled out a small paperclip, bending it hurriedly, Naruto forced it into the lock and forced the door to unlock. It swung open by itself, and Naruto looked in disgust at the paperclip in his hand.  
_  
What protection, I guess it was only a matter of time before someone got me. _Naruto walked slowly into the dark and destroyed apartment. It smelled awful, but it was familiar smell. The signs of his rape still were evident all around him as Naruto made his way into his bedroom.

He grabbed a small plastic bag and opened his nearly empty drawers, pulling out all the clothes in there, which consisted of two shirts, one pair of shorts and three pairs of underwear. He stuffed it wearily in his bag and glanced around the room. He didn't want anything else, nothing to remind him of this place. And any valuables he had were stolen long ago when he first moved in to this dump. Naruto walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the door, he didn't want to be in the apartment longer then he had to be.

On the way out the door Naruto kicked something and sent it skidding across the floor. Bending down to see what it was, the last glimmers of sunlight shimmered on the unstained shard of glass. Picking it up, Naruto cut his finger, and a small amount of ruby red blood slowly oozed from his finger. Once again fixated Naruto stared at the blood slowly drooling down his finger in fixation. Suddenly turning Naruto saw that he had walked past his mirror. His puzzle of red shards.

Naruto carefully walked to the puzzled and sank beside it, dropping the bag of clothes. Rolling his arm up, Naruto stared at the faint scars and upraised skin that littered his arm. Smiling mistily Naruto slid the unmarred shard across his forearm slowly, feeling the sudden rush of pain, that reminded Naruto he was alive…and always temporarily removed that never ending dull of pain that harbored in his heart.

Slice after slice Naruto watched as the glass turned slowly red, almost in a trance he continued until finally the glass was completely stained. Stopping for a moment Naruto placed the shard into its place in his "puzzle" and noticed the pool of blood where had been cutting himself. Then glancing up at the windows realized it was completely dark now, and he knew all to well the things that could happen to him. Why didn't he just let Sasuke drive him here?

The thought of Sasuke jarred Naruto out of his motionless state. Naruto cursed and leapt from his place on the floor and struggled into the bathroom washing the blood off his arms and hurriedly covering it with his sleeve. He nearly ran to grab his bag of clothes, not stopping a moment as he hurried down the stairs and back out onto the streets, nearly killing himself in the rush.

Naruto sighed and started his wary walk back to the bus station.

XX  
Sasuke glanced around the room in satisfaction. He didn't have any available bedrooms for Naruto to use, so he had transformed the den into a livable area while Naruto was gone. Sasuke looked out the window for the fiftieth time and frowned into the darkness. He turned hurriedly and walked into the kitchen.

_Stop worrying about him you idiot_, he chided himself. _He's 20 year old guy he can take care of himself…can't he?_ Sasuke rearranged the new food he had bought on his way back from class, he didn't have enough food for himself much less Naruto, who ate like a starving pig. Bored once again, Sasuke rested his head on his palms, leaning on the counter, waiting for Naruto. Which he was disgusted to realize he was doing.

Thinking of food again, Sasuke grabbed a couple of vegetables and box of noodles, and set water to boil. He might as well make the irresponsible dobe some food while he waited. Sasuke continued to glance out the window as he worked, waiting for the headlights of Shikamaru's car and for Naruto to come home. The sudden sound of the door opening sent Sasuke into a defensive wary state, gripping the knife he was using to cut the vegetables in an attack position, he shifted his weight ready for whoever had come in.

Naruto rounded the corner, looking awful. He was dirty and obviously worn out. His blonde hair was tasseled by the wind and he was moving very slowly. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, who instantly scowled at the blonde boy and went back to slicing the vegetables and adding them to the pot of noodles and water.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke cooking, trying to ignore the instant protests of his empty stomach. Sasuke cut him a look and poured the homemade noodles into a bowl and set it on the corner, it smelled delicious and steamed temptingly and try as he might Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Sasuke set chopsticks down on the counter and waited expectantly.

Naruto glanced at him in surprise. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to the food.

"Are you hungry or not?" He demanded gruffly. Naruto nodded quickly and sat down quickly, instantly attacking the food. Sasuke, amused as first, was surprised as concerned feelings surfaced when he noticed how hungry Naruto was. Hurriedly pushing those feelings back down, he wiped his hands and started cleaning the kitchen.

"So, what happened with Shikamaru?" Sasuke spoke while he worked, listening intently. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, but didn't stop slurping the food down.

" What do you mean?" Naruto said while eating. Sasuke looked at him again.

"Shikamaru didn't drive you back here, did something happen?" he said calmly. Naruto didn't stop eating but his eyes went to his bowl. He didn't answer until he finally finish, still hungry but grateful he had something on his stomach. He wiped his mouth, stalling for time.

"Oh yeah, he was having some personal issues with a friend," Naruto said quickly. "I told him he could leave and he dropped me off at the bus station and I rode home." Sasuke looked at him incredously, taking away the empty bowl.

"The closet bus station is almost thirty minutes away from my house," Sasuke pointed out. Naruto shrugged.

"It wasn't a problem, I was fine," Naruto said carelessly. Sasuke looked annoyed and…angry?

"It's not fine," Sasuke snapped, causing surprise in Naruto, "he left you to walk home in the dark? That idiot is so lazy it's ridiculous." Naruto was suddenly reminded that the next day was also a college day and they would be in the same class as Shikamaru. And knowing Sasuke…

"Yeah but it was really bad…but don't say anything about it okay?" Naruto stated looking Sasuke in the eyes with his own crystal blues. "He asked me not to say anything, so please…just drop it? I'm fine." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't worried about you dobe," Sasuke muttered off-handedly, "I'm just sick of stupid people." Naruto bit his lip and nodded.

"N-no, right, whatever…" Naruto dropped the eye contact fighting the urge to scream at the raven as the feelings of hurt and angst filled his heart once more. "Just leave Shika alone." Sasuke shrugged and replied with 'Hn'. Naruto got up from his seat, suddenly not wanting to face Sasuke any longer.

Naruto entered the den slowly, eyes wide as he glanced around the room. While Naruto was gone Sasuke had pulled in baskets and blankets, set up a desk and lights and other things to make the room more livable. Awed that Sasuke would do that, Naruto shrugged off the unwanted feelings and turned to see Sasuke behind him, picking up the plastic bag Naruto had dropped at the door.

Before Naruto could stop him, Sasuke dumped the meager bag out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he shifted through the meager clothes, Naruto felt his face go hot as he watched Sasuke rooted to the floor. Sasuke held up his shirts and looked through the many holes that riddled them. He didn't say anything about the one pair of pants, and went to grab what he thought was another shirt but held up Naruto's boxers instead.

"Nice holes," Sasuke said dryly holding the underwear up to expose the large hole that existed on the back of the black underwear. Naruto flushed.

"It's all I have," Naruto snapped. Sasuke looked at him quickly, and Naruto thought he saw a flash of some strange emotion but only for a second before Sasuke became regular stoic Sasuke once more. Sasuke tossed the clothes to Naruto.

"We're going to get you some new stuff," Sasuke said, making it obvious that the sentence was a statement not a question. Naruto angrily opened his mouth to oppose but Sasuke held up a finger to stop him. "I don't feel like arguing with you Naruto, I'm going to bed. We have classes tomorrow, and I suggest you do that same…dobe." Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared up the stairs, almost wishing that he'd stay down there with him.

Quickly banishing such thoughts, Naruto stripped slowly, carefully pulling the shirt over his fresh cuts on his arm. He didn't notice the dark figure standing outside the manor, watching as he pulled his jeans off his legs before sliding the clean lounge wear Sasuke had left for him on.  
The dark figure watched with interest, grinning with sinister intents before melting in the night, retreating from the Uchiha Manor.

Naruto glanced back towards the stairs, and where Sasuke disappeared before he sank on the couch and pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, mixed feelings whirling through his mind.

_  
So Yeah I know it was pretty long and not to exciting, but it's setting up for other chapters and I'm getting into the groove of things again so...yeah.


	4. Chapter Four

So I probably could have split this into two chapters, but I loved it so much I couldn't stop writing and I wanted to put it all out at once. It was almost 17 pages on Word so stay with me. It's gettng more intense, albeit slowly...and I know that the last chapter I posted was very rushed and not altogether fantastic, I tried to better this time. I hope you ENJOY it.

**WARNINGS: **Rape references, very very little language  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters in any way and I don't claim too.

* * *

__

Dark…the clouds were so dark…there was no moon tonight. Naruto walked up the stairs. Those stairs, those extremely familiar stairs…slowly Naruto realized that each step was bringing him closer and closer and closer to that dark hallway. The hallway…?

No, no, NO! The hallway led to the door, and Naruto had been through this before, he knew exactly what waited on the other side of that door. Screaming at himself to stop, Naruto's body continued forwards in the usual way, just like before.

The unlighted hallway area didn't faze Naruto this time, and the door was unlocked. His hand reached out to open the door…

"No!"

His hand met the rusty metal, and turned the knob slowly…

"Stop!"

Screaming as loud as he could to stop himself, his hand continued to turn the knob all the way, and the door creaked open. Placing a hand on the rough splintered door he pushed it open, moving to take the first step into the brooding darkness of his apartment, the darkness that had destroyed his life. His dreams…his…innocence-

"NO!"

It was too late, Naruto's mouth was covered with that black glove, the hated body pressed against his back as his arms were lashed behind him. Thrashing, Naruto violently tried to wrench away from the man, only to fall back onto the same damn lamp…the cuts, he could feel the blood from the cuts in his back that the shattered porcelain of the lamp base caused as he fell on it. Then came the cord around his feet, once more, feeling the biting cord in his legs, feeling the bruises fresh again.

The next thing Naruto knew, the man was dragging him down the hallway, past the bathroom…the bathroom, Naruto glanced in and saw the mirror untouched, unshattered…still innocent. But not for long. The next thing he knew he was up on the bed, Naruto thrashed and turned to the man, desperate for a glimpse at his torturer, but the man pushed his face away, into the dirty mattress as he ripped the pants off of Naruto's body.

No…not again, not again…

Naruto struggled violently as he felt movement from the assaulter, he was preparing to enter him-not this time…not this time! Naruto fought and kicked, but to no avail, once again he felt the harsh stinging and bursting pain as the man thrust into him sharp and merciless, jarring Naruto's body completely…but it didn't end. It kept going, this man wasn't going to stop!

On and on it went, the torture ceaseless, Naruto could feel every movement every excruciating movement. He was bleeding now, he knew it, and he could feel it. Still no stopping the vile man. Finally there was a break…was it over. Was it all over?

Naruto was suddenly wrenched upwards, a hand grasping at his blonde hair ripping the boys body upwards off the bed, refusing to make a sound Naruto was paralyzed, riddled with fear. The familiar black gloved hand gripped his throat suddenly, like a snake wrapping around its victim squeezing the life out of its prey. Naruto instantly struggled, kicking and thrashing the best his body would, it felt as if his eyes were going to pop out of his skull, pressure and pressure, and then a stinging sensation behind his eyes.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't fight, but Naruto did fight even as the grip closed tighter and tighter and tighter, the bastard was too strong, too strong…he couldn't stop him. It was over. It was all over….

"NO!" Naruto sat straight up, panting and gasping for air. Instantly he raised a hand to his throat feeling for bruises, or even a black gloved hand still crushing the life out of him. To his relief there was nothing there…

_It was…a dream?_ Naruto thought. _No…no, so real it was so real!_

Naruto couldn't catch his breath, his heart was pounding and he was sweating, his lungs were screaming and his chest was moving rapidly. It wouldn't stop, his body wouldn't stop, Naruto's whole body was escalating to the point that Naruto felt like he would explode-

"Naruto!" the concerned voice rang in Naruto's ears like a gunshot at close range. Naruto looked up suddenly to see Sasuke was standing over him, at the back of the couch. Naruto just stared at the sickeningly concerned face plastered on the raven standing over him, and Naruto didn't respond, in fact Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto even knew who Sasuke was at the moment. Naruto couldn't stop breathing so hard and so fast, his breaths were rapid and he was pale…so pale…and hot. Burning hot…no, freezing cold…Naruto grabbed his own wrist and rocked back on the couch, his pulse was racing.

Sasuke walked quickly around the side of the couch and knelt down in front of the heaving boy, Naruto's screams had woken him all the way upstairs, making Sasuke think Naruto had been murdered or at least something close to that. Sasuke kept talking to Naruto trying to get him to talk to back to him, but Naruto was completely unresponsive.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke kept trying to get Naruto from breathing so fast calling his name and trying to get the fox's attention. Naruto was wet with sweat, and his eyes looked wild and the most frightened Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke quickly placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, preventing the kitsune from moving around as much, and to try to get his attention. Sasuke shook the shuddering shoulders.

"Naruto, look at me!" Sasuke demanded with a touch of concern and worry filling his words. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and finally understanding of what was or had happening dawned in his eyes. Sasuke caught a glimpse of sadness and utter hopelessness rush across Naruto's face before it disappeared before his own eyes. But Naruto nev

er broke their eye contact. Finally he took a deep breath and shuddered looking into Sasuke's eyes.  
"Naruto…are you okay?" Sasuke asked slowly, looking for some kind of sign, so Sasuke could understand what had upset the blonde so badly, Sasuke waited on a response, his eyes studying Naruto's face. Naruto finally swallowed and said something so softly, Sasuke wasn't sure if he had even used a real word. He gently shook the blonde boy once again. "Naruto, say something!" he demanded. Naruto nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

For some reason, just the touch of Sasuke's hands were helping Naruto, knowing someone was there, beside him, and not the one who haunted him day and night in his thoughts and dreams. Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"S-sasuke…" he whispered, his voice hoarse, from screaming he guessed. "I woke you up," he offered pathetically. Sasuke let a small smile pass over his features before nodding in reply.

"You were screaming Naruto," Sasuke said seriously, his hands were still on Naruto's shoulder and he watched as Naruto closed his eyes, probably remembering the horror he had just visited in his mind.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered again, eyes still closed. "I'm…so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Sasuke asked, concern and confusion etched over Sasuke's face as his eyes danced over Naruto's searching for any clue to what was tormenting Naruto. Naruto swallowed and looked down.

"Nothing I…I just had a bad dream," Naruto cleared his throat and looked away. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but knew that the blonde had shut the conversation off, and goading him would only make things worse. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to go ballistic again. Besides it was nearly 4 AM, and they both had classes in the morning. Sasuke looked over Naruto once more before rising from his knees and turning to leave the den when he felt a cold hand gently grabbed Sasuke's fingers.

When Sasuke turned to see what Naruto wanted, and the innocent angel like face that gazed up at him could've melted that Uchiha hardened heart in an instant, and Sasuke knew that if Naruto asked him for anything in that moment, he would've done ANYTHING to give it to him…and that terrified him. He gazed at Naruto too afraid to trust his voice to say a word he just gave Naruto the best emotionless mask he could muster. Naruto looked away from a moment and licked his lips.

"I know this is stupid…" Naruto muttered in a low tone. "But…" he cleared his throat again, "I can't sleep I-…would you just…sit there and make sure I do? I uh…I need to get rest for my Classes tomorrow." Naruto explained the last part a little hurriedly. Sasuke cleared his own throat and nodded easily nothing changing on that perfect face of his. Walking slowly Sasuke sat down in the armchair facing the couch that Naruto was sleeping on.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look as the fox began fidgeting around on the couch. Naruto yawned a response to Sasuke's unspoken command for the boy to go to sleep, and Naruto turned over as if to say "You don' tell me what to do…but okay".

Naruto gazed at the side of couch, trying to dismiss thoughts of his dreams and push down the images and memories that would flood his mind, and the fear that as soon as he closed his eyes, the man would be there. Always…always waiting on him in the darkness. Naruto rolled over again, to where he could get a better look at Sasuke. The raven haired boy was about to fall asleep himself, his eyes drooped heavily as he reclined in the chair. Naruto just watched him, feeling safe and protected for the first time in a very, very long time.

And the last thing Naruto saw before he drifted off was Sasuke, sitting there beside him.

XX

Sasuke blinked slowly as the pale sun fell on his eyes and rotated his instantly sore neck. Groaning he shifted his sore head slowly and looked over where Naruto was sleeping peacefully, breathing silently Sasuke moved to get up and Naruto stirred as sunlight fell on his own face. Sasuke stood slowly stretching his back.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, waking up in the morning was always the hardest thing for him. He always wanted to fall right back to sleep. But when he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke standing in the midst of the sunlight coming in from the window and Naruto gave a small smile, but Sasuke didn't notice. Naruto gave a slight sigh as Sasuke continued stretching and glanced over at the watch on the mantle.

"We've got class in two hours," Sasuke said looking over at Naruto who seemed completely better from the night before. Naruto nodded and stretched his own muscles before pulling himself off the couch. He yawned and rubbed his blonde hair making it stand up in the air. Sasuke suppressed a laugh at the overly adorable boy and gave a little snarl at him.

"Thanks to you my whole body is sore, dobe," Sasuke said dully. Naruto made a face as he stood up.

"So? I never told you to sleep on that chair, you could've slept on the floor," Naruto taunted. "Besides what's it matter anyways?"

"It matters because I get the shower first, to try to get the knots out of my muscles with heat," Sasuke retorted, smirking slightly as Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke jumped on the stairs and started up them, heading towards the shower. Naruto watched him go.

"Don't drown in your bathwater, teme!" Naruto called after him.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed, it felt good…to laugh, it had been awhile…since the day he was raped. Naruto shrugged the bad thoughts off, ignoring the urge to shatter a window just so he could feel the cool glass sliding across his skin. Naruto pushed the bad 'energy' away and forced himself to think happier. Humming an old song he heard as he child he bounced into the kitchen and rummaged eagerly through Sasuke-teme's cabinets.

Humming still, and listening to the sounds of Sasuke's running water Naruto yanked out a pan, making a loud clattering noise. Naruto grinned and looked around at the mess he was making. Sasuke would be pissed.

About thirty minutes later, Sasuke came downstairs rubbing his wet hair with a towel, dressed to go, Sasuke was about to call for Naruto when he suddenly smelled food. Curious and slightly afraid that Naruto set the house on fire he walked into the kitchen to find a huge mess, with Naruto, as always in the middle of it. Naruto gave him a crooked grin, but before Sasuke could say anything Naruto pushed a plate piled with eggs, bacon, and other steaming breakfast foods before him.

Sasuke looked at the items on the hot plate and stared wide eyed before he glanced curiously up at Naruto.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Naruto?" he asked him, taking a bite of the food warily. It was delicious, one of the best tasting foods he'd had in a long time. "It's…surprisingly…really good," Sasuke said slowly. Naruto laughed again.

"I used to work at a diner, most of our business was breakfast so I picked up a couple of things," Naruto grinned, and started devouring his own plate. Sasuke gave a grunt, the food was delicious, and the next two minutes were filled only with the sounds of plates scraping as they crammed down the food. Sasuke sat back, taking a deep breath.

"I need to find out the name of that diner," Sasuke said slowly. Naruto looked up at the raven and broke out into a huge smile. Laughing at the Uchiha, Naruto felt so much more like himself. Sasuke gazed at Naruto for a moment, his head slightly tilted. That was more like the Naruto Sasuke remembered, and was constantly aggravated by. That smilingly constantly laughing bubbling pot of sickening and annoying…Naruto.

"You might want to stop laughing like a lunatic and get in the shower," Sasuke said dryly. Sasuke looked back at the mess that nearly hid the counters entirely. "And clean the kitchen." Naruto jumped up and heading for the door.

"You're right, I do need to get in the shower," Naruto said hurriedly as he walked away.

"Eh? Dobe-"

"Too late!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he scrambled up the stairs.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and got up from his seat, surveying the mess. "If he stays with me for much longer I'm going to have to hire a maid full time." Sasuke sighed as he set to work on the evidence of Naruto's labor over the morning meal.

Several minutes later, Naruto dashed down the stairs, dressed in his only other pair of pants and his only other t-shirt. Sasuke raised his eyesbrows but said nothing, throwing the rag he had been cleaning with into the sink. Naruto messed with his damp flat blonde hair.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke gathered his things. "We should do something fun for once. You don't do a lot of fun things around here and it's sad." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And what do you suggest?" came the question. Naruto looked up for a moment, as he followed Sasuke everywhere he went.

"ooh, how about a movie night?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke turned to him but said nothing. "Aw come on, teme, it'll be fun. Eating popcorn and candy and watching movies all night long…" Sasuke thought for a moment and turned back to Naruto.

"…Sure why not?" Sasuke said finally. Naruto pumped his fist in the air, and smiled broadly. Sasuke grabbed up his bag of books and walked to the door, Naruto following him. Sasuke grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall as he left the kitchen and swung the manor door open, and the two of them headed to the car.

"When can I drive?" Naruto asked innocently and he slide into the passenger seat of the car. Sasuke snorted and started the engine.

"Never."

"Why not?" Naruto demanded, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled out of his driveway and shifted into the drive gear, pulling out into the long private road that led from the Mansion, to the public road.

"Because, I don't want to die anytime soon."

"Teme!"  
This time it was Sasuke's turn to laugh.

XXSasuke closed his book and groaned as he stood from the harsh wooden seat in his Chemistry class, barely hearing the Professor call out the work that was due next week. Sasuke yawned involuntarily as he struggled to push through the throng of students attempting to escape the classroom. Sasuke glanced over at the clock held on the wall by a nail.

He turned and walked down the hallway looking for the Art History classroom, where Naruto currently was. As he turned the corner of the hallway, Sasuke was suddenly and violently pulled away from the classroom door. Angrily Sasuke snapped around to see who dared grab him and pull him aside, burning fire in his eyes, he turned to see the cool and calm face of Shikamaru.

"What your issue?" Sasuke shouted. Shikamaru looked around a moment before answering dryly.

"If you don't pipe down I won't be the only person dragging you through the school hallways," Shikamaru leaned back against the wall, waiting on Sasuke to calm down. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the lazy man but slowly simmered down. Shikamaru probably wouldn't exert enough energy to pull Sasuke away if it wasn't important.

"It's about Naruto," Shikamaru said shortly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What is it," Sasuke said in a low voice. Shikamaru motioned for Sasuke to follow him and he crept soundlessly back to the door to Naruto's Arty History Class. Sasuke shot Shikamaru a look, but followed his pointing finger and look inside the window.

Sasuke saw Naruto sitting deliberately away from everyone else in the class, he had his knees pulled up in his chair, and one arm covered the side of his face. He looked completely miserable as the teacher called on other students to explain pieces of art in the 1600s. Sasuke frowned.

"So…he's not sitting with anyone?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, but catching Shikamaru's glance Sasuke looked back into the room. "Maybe he doesn't feel good," Sasuke said, annoyed with Shikamaru.

"You're friends with Naruto, right?" Shika asked, as Sasuke shot him another look, but Shikamaru didn't care as he continued. "I've been helping in Art History for the past eight weeks, and Naruto is NEVER like this. He's always joking and laughing, center of attention. Something's up." Sasuke shook his head, still skeptical. Shikamaru sighed.

"Look Uchiha," he finally said, "I have roughly six classes with Naruto every week, I see him constantly-"

"Huh, when you're not asleep," Sasuke snorted.

"-and I know what he's like. And he's never like this, and everyday he gets worse and worse. I've seen him in other classes too, at lunch or breaks during classes he won't talk to anyone, he goes and sits under that old oak tree in the Quad. He's going downhill and I thought since you guys were both all moody and depressed you'd be able to talk to him." Sasuke growled at Shikamaru and Shikamaru shrugged. "Exhibit A." Sasuke pushed past him and walked to the bathroom, Naruto still had 15 minutes and he didn't want to sit there with Shikamaru for fifteen minutes.

Sasuke frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror of the boy's bathroom, thinking about what Shikamaru said. Was Naruto really like that all the time? Or was Shikamaru just messing with him? Neither answer made sense, he remembered Naruto this morning laughing and smiling, but here he was depressed…? No, it must be he didn't feel well or something happened today, but Shika doesn't make up crap like that…Sasuke shook himself, turned and walked out of the bathroom heading for the classroom door right as it burst open and busy students pushed through to escape into freedom.

Sasuke fought his way up to the door looking for Naruto. He was lagging behind, waiting to be the last one out. Sasuke watched closely as Sakura suddenly stopped Naruto and smiled brightly.

"Hey, so I was thinking you could come hang out with us, the whole gang again, we've missed you Naruto!" Sakura smiled and gave that annoying little tinkle of a laugh that just grated on every nerve in Sasuke's body. Naruto gave a fake smile and kept walking, nearly ignoring the pink haired girl barely muttering an audible:

"No thanks…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged, turned on her heel and nearly skipped out of the room catching up with her friends. Sasuke watched Naruto carefully. Naruto Uzumaki was a social and party junkie, everyone within a 500 mile radius knew it. And Naruto was constantly seeking Sakura's attention. Sasuke turned slightly too suddenly notice that Shikamaru was standing next to him. Naruto walked on, head down looking at his feet and didn't even notice that any one was standing at the door until he literally ran into Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stopped Naruto who looked up suddenly. "Are you okay?" Naruto flashed a smile, then turned and looked at Shika.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto nodded still smiling. "I'm just tired that's all, didn't get much sleep last night." Sasuke caught Naruto's eyes, but Naruto looked away. Shikamaru shrugged and looked over at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke I need you for something right quick," Shika said with a strange light in his eyes. Sasuke looked back over at Naruto.

"No. I'm going to eat with-"

"Go ahead Sasuke," Naruto smiled again, "I'll catch up with you later." Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and then Sasuke, wondering why the two had made 'plans' together, but dismissed the thoughts and led Sasuke away. Naruto stepped in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria. He had no money, so the free food was worth the lack of taste. And very possible health issues.

XX

Sasuke stormed angrily through the halls, he was going to be late meeting with Naruto to go get the fox some new things.

_Idiot Shikamaru, _Sasuke seethed, _all that crap was for nothing, keeping me for no good reason-30 minutes of my time wasted on that sad lazy obnoxious-_Sasuke stopped the tirade of angry thoughts when he happened to look out the window to his right.

Naruto was outside the college, sitting under the old Oak tree just as Shikamaru had told him. Sasuke rested his head on the cold glass, all this strange information Sasuke was getting was adding up. Which is strange for Sasuke, he _always_ could read others and knew situations before they even happened. But this…this made no sense. Sasuke stared at Naruto who was leaning against the tree, eyes shut against the world. Sasuke suddenly made up his mind and turned on his heel, marching out the door and through the Quad. Sasuke approached Naruto, determined to find out what was wrong with the blue eyed mystery.

Sasuke strode all the way up to Naruto, with no reaction from the fox, he hadn't noticed he was there yet. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, getting a strange reaction from Naruto. Naruto recoiled at the touch and started up off the ground, his fists clenched, and his eyes suddenly filled with an angry fear at the mere touch of his shoulder.

"Shit, Sasuke you scared me," Naruto breathed shakily forcing a smile. Sasuke gazed hard at Naruto, who once again couldn't hold the eye contact.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked him. "We're supposed to be meeting at the mall right now." Naruto looked up at Sasuke startled, he had completely forgotten.

"Oh…right," Naruto said slowly. "But I have practice tonight, and I've already missed two since we won the semi-finals," Naruto muttered half to himself and half to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed straightened out as he stood up.

"Fine we'll go another day," Sasuke said irritated, "but I don't know what you're going to wear." Naruto shifted slightly.

"I'll manage just like I always have," he said shrugging. Sasuke bit his lip, realizing he offended Naruto, he turned and walked off.

"I'll see you tonight for that movie things, right?" Sasuke turned around facing Naruto who looked up and gave a small grin.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Naruto looked back down at his feet, and Sasuke turned and walked away. Even if Naruto couldn't go today, that just meant more movies right? Sasuke never really liked movies, but it was something he felt would help Naruto, considering his weird behavior and that nightmare he had last night…hopefully tonight would get his mind off things. At least, that was the plan.

Naruto looked at the sky, it was about time for practice. But Naruto felt like a walking mass of lifeless waste, he had no energy and was violently and seriously not looking forwards to the rough practices that they went through at their practices. And they were already pissed at him for missing two practices with the championship coming up. Naruto sighed and made his way down to the field where the rest of his teammates were already warming up practicing high flying aerial kicks and complicated footwork.

Naruto made his way down the concrete steps one at a time, he couldn't really describe the way he felt, but overall he knew he would probably keel over at any time. As he went down the stairs he nearly missed one, causing him to stumble and bump into someone sitting in one of the rows of seats for the games.

"Sorry," Naruto said hurriedly before making his way down the stairs and onto the field. Naruto sat on the bench for a second, gathering as much meager energy as he could before he forced himself to go out there. Tightening his shoes, Naruto pushed himself off the bench and went out into the field, practicing the minimal amount of footwork, t he easiest thing to do in the game.

Finally the practice began in full swing, and everything seemed like a blur for Naruto. He knew that they were all aggravated with him, the once bouncing ball of energy is what they wanted, they wanted a tool a disposable tool to get them what they wanted. Naruto was almost disgusted, but he wasn't sure why. A couple of weeks ago, this team was his life. Now he dreaded being around the happy energetic group of boys.

And the boys were getting fed up with Naruto's complete lack of drive and his usual talented self. Especially Kiba.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" Kiba confronted Naruto. "Whats up with you today?" Naruto just shrugged and started to walk away. "And whats with the long sleeved shirt? I know it gets cold at night now, but come on' this is ball practice for crying out loud!"

Eventually the practice was terminated and they all started to leave, Naruto suddenly remembered that he had no means of transportation. Cursing continuously in his head, Naruto dreaded the hour and half walk back to Sasuke's house. The bus wouldn't go that far into the private nicer parts of town. Ignoring the boys Naruto grabbed his bag and walked away from the field, the laughing and loud voices of the other kids sounded muffled in his ears as he walked on.

The moon was out in full as Naruto walked on the sidewalk. The dark wasn't too frightening, Naruto decided mentally. The dark hid him from the others, from the horrifying scars that littered his very soul. The dark helped him hide from the real life. Then why did he hate the dark?

Naruto blinked as headlights his eyes momentarily, blinking Naruto watched as the black car slowly rolled past him on the road. The sidewalk ended ahead at a large fence that signaled that he was entering the nice part of town. Naruto moved off the sidewalk and into the center of the road walk past the fences keeping his feet on the yellow line that led down the black asphalt. Naruto didn't even notice the cold chill in the air, till light flooded from behind him.

Naruto turned, blinking at the sudden headlights. It was the same black car that had passed him only moments earlier. Naruto moved over into the lane, and walked on, waiting for the car to pass him. Naruto continued walking steadily ahead but the car didn't pass him. Naruto turned over his shoulder again, the car was rolling slowly, very slowly only a few paces behind Naruto. Naruto suddenly felt very cold, the windows were tinted and from what he could tell the car had no plates. Naruto picked up the pace, and the car did as well.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Turning around once more to completely face the car that stopped completely and they stood there for a few terrifying moments. Before Naruto turned and took off in a headlong rush down the road. The car revved its engine before pulling off in pursuit of the fleeing blonde. Fear was fueling Naruto's legs into movement, his heart felt like it was pounding out his chest. He turned again while he was running to see the car was catching up with him, Naruto turned off the road and onto the sidewalk, pushing as hard as he could off his feet.

There was grating noise, and more light pooled on Naruto's running form. Naruto turned to see the car had half way pulled upon the sidewalk, coming dangerously close. Naruto gasped, his lungs burning he leaped off the sidewalk and closed his eyes, running straight on. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from this car.

Suddenly Naruto realized he was in a cul-de-sac, The worst possible place for him to be, the houses surrounding the circle had metal fences keeping Naruto inside the road as the dark car pulled slowly up blocking his only other exit. Naruto licked his dry lips, his chest heaving he turned to face the car.

The car facing him dead on suddenly started towards him, tires squealing as it burst into speed, Naruto turned and ran as fast he could, leaping onto one of the fences. Struggling, Naruto pulled himself over the fence, gasping as one of the sharp pickets of the harsh metal fence cut into his shoulder. Naruto finally pushed himself over the edge, panicking as he heard the car screech to a stop.

Tumbling over Naruto landed harshly on several sticks, striking his ankle on a rock jutting from the ground. Naruto turned to see the car was at a standstill. Naruto forced himself up on his knees, using the fence as a crutch to stand up all the way, Naruto bit his lip as the pain riveted through his ankle when he put weight on it. Gasping for air, and watching the car Naruto turned and started moving further into the backyard of the strangers home.

Once again Naruto heard the sound of the engine and tires of the car. It was turning and driving headlong towards the fence. Naruto's eyes filled with anger and horror as he turned and fled, only one thought in his head-_I've got to get away!_

Running as fast and he could to get away on his hurt ankle, Naruto stumbled several times as he dashed into a strip of woods that separated several properties. Tripping on roots and stumbling over rocks Naruto ran, fearing every shadow held something lying in wait for him. Finally, after what seemed like ages Naruto burst out of the woods and back onto the road. But not just any road, the private, long road that led to the Uchiha Manor.

Catching hold of a scrap of hope, Naruto limped up the road, heading towards the dark house up the hill. By this time his lungs and body felt like they were to collapse, and only a string of fast and terrified thoughts were streaming through the kitsunes mind, the main of which was still escaping. Naruto had nearly gotten to the gate when he saw a glint of light on the black iron bars. Turning Naruto saw the black car. That horrible black car, the car that contained someone who wanted to hurt him. To run him over.

Once again in a state of frenzy Naruto struggled with the gate, shaking the doors of it, turning around constantly to watch as the car got closer up the road. Finally Naruto was able to open the doors of the gate, and slowly force them back together, closing it tightly. Naruto didn't wait to see if the gate stopped the car, he just continued up the driveway towards the door of the house.

Falling twice on the stone stairs, Naruto used the door knob to pull himself up off the ground and with the last of his fading energy pushed down on the doorbell.

Sasuke stood in the small movie theater he had in the manor, when his brother used to live in the manor he had built it for his own enjoyment, though Sasuke never used it. Pulling out random handfuls of movies from Itachi's collection Sasuke tossed them down on the chairs, and glanced at his watch. Naruto should be home soon, right? Sasuke walked from the theater and headed down to the kitchen. He passed his door, when he heard a loud noise on the doorknob.

INSIDE-

Sasuke turned, and headed for the door, noticing that a car was pulling out of the private road from his house. But Sasuke didn't see anyone outside the door. Frowning, Sasuke turned away, but another loud noise on the door stopped him. Sasuke walked back to the door, flipped the deadbolt and yanked it open.

A body caught Sasuke off guard, it had been leaning against the door when Sasuke opened it. Sasuke struggled to stop the limp body from hitting the tile floor as he caught it in his arms. He looked down and saw-

"Naruto?" Sasuke breathed, surprised out of his mind. Naruto groaned in response, and Sasuke saw the blonde was injured and bleeding. Dragging him to the couch, Sasuke laid the fox on the blankets and hurriedly knelt beside him.

Examining him, Sasuke noticed dark blue bruises covered Naruto's exposed legs, his pants were torn to pieces and one of his shoe soles was nearly ripped off a purpled swelling ankle. Blood was dripping from Naruto's mouth, and his shirt had a rip in the shoulder, which also was bleeding heavily. Sasuke frowned and got up quickly.

Rushing around the house Sasuke grabbed a first aid kit, and several hot cloths, before returning to Naruto's side. Naruto was making noises again, obviously of pain, but he seemed to be mostly lucid. Sasuke looked at him.

"What the hell happened to you, dobe?" Sasuke demanded, opening the first aid kit and removing alcohol and several swabs along with bandages. Naruto groaned again.

"Fix your doorbell," came the hoarse voice of Naruto. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto before looking over at his shoulder. Putting his fingers into the rip in his shirt, Sasuke tried to pull the fabric away so he could look clearly at the injury. It was too bloody, and the shirt was getting in the way. Sasuke pulled on the fabric making the tear bigger, intending to rip the sleeve completely off.

Naruto slapped his free hand on Sasuke's fingers before he pulled the fabric apart.

"Stop," Naruto said suddenly. "Leave it alone."

"I have to pull it apart Naruto, you're bleeding and there's already a tear in the shirt-"

"Just leave it alone!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke glared at him, but shifted his fingers, pulling the tear a little more he left the sleeve in tact, he didn't have time to argue with the stubborn idiot. Putting the warm cloth on the wound, he wiped away the blood as Naruto cringed at the touch. Finally clear Sasuke saw it wasn't too serious, no stitches were needed, so Naruto should be fine…

Sasuke pulled a swab out and poured alcohol on it before apply it directly to the wound.

"HOLY SH-OWWW" Naruto gasped nearly jumping off the couch. Sasuke firmly pulled him down and continued, not giving a word to the writhing blonde. Finally Sasuke placed five butterfly bandages on the wound before moving on to the rest of Naruto's injuries.

Finally, Sasuke had finished, Naruto was cleaned up, with some of Sasuke's old clothes, and a tight bandage around his ankle. And despite Sasuke's misgivings Naruto refused to give up the movie night. The last thing Naruto wanted actually, was to lay in the dark again, for his mind to take over his body completely..so, limping, Naruto followed Sasuke into the theater room. Naruto looked around in awe.

"This…is amazing," Naruto turned to Sasuke, "why didn't you mention this before, teme?" Sasuke grinned, Naruto was acting much more normal…very different from earlier today…Sasuke's mind was pulled back to the present when Naruto snatched up a movie and threw it at Sasuke's head, who grabbed it just in time.

"Put it in!" Naruto said eagerly. Sasuke rolled his eyes but put in the action comedy movie. Handing Naruto a bowl of popcorn, he helped the fox into his seat before sitting beside him. But for some reason Sasuke was more drawn to watching Naruto, who was of course fixated on the movie. And Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the wide blue eyed boy who was absorbing everything on the large projection screen.

Five hours and three movies later, Naruto finally dozed, dropping another bowl of popcorn on the floor. Sasuke could tell that Naruto had been fighting sleep for awhile, whatever had happened had sucked every ounce of energy from the kitsune. Sasuke went to chair and shook and the boy gently, who opened his eyes quickly. Looking at Sasuke, then the credits running on the screen.

"Come on dobe," Sasuke said softly. "Time for sleep." Naruto looked away but struggled up with Sasuke's assistance. Finally Sasuke led him out of the room and down the hall. Naruto turned towards the den, but Sasuke stopped him, motioning upstairs. Naruto looked puzzled but followed the raven without a word.

Helping Naruto up the stairs was chore, but once Sasuke got him up there, he took him into his own bedroom. Naruto glanced around, surprised.

"Why…"

"Don't be stupid, Naruto," Sasuke said quickly. "I'm not going to force you to sleep on a couch when you're injured." He helped Naruto into the bed, under the black sheets. Naruto gazed up at Sasuke, unsure of what to say, so he said nothing and just looked away. Sasuke nodded, brushed his hands off on his pants and turned to leave.

"Sasuke-" Naruto stopped him. Sasuke turned again, this was the second time Naruto had stopped him like this. After something weird happened to him. Naruto licked his cracked lips before offering: "Thank you." Sasuke nodded, a little stunned by how the simple words seemed to crack his shield. Sasuke walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke wasn't downstairs for long, soon he heard a loud thump on the ceiling. Sasuke sprang up from the couch and ran up the stairs to see Naruto lying on the floor groaning as he woke up after slamming on the ground.

"Damn it Naruto, you're the most accident prone person on this planet," Sasuke sighed and walked into the room.

Sasuke bent down and picked him up, placing him back on the bed, the bed with tangled and thrown around sheets, so Sasuke started fixing them around the boy. Naruto's groan of pain caught Sasuke's attention again. Naruto's chest was heaving, and his eyes were closed tight in pain as he leaned against the head board. Sasuke climbed onto the mattress and over to the boy.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes tighter. The feelings of and thoughts of the recent hours and Sasuke's hospitability and even through all that, Naruto felt overwhelmed and more alone than ever before. Sasuke pulled the wounded fox over to him, and Naruto powerless to pull away, his whole body felt like a concrete block.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to sit in front of him, before letting go, Naruto leaned back against the warm chest of Sasuke, his head on the front side of one of the raven's shoulders, Naruto took in a shuddering breath. Sasuke looked down at the tangled mess of a boy that was resting against him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said a little gruffly, "what happened to you, you've been acting so strange, and then you come home like this?" Sasuke had been wanting to ask Naruto why for a long time, but was afraid of Naruto going off on him, or running away. But now that he had the blonde securely in his arms, he knew that he couldn't go anywhere. Naruto shivered slightly.

Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke. He really did. But how could he tell Sasuke the things that had happened to him. How could Sasuke ever be friends or care about someone like him, the things that had happened to him. He was worthless, and Sasuke was…priceless.

"I…I fell," Naruto said finally. "I was walking back to your house and I accidently walked out in front of a car, when I jumped out of the way I fell and busted myself up. Then I tried to take a shortcut through some property, and I cut myself on a fence and then…"

"Its more than an hours walk from the school to here," Sasuke said staring down at kitsune in shock. "Why didn't you call me, or try to get anyone else to…to help you!" Naruto didn't say anything but tightened his eyes. Finally Sasuke relaxed, thinking over the strange abundance of incidents and actions that concerned Naruto Uzumaki.

When he looked back down Naruto had fallen asleep leaning against him, so peaceful and so…tired. Sasuke sighed and rested his head against the blonde before his own eyes grew heavy.

_What is happening to him?_

* * *

Okay, so I'm planning on having an intense chapter next time, a little more then just a car chasing him down and trying to spatter his brains on the asphalt. I hope you've enjoyed it...


	5. Chapter Five

**I was trying to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but evil little stories on Fanfictions invovling SasuNaru were taking over my life...so many good ones I uncovered. HEHE. Anyways...here is the next one. It's LESS intense then originally planned, and I wrote it a little differently then usual. **

**PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME whoever might happen to have read this before, I promised an intense chapter and it is going to be Chapter Six. A MAJOR tormenting and horribly cruel chapter to put Naruto through. I dont' want to give too much information...this chapter kind of sets up the intese Chapter Six I guess. ANYWAYS**

**Enjoy THIS chapter. I really like doing THIS a lot, don't I. HM I guess SO.**

**ACK. DISEASE!**

**WARNINGS: angst, snooty rich people, mild language. (mmmmhm. you better wait till next time. I'll have more Warnings you sadisitic people...that I love)**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. Ugh. That still depresses me just to TYPE. (DISEASE!)**

**I'm .**

* * *

Naruto hummed as he left the classroom. It had been two weeks since his last "episode" with that car. And Sasuke and he were getting along as friends. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little when he thought of the times he had spent with Sasuke recently. They had never been closer, and they weren't that close to begin with.

"You seem better," came the dry voice of Kakashi-sensei. Naruto nearly jumped but flashed a small smile at Kakashi.

"Eh? I'm not sure what you mean!" Naruto exclaimed, putting on his best cheerful impression of his old personality. The personality that had died along with Naruto's innocence.

"You've been very…Sasuke-esque recently," Kakashi continued, seemingly ignoring Naruto's remarks. "It's refreshing to see you more like yourself. God knows we can only take ONE Uchicha in this school."

Naruto couldn't suppress a smile, a REAL smile. For once.

"Thanks. I guess…" Naruto waved at Kakashi before walking out of the room.

_Kakashi was right_, Naruto thought. _Ever since I've been with Sasuke it's made things a lot better…ever since I woke up to find him holding m-_ Naruto mentally chided himself. Such thoughts shouldn't even have entered his mind.

Of course he knew that Sasuke was the apple of hundreds of girl's eyes. There was no way he was…homosexual. the nasty voice in his mind stated, _he has never gone out with any of them! Not even Sakura-chan. _

But…

Naruto once again dismissed the thoughts, Sasuke was a good friend, and Naruto needed to be careful, he had tendency to screw things up.

Looking down at his wrist, Naruto glanced at the time. Hurrying to the door, he realized that he was supposed to meet Sasuke out in his car ten minutes ago.

Xx

Sasuke, sighed, resting his black hair against the hot metal of his car, once again, as he waited impatiently for the blonde.

Why was it that Sasuke Uchiha, would wait on such an insignificant person? Sasuke had never done this before, and honestly had never intended to do it. Ever. Before his mind could start up something, again, he quickly abandoned all thoughts of the dobe, as best he could anyways. He _was_ waiting on that kid anyways.

Naruto came hurdling down the pavement, looking desperately for Sasuke's care, the dark onyx eyes watch him, bemused, as Naruto dropped one of his books. Groaning and cursing under his breath, the fox bent down to pick it up, and dropped his notebook, sending papers flying all over the parking lot.

Sasuke cringed at the very loud outburst of dirty language that came spewing from Naruto, before he smirked and walked towards him.

Naruto was still bending over scrambling to pick up the papers before they all blew away. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stopped directly behind Naruto's bent over body.

"You know, in the animal kingdom that's called presenting yourself," Sasuke said dryly, enjoying the jumping reaction he received from Naruto. Naruto turned to face the raven, his face flushed; he made a face at the older boy.

"You would know," Naruto snapped turning back to get his papers. "Ass," he hissed. Sasuke stifled a laugh as Naruto noticed that his papers had begun to float away as he was talking to Sasuke. Naruto yelped and chased after them, screaming at them obscenely. Sasuke sighed and followed the spazing blonde, hands in his pockets.

"You know," Naruto said between jumps as he snatched as his papers, "you could help me, teme!" Sasuke grinned.

"That wouldn't be fun," he pointed out, which made Naruto blush slightly again. "Besides," Sasuke cleared his throat, afraid of Naruto's obvious embarrassment at the words. "You need to be punished for leaving me here for fifteen minutes."

"Agggh," Naruto yelled and shook his fist as the remaining papers that had finally glided and blown out of reach, escaping the blonde. Naruto whirled back to Sasuke. "Well thanks to you, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for Literature AND Art History tomorrow, I hope you're happy teme."

"I am," Sasuke smirked at the blue eyed boy. "Besides, you weren't going to do homework anyways." Naruto rolled his eyes but remained silent, following the raven back to his car.

What was he supposed to tell Sasuke? That he _was_ going to his homework. It kept his mind off of…certain things…_and_ it helped him stay away from the glittery knives that called Naruto every night. Of course, sleeping downstairs right across from the kitchen didn't aid Naruto's fight, and his arm throbbed as Naruto recalled cutting himself not only two nights ago.

They both stepped into Sasuke's car, and Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, turning towards the upper class area of town, a little troubled by Naruto's sudden silence.

The past couple of days, Naruto had gotten better. Better, but not back to normal. Naruto seemed to have more spirit then he had before, his attitude at school had improved…at least a little bit. He still avoided everyone but Sasuke and his teachers.

Sasuke was always annoyed that Naruto had invaded his mind. Every moment of every day, Naruto seemed to attack his mind, his every thought, somehow linked itself to Naruto.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke's frown, and sighed. Sasuke would always be Sasuke. An Uchiha. And he knew he was foolish for ever believing for one moment the tall dark and mysterious would ever take a particular interest in him. After all, what was Naruto to Sasuke? A charity? A good deed Sasuke was doing to make up for all the shit he had loaded on people through his life?

The thoughts made Naruto sink deeper into himself, withdrawing once more into the dark shadows that had enclosed his mind. Once again Naruto wondered to himself when he was going to go completely crazy. He already was seeing black gloved people and tinted windowed cars around every corner.

Not long now, Naruto mused.

Sasuke turned into the parking area in front of a sparkling and large building. Naruto glanced up in surprise, what was this place? And why was Sasuke bringing him here? Naruto had never been to any place as nice as this, and he wasn't sure why Sasuke was here, or why he had brought Naruto along.

After Sasuke glared at the parking guard, who instantly let him by, he pulled up and parked into the first available spot, stopping the car. Naruto gazed wide eyed around at the sparkling and extremely expensive cars that filled the parking area. He didn't even know that cars could _get _that shiny. Sasuke pulled his seatbelt off and opened his door.

He turned once he noticed that Naruto had not moved. Leaning back into the car he glared at the blonde.

"Are you _coming _Naruto?" He demanded. Naruto turned to him startled, the whole glamour and richness of the place had dazzled him.

"Go where?" Naruto asked slowly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I told you I'd get you new stuff, and I'm getting you new stuff," Sasuke said shortly, closing his door and started walking towards the building. Naruto flinched as the door slammed, and hurriedly followed Sasuke, fumbling with the door, and running to catch up with the Uchiha.

"You…you mean _this_ is a _mall_?" Naruto nearly gaped. Sasuke felt a small pang, but his facial expression didn't change.

"Hn."

"Holy shit, Sasuke! Even the _asphalt _is shiny!"

Sasuke suppressed a grin; he was glad that the dobe was enjoying himself. He had hoped that would be Naruto's reaction.

They entered the massive glass doors, and entered the shopping center.

The building was at least 10 stories tall, the fifth was an eating center, but the rest were filled with high end stores. In fact, this was the place that stores fought over, probably sitting on a 20 mile long waiting list just to get a chance to _maybe _get a small store. Naruto gulped and glanced down at his clothes as he saw all the finely polished and groomed people that filled the store.

Naruto looked around nervously as Sasuke pulled him, forcefully, into the first store. These clothes, the cheapest ones had at least three digits on each tag. Naruto looked around at the people that were staring disdainfully at him, more than likely wondering how _such_ filth made its way into the store and how long they should wait until they call security.

Naruto hurriedly caught up to Sasuke, clenching on to the other boy's sleeve. At least Sasuke didn't seem to mind as he glanced at Naruto who was still looking around the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the snotty people that couldn't take their eyes off the two of them, half of them expecting Sasuke to hit the boy for touching him, and the other half whispering to each other about Sasuke's gay prostitute.

Sasuke was sick of these people when he was just a kid, and it his disdain for them had only grown along with him. Ignoring them, he searched through the clothes busily. Naruto could only have the best right? If he was going to get him new things, he would get him as much and the best possible he could. Grabbing a couple of clothes he thrust them into the blonde's arms.

Surprised Naruto looked down at the pile of clothes that rested in his arms. Sasuke jerked his head towards a small sitting area with dressing rooms surrounding them.

"Try it on," Sasuke demanded, resting comfortably in a couch as Naruto edged carefully into an available dressing room.

Naruto dropped the clothes unceremoniously on the floor and picked the first item up. It was simple long sleeved black shirt. Naruto shrugged his own shirt off, and then went his pants.

Naruto was about to start trying on clothes when he suddenly stopped, looking into the massive mirror that served as a wall in the dressing room.

Naruto bit his lip as he looked at the cut up right arm, tracing the upraised skin with his finger lightly, Naruto dazed off. Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there in nothing but his underwear staring at his reflection.

The jerking of the door handle sent Naruto reeling as Sasuke burst the door open.

Naruto yelped and hurriedly covered his arm, protecting it from the gaze of the onyx eyes.

"Don't you KNOCK?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke flinched at the volume of the voice but his face remained calm.

"You were in here for a long time," Sasuke said dryly. Naruto glared at the other boy.

"I'm not a model Sasuke, I'm not strutting out to give you a fashion show every time I try something on," he snapped, his voice still ringing loudly in the store. Sasuke hissed at the boy.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke whispered harshly. "Half these people already think we're having sex, so unless you want me to take my pants off as well and get busy, I suggest you keep your voice down." Naruto flushed as a hot red color rushed to his face and he snarled at Sasuke, but didn't say anything else.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and closed the door, sending his deadliest Uchiha glare at the staring customers that were watching him.

Xx

After several hours of browsing, Naruto and Sasuke were finally done with shopping, and despite Naruto's protests Sasuke had paid for everything in the four bags they held. As they walked into the glass elevator Naruto didn't say a word as Sasuke pressed a button and the doors closed.

Naruto was embarrassed. Embarrassed at how out of place he was in Sasuke's world. Embarrassed that his life was so little in comparison with everyone in this place, embarrassed that Sasuke had to pay for everything they had gotten for him.

"-ruto! Naruto!" Sasuke was calling him. Naruto looked up; he had gone off into his own thoughts again. Sasuke was staring at him, standing outside the elevator which was about to close.

Naruto hurriedly dashed out the doors before they closed on him, and smiled sheepishly at Sasuke scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, as if to say 'sorry'. Sasuke could barely take the incredibly cute look that the fox was giving him, and managed to force out an 'Hn' before he lapsed into his own embarrassed silence.

They reached the car in short time, and Sasuke placed all their packages in the back of the car, and turning on the car as Naruto sighed, glad that the trip was over. Sasuke cleared his throat as he pulled out past the guard.

"Let's go out," Sasuke suddenly said. Shocked Naruto's head snapped to look at Sasuke, his eyes widened. "-to eat," Sasuke looked out at traffic as he pulled into the main road. "It's a really nice place, and it's a good apology for the way those people treated you today."

_Those people?_ Naruto thought bitterly, _you ARE one of those people, Sasuke Uchiha._ Naruto nodded giving a week smile. He _was_ very hungry, and it would be nice to have something to eat before they got home, having to wait on food always made Naruto cranky.

Xx

Sasuke walked up to the door to the restaurant, Naruto trailing behind him. Suddenly a large arm blocked his way. Sasuke turned to glare venomously up at the bouncer who flinched under the gaze but he turned to Naruto.

"Sorry but we can't let you in," he said in a low voice. Naruto nearly cringed at the words and Sasuke turned red, obviously infuriated.

"You can't do that," Sasuke seethed in a dangerously calm voice. "We-"

"This is a private business and we can decide what goes on in within our business," the man in the black suit said calmly, not even making eye contact with Sasuke. Sasuke's fists clenched and he stepped towards the man, and Naruto was sure that if the high and mighty security guard had even glanced at Sasuke he would die from the look in the burning black eyes.

"YOU-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly intervened. "Sasuke, stop-" Naruto's hand on Sasuke's shoulder seemed to calm the Uchiha down. At least, enough to keep him from slugging the security guard. "I'll go change in the car," Naruto said easily.

Naruto turned and quickly headed towards the car, flashing Sasuke a quick smile before he left to assure him it was fine. But it _wasn't _fine. Every fiber of Naruto's being hated Sasuke.

He hated Sasuke's life that he couldn't be a part of; he hated Sasuke's money that he spent to help out someone like Naruto. He hated Sasuke's sudden urge to protect the blonde, he hated that look of worry he would catch in Sasuke's eyes every now and then. But most of all, he hated himself. He hated himself for not being good enough to even _eat_ with the teme.

Naruto struggled as he pulled on the new soft pants and long sleeved designer shirt before stepping out of the car. He glanced over at his reflection and tousled his hair a little before he walked quickly back over to Sasuke, who was glowering like a flame yearning to engulf a forest.

"Eh, Sasuke," Naruto called and stepped up beside the raven. Sasuke glanced at him before turning back to the guard. Sasuke stopped though, and did a double take at the blonde. He looked…amazing. Sasuke's mind turned that word over and over in his head as he looked Naruto up and down.

It wasn't until Naruto shifted uncomfortably did Sasuke notice the blush in Naruto's face, and the refusal to meet his eyes. Sasuke shook himself and turned to say something to the security guard, but the man had already moved out of the way of the doorway. Sasuke was about to move forward when he suddenly turned to Naruto.

"We don't have to go in there if you don't want," Sasuke looked intently into Naruto's eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that studied Sasuke's face.

"Che, no way," Naruto said finally giving a smile. "I changed in your stupid car, there's no way I'm not going in there now. But this food better be worth it." Sasuke looked searchingly into Naruto's eyes and the blonde was afraid that the Uchiha was reading his thoughts until Sasuke thankfully turned away and broke the connection between the two.

As they took their seats, Sasuke briskly gave his order to the waitress who hurried off, noticing the strange anger that Sasuke still harbored for the restaurant.

"What the hell, teme!" Naruto hissed watching the waitress leave. "I can order my own food." Sasuke smirked.

"I know this menu," Sasuke shrugged. "And I know exactly what you would want." Naruto snickered at the words and Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the sound. "What, you don't believe me?"

"You think you know me Uchiha?" Naruto challenged, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke gazed back calmly.

"Yes."

"Prove it!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke's face before Sasuke gently swatted it away. Once again Sasuke shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Ask me anything."

"What's my favorite color."

"Orange."

"Too easy! What's my favorite movie!"

"You tell your friends its _Murder and Mayhem _but it's really _On My Mind._"

"Lie."

"Nope."

"…"

"…"

"What's my-"

"You're favorite food is ramen, but you'll swing for other food particularly anything with noodles. The only foreign food you like is Italian and only if it doesn't have chunks of tomato in it. You hate alcohol; you hate most of your classes, even though you're at the college on different scholarships, athletic and academic. You used to like Sakura Haruno, until she started Sai two years ago, you love watching bad TV, hate working, and if you had a choice between mountains and beach you'd run off and yell that you love them both."

Jaw drop.

"STALKER!" Naruto shouted, causing several forks to drop, and Sasuke to resist from laughing. He shrugged and turned as the waitress returned to the table, glancing at Naruto she laid the food in front of them and excused herself hurriedly after putting two drinks in front of them.

Naruto glanced down at the steam plate of Italian delicacy, which of course involved noodles, and the drink which was of course non-alcoholic, and his eyes went up to Sasuke's face.

"H-how did you know all that," Naruto asked a little shakily. Sasuke smirked at him.

"You're easy to read once you get to know you," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "But of course I'm positive there are a lot of things you don't let _anyone_ know."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, suddenly afraid that he knew about all his secrets. But from the look on Sasuke's face Naruto hurriedly relaxed. Sasuke knew nothing…but AH, damn the teme!

"You think you know everything don't you," Naruto demanded taking a large bite of the food. It was, of course, incredibly good. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and took a bite of his own food.

"Pretty much," he taunted. Naruto made a noise and rolled his eyes at the teme. After a couple more minutes of playful banter, Sasuke took a sip of his drink and looked closely at Naruto.

"So…Naruto," Sasuke started slowly, setting his cup down. "When if your fumigation supposed to be over with?" Naruto choked down his food. It had been almost three weeks, hadn't it? Naruto hadn't really kept up the time, but he remembered the excuse he had given Sasuke when he was found sitting in the rain.

"Uh…" Naruto said slowly. "Not sure! I'll check tomorrow," Naruto took another bite, suddenly and painfully reminded that he was an unwanted charity guest living in the mansion of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything at first, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'll go with you," Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto nearly spat at his drink as he looked at Sasuke.

_Hn. There we go again, what's with him and his apartment? Even Naruto isn't that prideful_, Sasuke observed the dobe's reaction.

"No," Naruto said shortly. "I don't need you, I'll be fine." Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists underneath the table. "In fact, I'm sure that the fumigation will be over very…very soon." One part of Naruto screamed and protested at the thought of going back to that place, but the other was screaming to get away from Sasuke. And get away fast.

"Naruto, don't be stupid," Sasuke snapped. "You're always acting weird. I'm just-"

That was it. Naruto couldn't take it. Standing abruptly he gazed down at Sasuke.

"You're WHAT?" Naruto demanded. "You're just trying to help out the poor orphan boy living in the ghetto? Is that it? With your fancy clothes and cars and…and your 'protection'." Sasuke looked up startled at the sudden outburst from Naruto.  
"News flash, Uchiha!" Naruto nearly growled. "I don't need you to donate anything to me. I'm not your charity case. Go to hell Sasuke Uchiha, I never asked for any of this and I don't need you to save me, I don't WANT you to save me. Just leave me ALONE." Naruto smashed the napkin in his fist and threw it on the table, turning and storming out of the restaurant.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, unable to move for a moment, processing the words Naruto had just screamed at him. A slow anger started to possess Sasuke, _that idiot dobe!_

It was then that Sasuke noticed the waitress standing to the side. Had she heard everything? Noticing his sharp gaze on her, she gave a little smile.

"You're much better off with him," she said hurriedly. "Just let him go back to the gutter he crawled out of! You're too good for that kind of trash." Sasuke gazed at her for a moment before standing up.

Grabbing a wad of money he advanced on the girl menacingly, who shrunk in the shadow of the raven. Thrusting the money into the girl's hand Sasuke bared his teeth towards her.

"Don't…ever say those things about him again," Sasuke said a little more harshly then he intended. He turned and walked out of the restaurant. Something that waitress said did make him think however.  
_  
"Just let him go back to the gutter he crawled out of…"_

Naruto…was he going back to that stupid apartment. Sasuke ran to his car, it was nearly 11 PM, and Naruto was going to walk…or…hitchhike to that apartment in that neighborhood? He'd be lucky if he was mugged, he much more likely to be murdered, or raped or…

Sasuke didn't really understand the possessive and protective feelings that rushed over his body as he slammed on the gas, pulling roughly out of the parking lot, and speeding onto the road, nearly mowing over the people walking across towards the door. Ignoring this, Sasuke sped towards the side of town he knew Naruto lived at.

Yanking his phone out Sasuke dialed Shikamaru's number.  
_  
"…hello?"  
_  
"Shikamaru!" Sasuke said suddenly relieved the lazy idiot was awake enough to answer his phone.

_"What the-…Sasuke? What the hell do you want?"_ Sasuke heard muffled noises in the background…  
_"Who is it, Shika?"_ It was a female voice…that blonde woman's voice, if Sasuke remembered correctly, her name was Temari.  
_"Sasuke…"_

"Listen to me!" Sasuke snapped, his patience was worn thin, and he was filled with anger and fear for that stupid blonde kid.

_"Well, well, bossy aren't we? Look you're the one who called me at 11:30 at night, so loose the attitude-"  
_  
"Naruto's off somewhere, by himself, I can't find him I don't….I don't know where his house is, I need you to tell me." Sasuke cut him off.

"_Why would you call me?"_

"You've been there," Sasuke said annoyed with Shikamaru's answer.

_"Che, like two years ago when he moved in…"_Sasuke's mind went on a bender thoughts screaming through him wildly. Shikamaru hadn't been to his house in…then Naruto…he…

"Where is it," this only made it worse. Sasuke felt stupid, there was obviously something seriously wrong with Naruto Uzumaki, and he hadn't seen it.

_"Go down past the school and get into the south part of town,"_ Shikamaru said tiredly, _"then head towards the run down crappy apartment called Pleasant Homes, his apartment is all the way-"_

Sasuke hung up the phone after Shikamaru answered, going clear over 70 miles per hour as he sped towards where he prayed Naruto would be.

* * *

**So yes, this chapter has emereged. The annoying one that you must sit and wait for the continuation of...not quite a cliffhanger. Maybe a baby cliffhanger. AWWW how CUTE!**  
**Ugh I'm hyper. **  
**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS YOU GIVE UP CAFFEINE PEOPLE. YOU GO INTO WITHDRAW**

**Anyways, please review if you liked and I'll hopefully post up the gritty chapter next. If I can force myself to stay on one task at a time.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay…a couple of announcements…NAAAHHH I KID!**  
**Does anyone else absolutely hate it when people say that? I do.**  
**BUT FOH SERIOUS, I have a couple Author Notes…one, is thanks to everyone who sends me messages, but sorry, I can't alternate the story to fight your specific likings…its unfortunate, and don't think that if it was possible Naruto Shippuden would be COMPLETELY centered around SasuNaru. MAYBE SasuNaruSasu.**  
**Secondly, I've had a couple of reviews/messages that my recent chapters have seemed forced or rushed in some places…and I agree, but I'm not actually rushing, but my problem is that I have so many ideas I rush to type them all in at once, and then I'll switch around things in mid sentence, and I forget that I should probably add this and this, etc. etc., excuse, excuse…long story short, I'll try to do better.**  
**AND, my new favorite person in TehBloodSpitter. Thank you for your reviews, and since I don't get many I've decided to recognize the ones that DO in my Author Notes….so thanks who reviewed, and a special thanks to TehBloodSpitter for reviewing a multitude of times, and if you need any help with your phobia of odd numbers, I have several psychiatrists cards here…but please keep in mind if some of them are found to be dead…you never got the card from me.**  
**Now I need sleep. Its 4AM, I know I JUST updated but I couldn't keep the sadistic side of me from eagerly typing away to add it on for you sadists. Hehe.**  
**WARNINGS:** pretty extreme abuse of Naruto, rape, language  
**DISCLAIMER**: I in no way own or claim to own Naruto or any of its characters.  
Enjoy the story…

* * *

Headlights flashed on front of the dark building as the shiny expensive looking car screeched to a stop in the parking lot. Slamming the car door, a dark haired man stepped out and hurriedly locked the doors with his key, obviously remembering the neighborhood he had just loudly entered.

Turning, the man nearly ran into the small building that rested on the far right side of the island of pavement that contained the crummy apartments, passing by the multitude of other suspect looking people as he made his way to the apartment lobby.

Sasuke had never seen where Naruto lived, and he could suddenly tell why Naruto had never once even mentioned his home, and why very few people actually knew where Naruto lived. The whole building was depressing, dark and obviously disgusting.

Hookers and drug addicts or dealers littered the hallways, streets, and corners, and a couple of very obvious thugs were glancing around constantly. Probably looking for opposing gang members to gun down.

But at that moment, Sasuke Uchiha didn't care. He didn't care about anything other than that blonde haired, loud mouthed, blue eyed dobe. In his gut, the boy knew that Naruto was in trouble, or was heading towards it. Sasuke couldn't really explain it, but…

Sasuke yanked open the door, and walked into the lobby. It was dirty and smelled of old cheese mixed with death. Sasuke coughed slightly but headed without hesitation towards the splintered and rotting desk at the back of the room, with the sign overhead reading "Guest Relations."

The old man sitting at the desk was leaning on his elbows, with a bottle of strange smelling whiskey in one hand, and his head in the other. Sasuke wasn't sure whether to slap the man or the dingy bell to get his attention.

_I swear, if this fucking idiot is drunk_, Sasuke thought, images of a distressed or even dead Naruto filled his mind and his whole body seemed to be boiling.

"Hey! Hey you!" The old man turned and stared at Sasuke for a moment with blank eyes before he took a swig of the whiskey, offering no reply.

"I'm talking to you, idiot," Sasuke snapped earning a look from the old man who gazed at the dark haired man who had just appeared at his desk. The old man slowly picked up a knife from underneath the counter and held it point down on the desk, obviously for Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and delivered a famed death glare to the old man who yawned in response.

"What do you want kid," he demanded in an irritated raspy voice. "You don't interrupt me and Lucy over here." The old man patted the bottle fondly, but Sasuke ignored him.

"You're with guest relations right?"

"Yeah…and listen here, brat, I ain't go no more room for people so get lost before you lose your life." Sasuke was already tired of listening to this idiots voice.

"Shut up old man and listen to me." The old man narrowed his eyes, no one had really stood up to him in this way, and the fact that the dark haired temper boy wasn't affected by his obvious threats intrigued him. Either the man was drunk, high, or didn't care about his own life.

"I'm listening," the old man drawled.

"I need to know what room Naruto Uzumaki stays in," Sasuke demanded. The old man raised his bushy eyebrows and snickered.

"That piece of shit?" he retorted, taking Sasuke by surprise. "…well now, why would someone be looking for him I wonder?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man; he was getting on the raven's nerves. And extremely so. The old man rubbed his forefinger and his thumb together.

"You're looking for money, right?" he cackled. "That good for nothing demon never pays his debts. I'm looking for some cash due from the brat right about now too, haven't seen 'im in weeks! His rent is due and if he doesn't pay up I'll kick the dumb bastards stuff out on the lawn and set it on fire. It's probably a hazard to society."

Sasuke fumed at the man, mentally noting that what he had expected was true, the apartment was obviously not going through fumigations.

_Stupid dobe._"I'm not here for money," Sasuke snapped. "I'm a friend, and I need to know the room number _now._" The old man chewed on his gums before he answered slowly.

"A friend eh…? A good friend, probl'y try'in to help the brat out, eh? Well, if you really wanna help out you need to pay up for his rent," the man said slowly, a sinister grin covering half his face. Sasuke was out of patience, and this garbage was out of time.

Nearly leaping across the desk, Sasuke grabbed the man by his shirt, gruffly pulling the old bag of bones across the desk to come face to face with the burning onyx eyes.

"Listen to me, you scum. You're going to tell me what apartment number and complex he lives in, and you won't get hurt."

The old man responded by spitting in Sasuke's face. Sasuke grimaced in disgust before immediately smashing the man's nose onto the desk and punching the side of his old fragile skull. It didn't take much, with a broken nose and punched face; the bedraggled crook hit the floor hard, knocked out cold.

Sasuke wiped off the saliva with disgust before he moved around behind the desk quickly, ignoring the stares from the other apartment owners and workers that were spread about the lobby. Fortunately for Sasuke, and sadly for Naruto, they saw this kind of violence every day and not one of them lingered on the action before returning back to their own tasks.

Sasuke pulled countless paper after paper from files, the old man was obviously lacking in the department of organization, he had no apparent method to his madness, and each paper was more confusing and annoying then the rest. Finally, overwhelmed, Sasuke lifted up a stack of folders and in his frustration flung them at the wall, sending papers everywhere.

Sasuke groaned and picked up a couple. Right as he was about to toss them back to the ground, his eyes snagged on a list of numbers.

_Jackpot!_ Sasuke mentally congratulated himself. He had found the paper with the list of apartment owner's information, more than likely to use against the owner in case of some…incident as leverage or blackmail.

Disgusted, but relieved that he had found the paper, Sasuke scanned until he found Naruto's name near the bottom of the page. Naruto was all the way down at the end of apartments, obviously this was not a plus.

Sasuke scanned the page, memorizing the apartment number; his eyes fell on the information paragraph about the fox.

_Naruto Uzumaki:_ Age: 22 Sex: Male  
_VITAL INFO: Very protective of small black box in his chester drawers, interesting items inside. Loves his friends, very personal and friendly. Would probably die for others, if needed most likely his weakness would be to exploit his friends, starting with his emergency contacts._  
(The paper continued to list random facts to use against Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't concerned about that)

…I.C.E Contacts: _Iruka Umino  
Shikamaru Nara  
Sasuke Uchiha_ Sasuke still gazed at the paragraph before he ripped Naruto's section off the page, and then stepped over the old man, heading for the door.

Me…I'm one of his emergency contacts? We were just friends before all…whatever happened, happened. He could picked anyone else…anyone…why me?

No one cared, or even gave him a second look as Sasuke left, the aftermath of his methods behind him.

Sasuke glanced back down at the paper as he walked steadily down the sidewalk towards the end of the apartment complex. Sasuke noticed that as he went farther down, the lights were less and less bright, or even on for that matter.

Sasuke frowned thinking of his dobe walking through this area alone every night for…how long? Two years? Sasuke shivered as he continued walking, yes, to top it all off the night was the coldest Sasuke could ever remember experiencing, and what if…if…

Sasuke forced himself to stop thinking, and finally arrived at the complex number. Counting carefully, Sasuke found himself in front of rusted metal staircase that led to a dark un lit hallway. Sasuke gazed warily around, this was the perfect place for someone to jump him, and who knows how Naruto managed to survive as long as he has.

Sasuke checked over his shoulder, realizing for the first time that Naruto's car was behind him. Or at least what was left of it.

The car had been stripped down to the frame, and it was a piece of crap to begin with. Sasuke frowned and shuddered. Whether it was due to his surroundings or the biting cold, he wasn't sure. But one thing he knew was he couldn't turn back, he needed to find Naruto.

Stepping boldly, Sasuke made his way up the sagging and creaking steps, reminding himself that any step at any kind could shatter the stairs. So once he carefully, though hurriedly, made his way to the hallway, Sasuke blinked and stood still for a moment, trying to adjust to fact that there was absolutely no light. At all.

In the complete dark, at nearly one o'clock in the morning, Sasuke had a hard time making out the door knob, but he finally found it, and twisted it. No luck, the door was locked. A small spark of hope sprung up in Sasuke's heart, thinking that Naruto must be home, the door was locked from the inside right? Sasuke cursed, Naruto wouldn't open the door if he _was_ there, Sasuke didn't blame him.

But for some reason, Sasuke wasn't feeling right about Naruto, even if he was inside. He made up his mind to take Naruto, and bring him back home to his mansion, where he belonged. Sasuke stepped back and took a deep breath before he kicked directly under the doorknob. The old door splintered almost instantly, and swung open.

The sudden sounds of dogs barking made Sasuke jump, his nerves were on fire. Stepping into the room Sasuke was a little nervous. There were no lights on, everything was dark, and not a sound was coming from inside. Searching the walls for a light switch, Sasuke's careful hands finally bumped into one.

A low dirty light flickered on, giving a dim radius around the room.

Sasuke looked around the apartment, biting his lip as he took in his depressing surroundings. Closing the door quietly, Sasuke took slow steps forwards.

The room was trashed, and the dust that covered everything told him that it wasn't a recent robbery. Another instinct told him Naruto didn't have anything to rob…so the only other explanation was…? Sasuke continued forwards.

The small dirty couch was pushed at a weird angle, and one of the cushions was thrown on the floor. Beside the couch was broken end table, two legs were shattered and splintered and the table top was split in two.

_Like someone fell on it…_

A shattered lamp wasn't very far away from the broken table, and as Sasuke peered closer he noticed that the shards were tainted with blood, but thankfully old blood. Sasuke stood up again and looked back around the den.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot, and this whole room was obviously signs of an old struggle. With who, and why was unclear, but Sasuke was sure it was somehow linked to Naruto's strange behavior. Sasuke moved to the left, it was a hallway. Kneeling once more, Sasuke rubbed his finger on the old blood stain. It was smeared. Like someone was dragged…

Nervous to find out more, Sasuke followed the old blood marks through the hall and past a bathroom door. The streaks stopped at a closed door. Carefully, Sasuke opened the door, afraid of what he would see.

Nothing?

Nothing was there; it was just Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke noticed that the streaks led to the base of the bed before it stopped.

Naruto's bedroom was worse than the den, Sasuke observed. It seemed that several odds and ends scattered the floor of the room, as Sasuke stepped carefully over them and made his way to the bed. His eyes caught on shreds of something resting on the floor at the side of bed. Sasuke curiously fingered it, instantly feeling the strange constinency of exercise clothes. Sasuke looked at it in sudden fear as a slow dreading feeling came over him.

Gripping the torn fabric in his hand, Sasuke slowly rose and looked at the bed closely. The sheets were ripped and messed up, and blood stains were spotted around the sheets as well as another unidentified substance. Sasuke lifted a thin piece of broken rope from underneath one of the sheets.

Like a wave, the final conclusion slammed into Sasuke.

_Naruto…was…he was…_Many different emotions ran rampant through him, anger, pity, anguish…and a strong sense of nausea. Complete disgust at the fucking bastard who had done this to Naruto. His poor…Sasuke closed his eyes tight and threw the remains of Naruto's exercise pants on the ground.

_I…I need to talk to him; I need to…help him. I need to-…but he's not here,_ Sasuke opened his eyes. Where on Earth would that dobe go? The need to find the blonde boy was more urgent than ever. Sasuke had no idea…recalling the words from the blackmail list, Sasuke turned to find the rotting chester drawers. Pulling the top one out, Sasuke instantly noticed the fake back of the drawer.

Pulling slightly, Sasuke took the drawer out of its place and reached his hand back, shoving the concealing wall away, and pulled out a black box. Running his fingers lightly over the polished wood lid, Sasuke looked back around the bedroom.

His anger hadn't subsided and he knew that he couldn't stay in that room for another second, so he walked out the door and through the hallway back to the den. Where it had all started, apparently.

Sasuke moved carefully, his eyes still roaming the seemingly plain box. But it was mentioned in that paragraph and Naruto had gone through the trouble of hiding it. Sasuke made his way to the couch and sat down on the edge of the cushion.

There were no inward battles of invading privacy with Naruto, he needed to find the kitsune, for all he knew whoever took him the first time might have him again…and this box maybe it held clues. Or maybe Sasuke was just nosey. He didn't really know either way, and he didn't care either.

Pushing the hinged lid up, Sasuke looked inside the box. It wasn't very deep or wide, but it wasn't tiny either. And from what Sasuke could tell it was mainly pieces of paper.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled the first item out of the box. It was a paper from the college they both attended, informing him of his acceptance due to the scholarships Uzumaki had qualified. Sasuke smirked; he remembered this…Naruto had been so excited. Putting the paper beside him on the couch Sasuke continued, pulling out another paper.

Struggling to see in the bad light, Sasuke pulled the first item out of the box. It was a letter from the college they both attended, informing him of his acceptance due to the scholarships that Uzumaki had qualified. Sasuke smirked; he remembered this…Naruto had been so excited. Putting the paper beside him on the couch Sasuke continued, pulling out another paper.

Squinting to read in the bad light, Sasuke finally identified it as a paper notifying Naruto of his release of the Bit of Hope Orphanage, due to him being 18 years old on that day. Sasuke frowned, and put it aside as well.

_So this is some box of his life…?_

The next papers were all small milestones in Naruto's life, his last report card, a copy of his applicant letter to the college, and other small pieces and scraps of paper. Sasuke wasn't sure if he should continue, but he was already half way through right…?

Sasuke pulled out another piece of parchment, it was folded up into a small square, and as Sasuke unfolded it he recognized it immediately, it was a badly made copy of Naruto's birth certificate…his parents names signed at the bottom. Sasuke gazed at the worn paper for a while before carefully placing it in his lap. Sasuke looked into the box again, it was nearly empty now.

The next paper was a folded over newspaper clipping. Curious, Sasuke flipped it over and saw that it was a small column, with the picture of a smoking and gruesome looking collision accident, a small car was completely destroyed by a large truck. Sasuke looked down at the article itself, it listed a brief report of the accident and the instant death of Kushina Uzumaki and the critical condition of her small child.

Sasuke let out a low breath of air, and slowly placed the clipping down. So this was…Naruto's box of his life. His only connections to things he once had in his life. No wonder it was important to Naruto. Sasuke looked down, suddenly ashamed he had invaded Naruto's privacy, which was strange because Uchihas don't feel shame. Ever.

Scooping the papers back up, Sasuke was about to place them all in the box again when he noticed something shimmered at the bottom of the box. Puzzled, Sasuke reached his hand down to find three items. Pulling them up Sasuke observed what they were:

A dingy ring, obviously old and battered.

A faded photograph

And a bloody shard of glass.

Sasuke put the ring back in and stared at the glass in confusion, what did this have to do with Naruto's life? He kept that out, and then went to put the photograph back in when he caught the familiar blaze of blonde hair, even in that old photo it shone like a beacon. Sasuke gazed closer at it.

It was a photo of Naruto as a small (adorable) child, smiling widely and gazing up with those brilliant cerulean eyes at his Mother who was kneeling beside him, smiling softly at the camera. There was some kind of sadness in his mother's eyes, as if she knew it would only be a couple of days before her life would be cut short.

Sasuke bit his lip, and closed his eyes for a moment. All this time, that idiotic dobe had carried around this…Sasuke suddenly had an idea…if this photograph was at all important to Naruto, then…peering back at the photo Sasuke searched for any sign.

The picture was obviously at a lake, under the shade of several trees, a small brown bench was too left of them and…there!

The sign that identified the lake in particular, Crystal Views, it was only a couple of minutes away, Sasuke figured. He knew the place, but it was a large lake and it would be hard to find the exact place that this was taken. Sasuke placed everything back in the box, grimly knowing that he had to find Naruto, and his best bet was at that lake.

Slamming the lid closed, Sasuke stood up-and fell flat on the floor.

Groaning in aggravation, Sasuke pushed himself up. What had tripped him…?

Turning around, Sasuke noticed that he had tripped on the edge of something that was just barely jutting out from underneath the couch. Carefully, Sasuke pulled the metal out from underneath the couch, revealing the frame of a mirror.

Sasuke stared in shock and horror as he saw the full mirror. It was shattered, and every piece was marred with blood. Finally, it all clicked. Finally, Sasuke understood.

Xx

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes. His head was throbbing…where was he? What the hell happened to him?

Naruto was afraid that he was blind, when he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness. But as Naruto's eyes adjusted, he noticed a splintered bench a few feet in front of him. Moving uncomfortably, Naruto realized he was lying on the ground, and his whole body was sore, especially his head which was still pounding.

Slowly, he remembered what had happened…he had gotten angry at Sasuke-_teme_- and then came to the only place he knew would calm him down, make him feel better.

But something had hit him…over the head…

A twig snapping made Naruto jerk, and turn his head to right. Naruto saw a black boot advancing towards him. Struggling to get up, Naruto found that he couldn't move. Glancing down at his body, he found to his great horror that his feet and hands were bound together.

Valiantly Naruto tried to push himself up, but a heavy boot was suddenly pushed down on the blonde's throat, cutting off his angry and surprised yelp. Naruto blinked and gasped as the pressure on his neck slowly increased. Looking up, Naruto's eyes met that of an all too familiar masked face.

Naruto's worst fears had come true, the man had come back. He came back to kill Naruto.

The assailant grinned a harsh toothy smile at the blonde whose eyes had filled with loathing fear, and placed a finger up to his mouth, signaling the fox to be quiet he made a 'Shhh' sound in his throat. Naruto struggled violently, which only succeeded in the man pushing his boot further on his neck, cutting off all supply of Naruto's desperately needed air.

Naruto tried to cough, but to no avail, his body wouldn't respond as the boot tormented him, his lungs protested harshly, screaming for just one gulp of air, a chance to live. Lights exploded in Naruto's eyes as he thrashed about trying to force the boots off his throat. His eyes met wildly for a moment with the killer, before he started to give way to pounding in his head, and his blue eyes started to roll up in his head.

Roughly, the boot was removed from Naruto's wind pipe, causing the kitsune to take a sudden and raspy breath of the deprived oxygen. Shakily, Naruto heaved, leaning his head back he took deep ragged breathes, still unsure if he had died or not.

Slowly, Naruto turned his head to catch eyes with the once again grinning man.

"Something wrong?" came the raspy voice. The very sound of his voice grated against Naruto's nerves, causing him to flinch.

"Go to hell." Naruto snapped back, his voice cracking. The man leaned down, putting his face inches from Naruto's face.

"You first."

Roughly, the man pulled away, as the sudden sickening truth sank into Naruto. He was going to be murder by this bastard, and not only murdered but tortured.

The man left his sight for a moment and Naruto instantly struggled to get up once more, he had to get away, who knew what this evil man had in mind for him. As Naruto struggled, the man approached him slowly, amused by the futile attempts of escape.

"Now, now, don't you want to stick around for the party?" The voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and Naruto froze, paralyzed by fear. He felt the all too familiar gloved hands grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, forcing him to sit up, Naruto was once again face to face with his tormentor, who gave another raspy laugh before slamming the blonde harshly back against the cold ground.

Naruto gasped as the air was knocked out of body and pain exploded in the back of his head. Groaning slightly, Naruto was completely unprepared as the man roughly forced his fingers into the hair on the side of Naruto's head. Ripping on the handful of hair, the man forced Naruto up, causing a loud sound of pain from the blonde's mouth.

The man stood and pulled Naruto to his feet, helping him stand, due to his tied up feet. The man pressed down on a spot near Naruto's spine, instantly sending ruthless sharps of pain up Naruto's body. Naruto thrashed, attempting to get away from his torturer, who stopped his pressure right before Naruto blacked out.

Naruto was gruffly dragged towards the man by the hair as he whispered into Naruto's ear:

"Having fun yet?" The man asked. Naruto gasped for breath, he wouldn't go out like this.

"I'm not afraid of you," Naruto hissed, his voice was annoyingly hoarse. This only served to make the man angry, and Naruto received a sharp punch to his kidneys, and an uppercut to his jaw. Naruto yelled in anger and pain, but the man slapped his hand gruffly across the blonde's mouth.

Naruto coughed as the rough gloved hand pushed against his mouth, harder and harder. Angrily, Naruto bit down the hand as hard as he could, receiving a muffled string of curse words from his assailant who removed his hand instantly from Naruto's mouth. Naruto smirked.

The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as the man flashed an angry grimace and released a powerful punch to Naruto's mouth, letting go of Naruto's hair at the same time; Naruto was pushed backwards to the ground, slamming roughly on the sharp rocks of the lakes shore. Rolling, Naruto closed his eyes as the intense pain of a thousand needles pierced his skin.

Finally, Naruto stopped rolling at the edge of the water, resting on his side; Naruto spat blood from his mouth. Once again Naruto tried to get up, but his aching and screaming body refused to respond. Naruto cursed himself and his own paralyzing fear. Suddenly Naruto was grabbed roughly by the back of his shirt, and dragged back across the rocks and onto the cold dirt.  
The man jerked Naruto up to a standing position pushing Naruto towards him; he leaned in, his breath hot and hateful. The man pulled his glove off, exposing his bleeding hand from where Naruto had bit down. Naruto gave the man a hateful smirk before spitting blood out of his mouth once more.

As a reply to Naruto, The man suddenly heaved the blonde into the air, carrying him over to bench, slamming Naruto down on his back the man gave another one of his hateful smiles as he pulled a sharp knife from his back pocket, flipping it out, he quickly sliced towards Naruto.

Naruto gasped in pain as the knives made a shallow cut on his legs, looking down Naruto saw his pants were ripped from the knee down, and saw the blood slowly seeping down his legs. Gritting his teeth, Naruto refused to show pain. However, it didn't slow down his attacker for a moment.

He reached out and grabbed the waistband of Naruto's pants.

Naruto was filled with sudden fury and panic, and the man loved the sudden realization that filled the blue eyes. With one move, the man roughly forced the pants down, exposing Naruto's legs and underwear. Naruto struggled violently, only to receive a stinging punch to the side of his face, which left him breathless, stunned.

Leaning forwards, the man trailed the knife down from his stomach towards his groin making a small cut all the way down. As he reached Naruto's regions, he jerked the knife down, splitting the underclothes in half, and ripping them off Naruto's body. Suddenly, Naruto reacted forcing himself to sit up he struck out blindly, striking the man across the face with his bound fists.

The man hissed, stabbing the knife into the bench, directly beside Naruto's head, he grabbed the bound wrists of Naruto and forced them over his head, Gazing into Naruto's fearful eyes, he smirked once before thrusting into Naruto's exposed body.

A loud piercing scream came from the abused kitsunes mouth. This was quickly silenced by the free gloved hand. The man had learned his lesson though, and made sure that the boy couldn't bite him again.

The man's complete intention was to cause intense pain, it wasn't for pleasure, it wasn't for a quickie, and it was to intentionally make Naruto suffer. He plunged into Naruto repeatedly, until the writhing fox bled. Naruto wouldn't stop, even though he was completely immobile, the man forcing all his weight on him, Naruto couldn't stop fighting, he wouldn't.

It seemed to go on forever in Naruto's mind, as he clenched his eyes shut to avoid seeing his rape, a lone tear forced its way out and rolled deftly down his tan face.

He could feel it, the whole process; every movement was so painful, and so memorable. Every thrust and every grunt from the disgusting pig that was forcing himself into Naruto's body. Naruto could barely stand it, his back arched as the man struck forcefully against his prostate.

_Kill me…now!_

At last the man slowed, satisfied at Naruto's pain and distress, He roughly pulled out of the kitsune. Letting go of the kitsune, he backed away to get himself together before continuing with the brat.

Big mistake.

Naruto felt the lack of pressure and sudden absence of the man; he ignored his pain in a sudden passion of fury. Using the back of bench as support, Naruto pushed himself up, seeing the man attempting to pull his own pants up, Naruto's untamable fury boiled over.

He leaped off the bench, lurching forwards, the man moved just in time, letting Naruto fall harshly on his knees. Naruto hissed at his failure, and the man growled at the attempted attack by Naruto. He was getting tired of this crap.

Angrily, he grabbed onto Naruto's hair once more, forcing the head up, he used his other hand to pull Naruto's jaw down. Naruto gasped as his mouth was forced open, and the rapist's dick was suddenly forced down his throat. Naruto gagged in sudden disgust and horror.

The man angrily and forcefully pushed into the dismayed blonde's mouth, grinning and baring his teeth at the movements. But suddenly, he felt one of his hands lose a grip on Naruto's face.

Naruto had managed to pull out of the hand that was gripping his jaw. Taking the second interval of his success, Naruto clamped down on the man, causing a sudden screech of pain from the man. Naruto angrily kicked out at the man's feet, who stumbled backwards.

Wiping the blood off his face, Naruto struggled to remove the ropes from his hands, as the man double over in excruciating pain. Naruto felt the need to hurry rise in his throat, choking him, panicking, he pulled at the relentless bonds.

The next thing Naruto knew, the man was suddenly in front of him. Naruto looked up just in time to see the hand striking out to punch him roughly in the throat. Naruto's strangled cry was lost as he fell backwards, gasping for air.  
The enraged man reached over and violently grabbed Naruto by the shirt, shaking the boy relentlessly, the black shirt made a loud sound as the right shoulder was ripped off the shirt. The man continued beating the boy, Naruto's head was fuzzy as his body took beating after beating, and the man didn't stop until he caught a glance at the now exposed scar covered arm.

"Aww," his harsh voice filled Naruto's ears. "Did I do that? You little-"

Naruto was dropped roughly, striking his head against the rocks, his eyelids fluttered as he looked up into the scars.

"You want to feel pain?" the man's voice struck like lightning. "I'll give you pain!"

Naruto couldn't help the loud scream of pain as the man plunged his knife into Naruto's forearm, pinning the blonde to the ground. Yanking the knife out harshly the man grinned at the writhing blonde who looked over at his heavily bleeding arm.

"YOU FUC-"

Naruto was cut off short as the man struck down towards him again with the knife, Naruto's arm instantly went up to shield himself, sending another wave of pain from his arm. Thankfully, the knife buried itself into the ropes that bound Naruto's hands together. Struggling, Naruto pulled the ropes off his arm and instantly struck out to land a solid punch on the side of the man's face.

Suddenly, the man was sick of his game. It was time for the brat to die.

Flinging the knife to the ground, he placed his hands roughly around Naruto's neck, squeezing as hard as he could. Naruto gasped and clawed at the hands with his one good arm. But the man wasn't going to end it that easily.

Grunting with exertion, the man lifted himself and Naruto and suddenly plunged into the cold water.

The water bit into Naruto's body stinging every wound, and amplifying every single cut. Struggling for air, Naruto was roughly pulled out of the water only to be lifted into the air, the man's hands still gripped around his throat.

Naruto gasped for breath before the man plunged him back into the water. Naruto fought against the hands as they held him under. The water rushed over him, and Naruto looked up at the watery image of the man who was holding him under to die. The rough hands pulled Naruto up once more, keeping him dangling above the water.

Naruto kicked with his bound feet, clawing at the hands as his whole body gasped and screamed for air, the man smiled in satisfaction at the color and fear that clouded the face of his victim before he slammed the boy back down into the water.

Naruto didn't really feel the cold anymore, or the harsh throbs of his many wounds. All he felt was the slow fading blackness of death as his lungs burned. He closed his eyes tight against the water, feeling his body start to relax and his energy sucked out of his body rapidly. His hands dropped, as he stopped fighting the man.

_I'm going to die here…_he thought almost calmly to himself. _And the worst thing is…I'm totally alone. No one will know…no one will find me. I left Sasuke, he probably hates me now…Sasuke…Sasuke…_

Sasuke had heard the distant scream as he walked hurriedly around the lake, searching for a certain blonde dobe. He froze, that scream…it sounded a lot like-

Dashing into a run, Sasuke ran headlong in the dark, adrenaline and anger pumping through his body. It wasn't long until Sasuke noticed a clump of trees a distance away. Immediately knowing that it had to be the place in Naruto's picture, he pushed harder than he had ever pushed before.

Sasuke came to a stop when he reached the trees, looking around wildly, he didn't see any sign of-

Hearing a sudden splash, Sasuke wheeled to see a dark clothed man holding something…or someone under the water. Sasuke didn't stop for a moment, leaping forwards he yelled angrily. The dark clothed man turned in surprise to see a dark haired incredibly angry boy running towards him.

Stepping from the water to meet him, he received a sudden punch across the face. Sasuke didn't stop, as he repeatedly slammed his clenched fists into the unsuspecting man.

The bastard dodged his next punch, and retaliated with a heavy blow to Sasuke's face. Sasuke stumbled and fell backwards, feeling blood trickle from his nose, Sasuke barely rolled out of the way of the man's next attack.

Sasuke kicked the man's legs and jumped up the kick him again in the back. The man grunted in anger and pain before he turned and slammed both of his arms into Sasuke who went flying back, landed on his back, to the left of the old bench.

Sasuke struggled to stand, and his eyes glimpsed a pool of blood, and shredded clothing scattered beside the bench directly beside him.  
Feelings that Sasuke had never experienced before came suddenly rushing from his heart, realizing instantly what this man had done, Sasuke stood coldly, and calculated. This man had hurt Naruto for the last time.

The man bared his teeth before charging forwards at Sasuke. Sasuke stood his ground waiting for the right moment…

_SLAM_

Sasuke's right fist caught the man across the side of his face, without hesitation Sasuke lashed out with his left fist with an uppercut to his jaw. Moving deftly, his body shaking with the rush of hearing the man's bones crack under his fist, Sasuke punched the man in the nose, shattering it. The man staggered momentarily before screaming, irate, and lurching forwards, he grabbed a large heavy limb and advanced on Sasuke.

Sasuke moved backwards, dodging as the man swung at his head, Sasuke's eyes caught onto the glint of metal. Reaching out quickly, Sasuke snatched up the discarded, bloody knife before he caught the limb on the side of his head.

Sasuke gasped and fell forwards, feeling blood pour from his temple, he turned in anger, whirling the knife stabbed the man in the gut.

The man stumbled in surprise, and passed by Sasuke, gripping his wound. Sasuke moved with passion and jabbed the knife into the back of the man. Without a sound, the man fell, face forwards.

The fall took him over a small hill that stood over a steep if not shallow valley that was riddled with rocks (namely a ditch that lead to an underground drain) tumbling down and making a sickening noise as he collided with the ground.

But Sasuke didn't care. He dropped the knife and ran to the water, where the man had once stood.

Looking around desperately, he finally caught the sight of bright blonde hair. Sasuke ran as fast as he could through the water and grabbed the floating body, pulling it out of the water; Sasuke instantly identified him as Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke struggled to pull the unresponsive boy to the shore, but finally he was able to pull the kitsune's upper half of his body out of the cold water, and onto Sasuke's lap. Thunder growled softly through the sky as the foreboding rain finally broke from the sky and gently fell down on them.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his eyes were swimming over every cut, every feature of the boys face. Naruto's face looked strangely peaceful, as Sasuke looked over him. Leaning down, Sasuke put his ear next to Naruto's nose, but nothing. No breath.

Sasuke stayed hovering over the body of Naruto, his eyes suddenly brimming with tears, he gazed, never once blinking at the seemingly angelic face of that beautiful creature. Suddenly overwhelmed, Sasuke pulled his legs together, cradling Naruto's head in his lap and hands, as the lake softly lapped up on them both.

Sasuke finally let the tears spill over his eyes, his throat was burning and his mind went blank. Letting out a sobbing sound, Sasuke's body shook quietly as he rubbed his thumb gently on the cold skin.

"S…Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes flew open, sure he had imagine the soft voice. But as Sasuke watched, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, revealing the brilliantly blue eyes that Sasuke loved so much. Sasuke gave a little shudder breath and stared as Naruto blinked slowly.

"H-how…how did-"Naruto cough violently his whole body shaking dangerously. Sasuke looked down on him with shiny eyes, the tears still falling down his face.

"Shh, Naruto don't say anything," Sasuke said in a hoarse voice. He continued to rub Naruto's face; he knew that Naruto was in a dangerous place, teetering towards death at any moment. Naruto licked his lips and stared up at the onyx eyes, as the rain fell around them.

"Sasuke…listen to me," Naruto said softly, every word was an obvious effort. "I…I lied…about, everything-"

"Stop, stop Naruto, I know and I don't care-"

"I…do. I do need, saving…" Naruto continued, his eyes shimmering. "And I…always...needed it to be you." The deadpanned silence filled the dark air as Sasuke shook his head, trying to make Naruto to shut up.

"Naruto, stop-"

"S-Sasuke…I…" Naruto's eyes slowly lost its focus, as the rain dropped in time with Sasuke's tears. Sasuke gazed at Naruto, sudden fear and terror clenching his heart. Shaking Naruto slightly Sasuke whispered his name.

No response. Sasuke's eyes grew wild as he shook the boy's head.

"Naruto! ..._Naruto_!"

* * *

**Ugh, I had two feelings while writing the end of this chapter. Sadness and "ICKK is this too cliché and cheesy? And the answer is….**

**Yes.**

**BUT I DON'T CARE. I think it's sweet…I know it pretty rough in some places, but this thing was almost 20 pages long on Word, and I tried to go over it, but I know I missed some things…consider this the unedited version, I _might _go back and re edit this.**

**Hope you've enjoyed it…**

**here's a question, should I just end it here? Or add more…? Anybody have suggestions? Comments?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**SO since your reading this you know that I have decided NOT to end Shattered, but I considered pressing that Completed tab just to see what you guys would say. Sadistic. IT's sad.**

**Ok, so I've been suffering from severe writers block for about…six years now, like seriously. I have written one original idea or story for so long, and now the writer's block has affected my fanfiction. When will the evil STOP?**

**Ok, so, I have started another story…its much lighter and easier, it helped a little…it made me feel happy and hyper and I started arguing with my reflection again…so basically, I felt more like myself.**

**SO, I decided to whip out my next chapter on SHATTERED! (waits for applause)**

**…well that was disappointing. Anyways, I don't really care if I'm staying up till 5 AM just to finish these! I'm doing it for myself!**

**Yeah…whatever. Anyways, this chapter IS shorter than usual…but I'm still trying to outline what's going to happen with Shattered, because honestly I had only outlined up to this point because at the time I had released two chapters without a single review, so I figured I would 'cancel' it so to speak.**

**BUT Happy me found some people who like to read it, so I've decided to NOT cancel it, and work on it some more. Besides, as someone pointed out, THEY HAVEN't DECLARED THEIR UNDYING LOVE TO EACH OTHER YET. But who knows if that'll happen.**

**Thank you people who reviewed last chapter, _Cherry Jade_ (unmanly squeal! I love your stories!), _starcristen_, _The-Murder-Kitten_, _satans-sweety_,_ BookHippie_, _Kichou-Ketatsuki_, _Aoiro tskui_…**

**And a special thanks to _Angel-Winged-Kitsune, _you inspired me to keep writing, even though I was half way through with this chapter, reading your review made me feel all nice and fluffy so I was given an energy boost.**

**So, enjoy this chapter….even though I don't why I'm typing this, it's not like you guys are actually reading the Author's Notes! You just want pain and sex. Heh.**

**WARNINGS: Language**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto the manga or anime. But Naruto owns my heart. And I wish it would give it back. It's destroying my social life. (CHE, what social life?)**

**Enjoy.  


* * *

**

The dreary lights hummed continuously as the clocks ticked and the sounds of machinery filled the air. The floors were shiny and waxed clean, not a spot could be seen, not a scuff to be found. It smelled of cleaning chemicals, and every window was covered by heavy blinds. If words were uttered it was in a whisper, and every now and then a phone would ring shortly before it was picked up. Or one could hear the rolling of metal wheels, or the soft footsteps of someone making rounds.

This is what describes Konoha West Hospital.

Every room was silent, and every door was closed and usually dark. It was a really depressing place.

Room Number 101 held a middle aged woman, Kamiki was her name. She had been involved in a drunk driving accident.

Room 106 contained an elderly man, his name was Daichi. His kidneys were slowly failing.

Room 108 held a young blonde man who had been stabbed, beaten, raped and finally drowned.

Naruto Uzumaki, was his name.

Beside the bed sat another young man, he was dark haired, and If you saw his face you would never guess he was young. He seemed tortured, sleep deprived, and worry lines creased his pale skin.

Sasuke looked up lifting his head from his hands, rubbing his burning eyes. Gazing at Naruto, Sasuke let out a shuddering sigh before sitting back in his seat.

Sasuke hated being there. He hated hospitals in general, but the whole quietness of the floor was getting to him, slowly turning him mad, and hearing only hushed voices and the constant hum and beeps of machines.

Of course, what did Sasuke expect from a Coma Ward?

* * *

FLASHBACK: (**AN:** The Flashbacks are ALL from _NARUTO's_ Coma mind)

_"Naruto! Naruto!" the warm sweet voice called out, following Naruto everywhere he went. Naruto gave a little gasp before dashing underneath his bed. Peeking out from under the bedskirt, Naruto watched as the feet stepped into his room._

_"Come on, Naruto," the voice pleaded. "Come out, or I'll have to tickle you…" the taunt rang louder as the feet moved closer._

_Frowning, Naruto edged backwards, farther under the bed. Quietly breathing Naruto gazed around, he didn't hear anything…_

_Moving carefully Naruto edged towards the bedskirt to check-_

_"Gotcha!"_

_The bedskirt was yanked up and Naruto squealed as he was pulled out from under his bed by the foot. Small dainty hands ran all over Naruto's body, causing him to squirm and giggle with laughter. Finally, the tickling stopped and Naruto was lifted in the air to face his attacker._

_"Naru, my sweet Naru," the woman he faced smiled at him. "Why are you hiding from me?" Naruto crossed his arms and puffed out his bottom lip, pouting._

_"I don't WANNA go!" he shouted. The woman laughed and pulled him closer to her chest._

_"You'll love school," she chided. "You'll meet lots of young kids your age and you can play and learn and laugh…" Naruto made a noise and snuggled deeper into the hug._

_"And…I bet…they'll have little fox figurines to play with."_

_Naruto gazed up at the woman._

_"…you're lying to Naruto!" he said finally. She let out another laugh and held him up to eye level._

_"Would I lie to you, Naruto?" she asked him seriously, her eyes shining. Naruto finally gave way and wrapped his arms around her neck._

_"Nooo," he pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Okie, I go to school."  
_

_The woman smiled and stood up, setting him down. Naruto picked up his small bag, and reached for the woman's hand as they headed for the door._

_"I love you Naruto."  
_

"_I love you too, Mommy."_

_END FLASHBACK:  


* * *

_

Sasuke looked up wearily once more as the door creaked open quietly. A nurse popped her head in, seeing Sasuke she smiled brightly. Sasuke just nodded in recognition, this woman had been here before.

"I'll be out of your way soon, I just need to get some vitals for a couple of tests we're running," she whispered loudly walking over to the base of Naruto's bed she pulled up a clipboard.

Clicking the pen, the nurse studied the machines under Sasuke's heavy eyes. Finally finishing she turned and gave Sasuke another big smile.

"Alright, I'm allllll done! The results should be back soon," she walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Sasuke stared at the door for a moment.

He never really understood why people were so quiet in Coma Wards. They whispered, tip toed around, and not a noise could be heard. What, it wasn't like the patients could hear it, and it was almost like they didn't want them too. Wasn't the point of being quiet so you won't disturb anyone? Well, Sasuke was pretty sure that waking someone up from a coma was kind of important.

Sasuke sighed, for the fifth time, and leaned towards Naruto's face.

He looked so angelic and peaceful, laying there on the bed. The only movement from the blonde was his steady breathing as his chest moved up and down. Sasuke was pleased to see they had taken Naruto off those awful machines that generated air for him, at least that was a good sign.

The night that Sasuke had found Naruto was burned into Sasuke's mind like a major national disaster would. For him, it might as well be. The only thing Sasuke could do at that moment was try to carry Naruto to his car, but Sasuke had fallen several times, it had been a long and painful walk, but eventually Sasuke had gotten him to the hospital.

Naruto had slipped into an oxygen deprived coma.

And all the doctors had said to him was that Naruto needed instant care, but all they could really do is make Naruto comfortable and hope that he wakes up.

The door rattled again and creaked open.

This time it revealed Iruka and Shikamaru, would walked in carefully. Sasuke watched them steadily as Shikamaru sat down on a small love seat on the far end of the wall and Iruka stepped carefully over to his adopted son lying on the bed.

Sasuke had always wondered about that relationship, after all Iruka hadn't adopted Naruto until he was released from the orphanage, that didn't really make much sense did it? Sasuke wasn't sure of the whole situation, but he knew that Iruka loved Naruto and was very protective of him. And very pissed at Sasuke..

Hell, Sasuke was pissed at himself. He blamed himself every second of the day for not getting there faster, not being able to stop that motherfucker before he could hurt Naruto. And not noticing what was wrong with Naruto to begin with.

Iruka rubbed Naruto's lifeless hand before his eyes caught on to a vase loaded with yellow daisies. Turning to Sasuke, he pointed back to the flowers.

"Did…did you put those there?"

"Hn."

Iruka stared at him for a moment before looking back down at Naruto.

"They're nice," he whispered. Sasuke watched Iruka as he went to sit on the opposite side of Naruto's bed. Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Have the police come?" he inquired. Sasuke glanced back at the lazy man.

"They came earlier today, for the second time," Sasuke answered slowly. "I told them everything I could, but they can't be much of a help without Naruto to give them the rest of the information." Shikamaru grunted but said nothing.

The only people that had been allowed into Naruto's room were his emergency contacts, which Sasuke already found out consisted of all three of the people that were in the room at the moment.

Naruto did have visiting hours though, and Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Hinata had come by. Sasuke didn't mind sitting by himself though. He didn't have to work, like Iruka, and school-…well it could go to hell for all he cared.

* * *

FLASHBACK: (**AN:** just a reminder, this is from Naruto's mind)

_Naruto looked around the busy classroom. He was miserable, he didn't want to be here…he wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to his mother. Sniffing, Naruto picked up a small fox figurine he had found suspiciously in his bag that his mother handed to him._

_Of course Naruto was only four, and he didn't care as long as he had it._

_"Alright class, it's time to draw pictures!" The female teacher gathered all the children together and sat them down at a long table equipped with white blank pieces of paper and boxes of crayons._

_Naruto watched as the other kids busily started drawing, discussing who was going to draw what and who they were going to give it too. Naruto looked down at his fox again, thinking of his mother._

_"Are you going to cry?"_

_Naruto's head snapped to his left to see a stoic little kid. He couldn't be but a year older then him, Naruto was sure. But he sure looked so…serious. Naruto sniffed defiantly._

_"No!"_

_"Well, you look you're about to start."_

_"I'm not!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the dark headed young boy. The boy returned the gesture before he looked at the fox._

_"I like that," he pointed. Naruto pulled the figurine possessively to his chest._

_"It's MINE," Naruto growled. The boy cocked his head to side and gave a little smirk. It was then that the teacher noticed neither one of the boys were at the table._

_"Hey kids," she knelted down gently beside them. "Come on over and draw some pictures with us!" Naruto frowned at the woman, the idea didn't sound very appealing. The teacher smiled a little too brightly._

_"Don't you want to show your mother what you did on your very first day of school?" she said in a sweet tone. Naruto brightened up at that. Standing up, Naruto followed the teacher over to the seat as the pale boy sat beside him._

_"Remember, class!" the teacher called back to them. "Draw the picture to give to someone else!"_

_Naruto chose his colors carefully before he started drawing out his mothers form. He looked over and noticed a little pink rose hair colored girl drawing a house with her mommy and daddy. Naruto frowned and looked down at his picture. He only had a mommy._

_Naruto rebellious laid down his crayons. He didn't need a daddy, he and his mommy were just happy as they were. A sudden tap on his shoulder surprised Naruto. He turned to see the black eyed boy staring at him._

_"What?" Naruto asked him. The boy held out a piece of paper towards him. _

"_It's for you," he added solemnly. Naruto took the paper carefully, and gazed at the red fox that covered the page. Widening his eyes he looked up at the boy.  
"It's…awe-some," Naruto said slowly, still not sure how to say that word. The boy smirked again._

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"My name is Naruto."  
_

_END FLASHBACK  


* * *

_

Iruka looked out the window and glanced down at his watch. He hated leaving Naruto but he was working a graveyard shift tonight, covering for a friend. Glancing over at Sasuke Iruka felt a pang of guilt.

It was obvious Sasuke had been there ever since he had checked Naruto into the hospital. He was badly sleep deprived, and overall looked awful. But Sasuke had managed to hang on to scraps of his personality, looking as composed as possible, calm and calculated…

"Sasuke," Iruka started softly. "I think you should go home and get some rest." Sasuke's eyes flickered towards the older man, but he didn't say anything. "I have to work, and I'm sure Shikamaru has tests in the morning, we have to leave. You've been here for a long time, just go home."

Sasuke shook his head slowly, gazing back down on the blonde.

"I can't," he whispered in a low voice. So low, in fact, that Iruka could barely hear his response. Iruka, looked at Sasuke once more before turning to Shikamaru.

Shika was stretched out on the love seat, his feet and head propped up he had dozed off about an hour ago. Shaking the lazy man, Iruka waited for Shikamaru as he blinked his eyes open.

"Eh? What is it, did he die?" Shikamaru sat up slowly, looking around confused. Sasuke shot him a glare but soon returned to watching Naruto. Iruka shook his head grimly.

"We need to leave," Iruka said looking over at Naruto one last time. "We'll come back," he turned to Sasuke, "I'll be here first thing in the morning." Sasuke nodded as Iruka moved towards the door.

Just as he reached for the knob, the door swung open. Startled, Iruka stepped back into Shikamaru who cursed (and received a hot glare from Iruka). It was the nurse and she was giving another one of those painted on smiles.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "But you might want to wait just a while longer, the Doctor will be in shortly with the results of his tests." Iruka nodded slowly, he could wait a little longer for Naruto, and after all, what was more important to him?

* * *

FLASHBACK:  
_Naruto was scared. His mother had never acted this way before.  
_

_Naruto leaned forward in his car seat, gazing with wide blue eyes as his mother wiped the streaming tears from her eyes._

_"Mommy…?" asked softly. "Are you okie?"_

_Taking a wet breath, his mother flashed her young son a watery smile, gripping the steering wheel with one hand and wiping the tears away from her face with the other._

_"Oh, yes Naruto, I'm fine," she smiled sweetly again at her young son before she turned back to the road. Naruto frowned and leaned back, his mother certainly didn't seem fine._

_She leaned forwards over the wheel, trying to see the road in the rain beating down heavily on the car. Blinking the tears away she narrowed her eyes, looking for any turns or treachous signs._

_"Where are we going, mommy?" She paused for a moment._

_"We're going to visit your grandparents, Naru," she said in a soft voice. "We'll be staying with them for a little while, ok?"_

_"B-but I don't wanna go!" Naruto protested. "I want to stay home, with you! I wanna go to school!" Naruto looked at his mother with wide, pleading blue eyes, leaning forwards again._

_His mother let out a small laugh that was marred by the tearful sounds in her voice. She turned to look at Naruto and gave a small smile, he really was her everything. She only turned around for a second._

_One. Second.  
_

_Seeing Naruto's eyes widen, she turned abruptly to see bright headlights bearing in on the windshield. She turned back to Naruto frantically, roughly pushing him back in his seat before-_

FLASHBACK END:

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently, didn't the nurse say the doctor would be right in? What was taking him so long? He looked over at Iruka who had sat down in the loveseat, he looked completely defeated.

All three men in the room stood suddenly as the door opened.

A handsome young doctor walked in and gave them a brief smile. Holding his clipboard close to his chest. He looked over at the motionless Naruto.

"You…might want to sit down."

* * *

FLASHBACK:  
_Naruto sat back in his rough chair. There weren't many places to sit in the orphanage, and he had been lucky to get the seat before anyone else.  
_

_He glanced around the room, looking at the other children. They were all dirty, and cold. None of them seemed very interested in anyone around them, as Naruto had found out on the first day, in this orphanage it was every kid for himself. Needless to say, he wasn't faring too well._

_Checking around the room to make sure the other kids were busy, Naruto turned slightly and slowly pulled out a small fox figurine._

_It was dirty, and half of its tail had melted off in the fire, black markings covered the once red fox permanently, but Naruto didn't care. Naruto's eyes didn't move, fixated on the fox as he slowly stroked it with his small fingers._

_"What's that!"_

_The fox was ripped from his fingers. Crying out in anger and surprise, Naruto turned to see another orphan's grubby hands holding his fox, twirling it around to see what it was.  
_

"_Give it back!" Naruto whined reaching for it. The orphan danced out of his way, frowning at the plastic figurine._

_"It's ugly," he said finally._

_"Just give it back…" Naruto said pathetically, gazing at the fox in the kids hands longingly.  
_

"_You're a little baby!" the orphan taunted. "This thing is trash, ruined." He ran over to the open window of the dingy orphanage before flinging the fox as hard as he could out into the world. Naruto yelled in protest and rushed to the window.  
_

_Looking wildly out the window for any sign of the figurine, but he couldn't see it anywhere. The orphan laughed and skipped away, as Naruto sank to his knees under the window. He felt a small tear glisten as it dropped down his dirty face._

_Pulling his knees up to his chin, Naruto rested his forehead on his legs, gazing down at his stomach. He hated it here, he just wanted to go home._

FLASHBACK END:

* * *

The doctor shifted his stance, watching as the three men waited for his words. Licking his lips, he cleared his throats.

"Naruto's suffered very, very severe injuries," the man started. "And just having those injuries alone would be a struggle for Naruto to pull through…but, add that with the fact he's in a coma." The doctor avoided the pleading in the other's eyes.

"Naruto is suffering from an oxygen deprived coma, the lack of air flowing to his brain and lungs forced him to shut down into a coma. As you should know, and with any type of coma, we cannot force Naruto to wake up from said coma. And to be perfectly honest, we're not sure that Naruto will wake up at all."

A heavy silence filled the room. Iruka shook his head, unbelieiving.

"But, he's still alive right?" Iruka demanded. "He's…okay, he's still breathing!" The doctor nodded slowly.

"He stabilized enough to start breathing on his own, but after that no progress has been made in recovery, and with his…situation, it's very unlikely that Naruto will ever wake up."

Sasuke felt like this doctor had just dropped the weight of the world on his heart. Gasping slightly, Sasuke couldn't move. He felt like a giant block concrete.

_Naruto…_

"In some cases," the doctor said slowly, "it's better just to turn off the machines and let Naruto go…in peace." Sasuke's eyes snapped to the doctor.

"He's not dead yet," he snarled. The doctor gazed at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"It's up to his family," the doctor said slowly. He turned to Iruka who was gazing at the ground, completely defeated. Sasuke turned and looked at the broken man as well, his eyes almost pleading at Iruka to make the right choice.

"I…" Iruka shook himself. "I have to work."

Iruka sniffed, wiping his eyes he stood deftly, pushing past the doctor, Shikamaru on his heels. The doctor watched them leave, checked Naruto's vitals, and turned back to Sasuke who was sitting motionless at Naruto's side.

"We'll leave him be until his father tells us otherwise," the doctor said slowly, nodding towards Sasuke, he left the room.

* * *

FLASHBACK:  
_Naruto gave a big grin as he evaluated the large campus. This was his dream after all? Getting his college degree?  
_

_Gripping tighter on to his books, Naruto made his way up the stone steps and entered the college.  
_

_The long hallways were bustling with young adults, all rushing to get their stuff together for their first day of the semester. Naruto took everything, he wanted to remember this day. Sliding by busy people, Naruto looked at the people._

_All the freshmen looked excited or nervous, the returning students looked stressed and annoyed to be back in college. Naruto flashed grins at those lucky enough to catch his blue eyes. Glancing down at his schedule, Naruto looked around for his first class._

_Yanking the door open, Naruto was pleased to see he was early…for once._

_Happily gazing around the room, Naruto noticed that most of the students had already arrive and were mingling about the room, talking to each other in loud voices. Naruto took a deep breath before moving towards the desks, he thrived on this kind of thing.  
_

"_Hey! It's orphan kid!"_

_Naruto nearly cringed at the nickname, but turned to see who had called him. His eyes met those of a pointing brown haired boy who was standing in a group of students. Naruto flashed a famous grin and waved at him._

_"Hey, Kiba." Naruto knew the boy from his days in highschool.  
_

"_Don't call him that, Kiba," a reprimanding voice sounded. Naruto turned to see the pink haired girl who had spoken. She turned and smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling. Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat, it was Sakura Haruno.  
_

"_Come on over, Naruto!" She motioned for him to get closer. Naruto felt like he was floating as he made his way to stand beside the girl, breathing in her sweet smell. She gripped his arm, turning him to meet eyes the other students in the group.  
_

"_You should know these people, Naruto," Sakura said pointing to them. "We were all in highschool together…_

_That's Shikamaru Nara, Kiba (you already met him), Neji Hyuga, and of course Ino and Choji, that's Lee and Tenten…" Sakura looked over and pulled a blushing girl forwards. "And this is Hinata Hyuga, she's Neji's cousin." Naruto smiled at her and Hinata's facing burnt up with a pink flush._

_Naruto nodded at them all, enjoying Sakura's hand still on his arm. Naruto glanced past the others and frowned as he caught sight of a pale boy sitting alone, bored, in the corner of the room, obviously ignoring the girls who fluctuated around him._

_"Eh, Sakura," Naruto nodded towards the boy. "Is…that Uchiha Sasuke?" he questioned. Sakura's eyes caught on the boy and she scoffed a little._

_"Yeah, he's just being his regular ice bitch self," She shrugged. Naruto grinned at the description and stopped looking at the man, drawn back into the comfortable conversation the group of friends had started again._

_For some reason, Naruto felt that this would be a great four years._

FLASHBACK END:

* * *

It was dark now, about one o'clock in the morning, Sasuke guessed.

He didn't care, he wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke's onyx eyes hadn't moved from Naruto's face for the past couple of hours, and he wasn't going to leave the boy's side as long as he was hurting.

Sighing, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand, laying his head on the side of Naruto's hospital bed.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered, knowing that the man couldn't hear him. Fighting away the sudden wave of emotion, Sasuke closed his eyes against the burning in his body.

And Sasuke stayed that way, by Naruto's side, until the sun slowly rose from the sky, bringing another day.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was mainly to let you guys know exactly what had happened to Naruto and his current issues.**

**I really wanted to answer some questions in this chapter, thus Naruto's coma flashbacks…I'm not sure if you could figure this out, but Naruto was very young in all his flashbacks EXCEPT the last one, that was his first day of college.**

**Now I did leave a couple of things unknown, for later chapters…I hope you were satisfied with the chapter, even if it was shorter, I really really wanted to post it yesterday but I couldn't keep my eyes open, so sorry for making you wait a day for this.**

**Review if you liked it!**

**What do you think will happen with Naruto…should he wake up next chapter, I was considering maybe a time jump? But I hate those….what do you think?**


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: Yes, I really did publish a new chapter! I kinda hate myself because I had finally gotten people to read this thing, and then I quit for like nine months, unfortunately I must give excuses, after some family issues, my internet broke down for almost two months-afterwards I kinda had forgotten about this whole thing...It didn't really matter though because I had run out of inspiration! **

**But as usual, after a couple of months away from the story, I finally got back and set up an outline for the next couple of chapters. **

**I'm not sure why but I had a hard time forcing myself to sit down and finish this chapter. For some reason I liked my last chapter so much last time it was difficult for me to…continue?**

** Anyways, I have I think I have up to chapter 20 pretty much outlined (barely like, I know the loose plotline) so my only problem is forcing myself to write them! Also writing two stories at the same time is a LOT more difficult than I thought it would be. A major headache.**

** Okay, so here's addressing a couple of reviews from last chapters (questions) AND to recognize those who reviewed as is my random habit or promise, whatever. **

**I believe there was a question about the rapist, don't worry, I have some pretty major plans for that, and the rapist will absolutely be stirring up the drama and plot later on in the story, but I didn't want to completely focus on him, seeing as that would get old really quick. BUT he will be back...in some way, I'm not sure if its physical or yeah, you'll just have to wait and see.**  
**Special Thanks to:**  
**HugAZombie,-Krankinator-, PrincessAyla1994, satans-sweety, Angel-Winged-Kistune, nEmo96, Momoluvsu13, Kichou Ketatsuki, TheLittleRedWolf, ClosetMangaFan, Iaka, Book Hippie, AnimePrincess47, LukiStar, and TehBloodSpitter or Ongakukoi now, U...I LOVE YOUR POEM. And your disorder is fine with me ;), UnluckyTeddyBear3, littlelamb83 - thanks for your input (:, Cherry Jade *suppress another squeal*, and kiki2222**

** Okayyyy on with the chapter.**

** WARNINGS: language, SasuNaru fluff with a side of Emoness.**  
** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! **

** (I always put Enjoy here, but it's getting old. Maybe I should put "Enjoy" in a different language every time…I enjoy these Author Notes too much) **

** Disfrutar!**

* * *

It was around 8:00 PM when the fight broke out, in Konoha West Hospital's polished hallways.

Sasuke had been sitting beside Naruto, as always, watching him for any signs of improvement, when the door was suddenly burst open.

Sasuke looked up, startled. He was already annoyed with these people, and them opening the door and barging in on him wasn't helping to that fact.

Three nurses had come bustling in, not paying attention to the fact that Sasuke was sitting right there, they started checking numbers on the machines, looking at Naruto every now and then, and then glancing at their clipboards. There moves were hurried and obviously they were in a frenzy to get whatever they were doing…done.

Sasuke watched them, every movement absorbed by the cold gaze of the obsidian eyes, and he easily caught on when one of them start flipping the switches on one of the devices keeping Naruto alive.

Sasuke stood so quickly that his chair slammed to the ground making a loud noise as it hit the tile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke seethed. The startled nurses turned to him.

They glanced around at each other, unsure of what to say. Finally, the one who had started turning off Naruto's equipment spoke up.

"Please, sir, we have to…unplug these machines." The voice came slow, unsure of the reaction.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, stepping forwards. The nurse moved back to his friends.

"T-they're needed elsewhere."

"No," Sasuke snapped, his eyes glimmering with anger. "They're needed right where they are."

The nurses looked around at each other, none of them offering up another word, Sasuke glared at them before turning his head to see Naruto's body breathing gently on the bed. The nurses obviously took this as an unspoken threat, nudging each other they finally turned and filed out of the door.

Sasuke tried to calm down his boiling feelings, fumbling around he grabbed the phone that rested on the table beside Naruto's hospital bed.

"Hello, sir," the doctor said with a forced on smile, obviously he wasn't glad to be doing this. "My name is Doctor Hinohara, I'm in charge here. I'm very sorry to inform you that this hospital can no longer keep this patient in our care, due to the fact that as an unresponsive patient after going weeks without showing any improvements is considered brain dead. Without the written consent of his legal guardian, which it says here is…-"

"So what?" Sasuke demanded in an angry and shocked voice. "You're just going to kill him?"

"The patient has been here for awhile, and he hasn't shown any signs of recovering in any way. Our policies and rules clearly dictate in-"

"I don't give a fuck what your policies say," Sasuke seethed in a dangerously low voice.

"This equipment is needed for someone else!" The doctor's fake smile had vanished from his face and he was clearly troubled. "Some other man is struggling to survive, and this hospital doesn't have the resources to help him without these machines." Sasuke took a step closer, his eyes never leaving from the others.

Nervously, the nurse standing close by to the doctor tugged on his coat.

"M-maybe we should just come back later?" She whispered. Another nurse nudged her angrily.

"If that man is going to get these machines he needs them now," she hissed. Sasuke walked forwards slowly, like a lion about to pounce on his prey. With his teeth barred he advanced towards the doctor.

"You're killing Naruto," Sasuke said slowly, "he's a human being. You're treating him as if he's laying there dead."

"Well, brain dea-"

"After all he's been through, after all he's lived through and you're just going to push a button and let him die?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable but didn't move. But the doctor didn't expect Sasuke to lunge for him.

A loud explosion of voices filled the room and the whole coma ward echoed with the shouts of Sasuke and the terrified and angry screams of the hospital staff. Finally detaching from the mayhem, Sasuke moved in between them and Naruto, daring any of them to go forwards.

Stepping forwards suddenly, the doctor grabbed Sasuke's arm, and started to pull on him. Pushing him away, Sasuke was pulled out of the door and into the hallway. Sasuke snarled and ripped his arm out of the doctors hands.

The nurses were busily trying to mess with the machines again. Sasuke turned towards the room.

"Don't touch him again!" Sasuke yelled loudly, gaining the attention of other nurses. Frightened by the tone of the raven's voice the nurses retreated and walked hurriedly out into the hallway, making a semicircle around the fuming man.

"You listen to me very carefully," The doctor said calmly. "This is my hospital, and we need that equipment."

"You listen to me, very carefully," Sasuke's eyes glimmered with hatred and intent as he stared down the man across from him, "you touch Naruto, and you'll be the one who ends up dead."

The doctor opened his mouth to answer, but a different voice rang through the hallway, stopping him.

"Dr. Hinohara! What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see a group of three security guards advancing quickly as they took in the scene around them, gave a sigh of relief, and the nurses instantly turned to each other and started whispering again.

Sasuke, however, took the moment in time when everyone was looking down at the security officers, to turn and dash back inside the hospital room. Slamming the door quickly behind him, Sasuke turned the lock. He knew that the lock couldn't hold the doctor back…

Grabbing the love seat from against the wall, he pulled it over to the door, pushing it all the way against it. Looking around the room wildly Sasuke moved around the hospital bed. There was a medical supply closet in this room, Sasuke opened the door and gazed around. His eyes fell on a sharp object lying on the metal surgical tray.

Grabbing it Sasuke ran back to the door, ignoring the loud protests of the people outside. He heard something scraping on the door handle, and almost immediately after the door was pushed open. Or at least the doctor attempted to, the door was stopped by the couch.

The doctor angrily pushed on the door as hard as he could, moving the couch slightly. He moved his hands around the door, pushing with all his strength.

"Give it up, I don't want to have to cause any more trouble for you, unfortunately this is going to happen…" The doctor heaved again. "You're fighting a useless battle."

Sasuke smirked before he jumped up on the couch. Pushing with all his might on the door, Sasuke was satisfied from the loud shriek of pain as the Doctor's hands were smashed In-between the door itself and the door frame.

The doctor quickly withdrew his injured hands and the door closed again. Sasuke took the sharp instrument and struck into the wood of the door at angle, pinning it to the door to the wall like a large nail.

Stepping back Sasuke wiped his hands off on his pants.

"Actually," Sasuke said his face close to the door. "I'm fighting the only one that's worth anything."

Xx

Sasuke leaned over in his seat, holding his head. They were being so _loud_ outside the hospital room.

Sasuke grimly looked down at the peaceful face of Naruto, he was blissfully unaware that these people were trying to kill him.

Didn't they see that he was a human? A person? He deserved the chance at life, and they were writing him off as a _vegetable_. Sasuke blinked, unable to rid himself of the burning emotions that welled inside.

Grabbing his cellphone he punched in the numbers, Sasuke waited as the dial tone sounded.

"Hi, you've reached Iruka's cellphone, I can't answer right now so leave me a message! *AT THE TONE…*"

Sasuke sighed in frustration as the tone sounded in his ear.

"Listen, Iruka, I know you're probably working but you need to get up to the hospital as soon as you get off. These idiots here are trying to get in here to unplug Naruto…I need you to get here as soon as you can."

Sasuke threw his phone across the room, before leaning back against the wall.

The calm and rational side of him realized that they would take the door off its hinges soon, and they would be in there, but Sasuke knew that he would kill them all before they would touch Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said hoarsely, gazing at the ground. Sasuke couldn't stop the single tear that made its way down his face.

There was a loud bang at the door, and Sasuke knew they were almost inside the room. Standing quickly he went back inside the supply closet, finding the most threatening weapon he could, Sasuke moved to stand in front of Naruto, shifting into a fighting stance.

If they wanted Naruto, they would have to get through him.

Xx

Iruka Umino considered himself a calm man. He didn't like arguments or confrontation, and disliked fighting. Altogether he was peaceful and easy going.

All that changed when he saw the mob at his adopted son's hospital door.

Iruka had listened to the confusing call from Sasuke on his answering machine during his drive home from work, after hearing about the confrontation, and the problems with Naruto, he made his way to Konoha West Hospital as fast as he could. He wasn't prepared to turn the corner to see police men, injured doctor, and gossiping nurses blocking the way to Naruto.

When Iruka saw this he ran towards the mob, afraid of the worst, he tried to elbow past a couple of nurses.

In the middle of the mob were a couple of men. One was obviously a businessman, and a doctor with bandaged hands. They were waiting for the police men to finish ripping the doors off its frame.

"What's going on here?" Iruka demanded.

Surprised, the two men turned to see who had spoken. The business man looked annoyed, but the doctor gave him a sad look.

"Ah, uh Mr. Umino," The buisnessman said hurriedly. "Were taking care of this issue, let me just get you in the waiting room-"

"I want to know what you're doing to Naruto's room," Iruka pushed the doctors hands away, anger welling up inside him.

", you see after a period of time without your written-" the doctor started, searching for words. The business man rolled his eyes and turned to face Iruka.

"Some idiot locked himself inside that room," he snapped interrupting the doctor. "And we need the equipment inside, so we're ripping off the door to get to him." Iruka's eyes suddenly flashed.

"You need the equipment that's keeping my son alive?" Iruka said slowly. The doctor stepped away looking nervous. Iruka looked around the suddenly silent mob.

"Look," the business man brushed him off, turning back to the door. "The equipment is better used on the living then the dead."

Iruka felt liked he had been punched in the face.

"My son," Iruka seethed, "is very much alive. And you will not lay one finger even _near_ him." Iruka noticed the police men still pulling the door apart. "Stop what you're doing right now!" Iruka shouted, his voice ringing through the hospital. "This will end _now_. What you're doing is not legal in anyway, and if you don't stop immediately I will sue this hospital and _you_ whoever you are," Iruka pointed an accusing finger at the business man, "and I will make sure that neither of you have a penny to your names."

Every stopped, shocked by the tone and statement Iruka had just declared. Even the police stopped, gazing at the doctor to see his response.

The Doctor looked for a moment at the lawyer man before turning back to face Iruka. He gave a sigh and motioned for the police to stop what they're doing.

", to ensure Naruto's safety…" The doctor walked up carefully, watching the business man with the corner of his eye, moving close to Iruka he whispered into his ear- "You need to ask for the legal documents to keep Naruto alive."

Surprised, Iruka glanced at the doctor. Slowly, he opened his mouth again:

"I would like to see the legal documents to keep Naruto alive." The business man gave the doctor an angry look but opened his briefcase, pulling out several pieces of paper. Without a word, he thrust them towards Iruka (along with a pen). Iruka snatched the papers away, quickly reading them, Iruka made sure of what every document meant before quickly signing his name at the bottom.

The crowd almost instantly dispersed as Iruka handed over the documents, the nurses and doctors were the first to disappear, the police men finally gave up on what they were doing and begrudgingly left as well. After the hall was once again empty, Iruka nearly ran up to the door.

Knocking on the door loudly, Iruka waited for a response. After receiving nothing but silence, Iruka pounded on the door again.

"Sasuke, it's me, Iruka!" Iruka shouted into the door. There a was another moment of silence until Iruka finally heard Sasuke's low voice.

"I'm not opening the door, Iruka," Sasuke said from the other side of the door. "They're trying to kill him."

"I know," Iruka said, pressing himself against the cold wood. "I dealt with it, they're gone. Let me in, please."

There was another period of silence until Iruka heard Sasuke pulling something out of the wall, and the door slowly opened.

Sasuke stood defensively, not completely trusting Iruka, apparently. Iruka noticed the strange possessiveness, but didn't say anything about it. He offered a small smile, and Sasuke slowly moved out of the way, allowing Iruka entrance.

Iruka moved forwards and stood beside Naruto's bed. Rubbing his hand over the smooth skin of his forehead, Iruka gave a shaky sigh.

Considering the actions of this hospital, Iruka knew what the only thing he could truly do. Gazing over at the pale form of Sasuke, Iruka made another mental note about everything Sasuke had done for Naruto…turning away from Naruto, Iruka looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Iruka nearly whispered.

Sasuke nodded, but his eyes never left Naruto's form. Iruka laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, before he left the room to make the phone call.

FLASHBACK:

_Flames…they were everywhere. How was the fire burning so brightly, when it was raining so hard? Naruto coughed, wiping warm liquid from the corners of his mouth. Struggling slightly, Naruto let out a hoarse sound as pain shot through his body._

_He blinked several times; everything was dusty, and dark. It smelled very bad…like burnt rubber. He pushed against the ground, trying to pick himself up off the wet ground. It hurt every bone in his body, but Naruto finally succeeded in standing up._

_What he saw was terrifying, as he took in the whole scene that lay in front of him._

_Pieces of metal, fabric, and glass scattered the road. Most of it was on fire, Naruto noticed, burning brightly against the dark sky. What did he smell? Looking over to the right he noticed a shredded tire, that must be it. Looking around some more, all Naruto saw was more and more destruction._

_Naruto's head was cloudy, and his confused eyes took in the whole situation, he didn't know…  
_

_What happened?  
_

"_M-mommy…" Naruto called out, his voice cracking. Noticing that she was nowhere in sight, Naruto stumbled forwards, ignoring the protests of his body.  
_

_Looking around wildly, Naruto noticed that the burning seemed to lead to a great shadow several feet away. Naruto stumbled closer to the mass, yelping the best he could as he stepped on shattered glass._

_Naruto reached the mass, and slowly recollection filled his azure eyes as he realized it was a car. Or at least part of one._

_Naruto gasped at the sudden pain in his side, reaching down he placed his small hand on his abdomen. He came in contact with a warm gushy substance. Surprised, Naruto pulled his hand away. Bringing it up to his face he gazed at the blood that was smeared all over his small palm.  
_

_Dazed and fascinated by the sight, Naruto finally remembered something else-his mother..._

_NO!_

FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED

Naruto mentally struggled against the memory, forcing himself to push away. He couldn't relive that, he had blocked that out! Desperately his mind turned to grasp for happier memories…

Pictures and snippets of small memories with his friends, birthdays, Iruka…

Finally his mind stopped, discovering a different memory.

FLASHBACK

_"You. You're Uzumaki…Naruto, right?"  
_

_The blonde turned in astonishment at the voice. He looked strangely at the raven who was sitting beside him._

_"Y-yeah," Naruto said, still in shock. "We actually have known each other since grade school-"_

_"Right."_

_Naruto looked around, unsure of what to say, he turned back to the book he was supposed to be reading, whilst the professor was out of the classroom. It was weird enough for the dark haired man to talk at all, much less to him._

_"So. You're on the kickball team, right?" the man said after awhile of awkward silence, his eyes never leaving the boys face.  
_

"_Yeah!" Naruto turned back to him happily. "I just got the word that I made the team, isn't that awesome?" Giving him a big grin, Naruto's attention was suddenly devoted entirely to the other man.  
_

"_Sure…" the boy couldn't suppress a famous smirk at Naruto. "You…play pretty well, Uzumaki. Not bad for a dobe."_

_Naruto eyed him for a moment, not sure it was a real compliment or a backhanded insult. Deciding it was just a cryptic, and rare notification of his existence, Naruto accepted it as a compliment.  
_

"_Thanks! But I'm not a dobe," Naruto said in a firm voice. "I'll be the best on the team, you'll see." The other raised an eyebrow.  
_

"_I'd actually like to see that," he said in a dry tone.  
_

"_If you come to one of the games, you will! Believe it!" Naruto gave a giant grin, not noticing how the other gave way to one as well, although considerably smaller._

_"I'll hold you to it, Uzumaki."  
_

"_Alright! And you can call me Naruto."_

_"…and you can call me Sasuke."_

Naruto let himself sink slowly into the memories surrounding Sasuke, after that day when their friendship truly began to build…

After flying through several memories of his first days at college with Sasuke, he was surprised at how fast he surfaced to the freshest memories in his mind. Unable to stop the barrage of memories that took over, Naruto was a helpless victim to the current of his mind once more.

FLASHBACKS(AN: these are snippets from previous chapters, to represent all the memories Naruto is flying through in his mind)

_The lights in his area had burnt out a long time ago. He finally found the right one and inserted it into the lock; he whistled quietly as he opened the door and stepped inside. The door shut behind him, and Naruto turned in the dark to look for the light switch. When he turned it on he looked around his run down apartment and went towards the bathroom to shower._

_Suddenly he felt a gloved hand around his mouth. Angrily he went to elbow the assailant but the person had used this as an opportunity to tie Naruto's hands together swiftly and pulled them tightly, enough to make it rip on Naruto's skin_…

FLASHBACK

_He looked under him and noticed the tiny drippings of blood dropping from his temple._

_Naruto shakily felt his head and rubbed the cut with his finger. Pain riveted through his aching body but he couldn't stop. What was wrong with him? He finally pulled his finger away from the cut and gazed at the blood on his finger..  
_  
FLASHBACK

_.__ It looks like a puzzle,__ Naruto mused to himself, staring at the mirror. He absently picked up a piece of it. __It needs something.__ Naruto thought suddenly. He looked at his bare arm and the piece of glass in his hand. Carefully at first, Naruto slide the glass along his arm, wincing at the pain as blood slowly ebbed from the wound…_

FLASHBACK_  
_  
_After about fifteen minutes of non-stop running he made it to the large Uchihah manor. He opened the large black gates and slipped inside, and made his way up the driveway and to the front door. He grabbed the handle and attempted to open the door, but found it looked. Naruto gazed through the two windows flanking the door and saw that all the lights were off in the house._

_He walked out slowly into the rain, his mind seemed to be asleep. He walked to about halfway down the driveway before he suddenly sat down and stared off into space as the freezing rain poured down on him_…

FLASHBACK

_"Your staying with me," Sasuke said almost sternly._

_Naruto was about to get up and protest but Sasuke placed two fingers quickly over Naruto's mouth. "I don't want to hear it. It's done." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned himself towards the fire, knowing there was no point in arguing with Sasuke. He watched the flames, as Sasuke gazed at him…  
_

FLASHBACK

_"I need to find out the name of that diner," Sasuke said slowly._

_Naruto looked up at the raven and broke out into a huge smile. Laughing at the Uchiha, Naruto felt so much more like himself. Sasuke gazed at Naruto for a moment, his head slightly tilted. That was more like the Naruto Sasuke remembered, and was constantly aggravated by. That smilingly constantly laughing bubbling pot of sickening and annoying…Naruto._

_"You might want to stop laughing like a lunatic and get in the shower," Sasuke said dryly. Sasuke looked back at the mess that nearly hid the counters entirely. "And clean the kitchen." Naruto jumped up and heading for the door._

_"You're right, I do need to get in the shower," Naruto said hurriedly as he walked away._

_"Eh? Dobe-"_

_"Too late!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he scrambled up the stairs…_

FLASHBACK_  
_

_That was it. Naruto couldn't take it. Standing abruptly he gazed down at Sasuke._

_"You're WHAT?" Naruto demanded. "You're just trying to help out the poor orphan boy living in the ghetto? Is that it? With your fancy clothes and cars and…and your 'protection'."_

_Sasuke looked up startled at the sudden outburst from Naruto._

_"News flash, Uchiha!" Naruto nearly growled. "I don't need you to donate anything to me. I'm not your charity case. Go to hell Sasuke Uchiha, I never asked for any of this and I don't need you to save me, I don't WANT you to save me. Just leave me ALONE." Naruto smashed the napkin in his fist and threw it on the table, turning and storming out of the restaurant…_

FLASHBACK

_Roughly, the boot was removed from Naruto's wind pipe, causing the kitsune to take a sudden and raspy breath of the deprived oxygen. Shakily, Naruto heaved, leaning his head back he took deep ragged breathes, still unsure if he had died or not._

_Slowly, Naruto turned his head to catch eyes with the once again grinning man._

_"Something wrong?" came the raspy voice. The very sound of his voice grated against Naruto's nerves, causing him to flinch._

_"Go to hell." Naruto snapped back, his voice cracking. The man leaned down, putting his face inches from Naruto's face._

_"You first."  
_  
FLASHBACK

_"Sasuke…listen to me," Naruto was saying softly, every word was an obvious effort. "I…I lied…about, everything-"_

_"Stop, stop Naruto, I know and I don't care-"_

_"I…do. I do need, saving…" Naruto continued, his eyes shimmering. "And I…always...needed it to be you." The deadpanned silence filled the dark air as Sasuke shook his head, trying to make Naruto to shut up._

_"Naruto, stop-"_

_"S-Sasuke…I…"_

FLASHBACKS END_  
_

_Gazing up at Sasuke was the last thing he remembered…  
_

_He remembered._

Xx

The sound of beeping machinery was the first thing that Naruto Uzumaki heard as he slow swam up through the darkness.

His mind was very foggy, and his whole body felt like a rock. Suddenly terrified that he had died, Naruto clenched his eyes shut, afraid to breath. Finally gathering enough courage to see where he was, Naruto took a deep breath.

Slowly, Naruto tried to move his fingers. They responded, although slowly, and Naruto did the same with his feet, wiggling his toes gently. Satisfied that he wasn't crippled and no bones were broken, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

The sudden lights blurred his eyesight.

Blinking rapidly, all Naruto could see was a blurry white surface and some sort of shadow was looming over his body…his heart skipped a beat.

_I'm dead. I've died, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…_

His blue eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of life, and Naruto finally could see. The white surface was a ceiling…and the shadow-

Naruto gazed almost wonderingly, though confused, at the shining black eyes that gazed down at him.

Sasuke.

Naruto licked his dry lips, his eyes locked on to Sasuke's. Mustering up his voice to speak, Naruto swallowed hard.

"Sasuke…?"

Naruto's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, but it caused Sasuke to fall forwards towards him.

Naruto blinked, he felt extremely groggy, and hungry…and thirsty. The slight shudder on his leg made Naruto to look down at Sasuke in confusion; he had never seen Sasuke like this. The usually impassive man was shuddering on top of him, hiding his face from Naruto, his breathing was irregular. Concerned, Naruto forced his weak arm and shakily reached out and placed a cold hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"S-Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto said, trying to speak louder than before. Sasuke finally looked up with a small smirk, his eyes were still shining as he looked back at Naruto.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke let out a laugh. A happy laugh. Naruto had rarely ever heard Sasuke laugh before, and never like this…it was beautiful and sent chills up Naruto's spine.

"You're asking me if I'm alright?" Sasuke finally still smiling, the thought humored him, and every fiber of his being was filled with a strange warm emotion, something he had never felt before…but he liked it.

Naruto gave him his best scowl, still not understanding, the only explanation was that Sasuke was making fun of him.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded, trying his best to sound upset. His body was still refusing to respond all the way, like an old computer after someone restarts it. Sasuke's face was still happy, as if he hadn't heard a word Naruto had said.

"Naruto…" Sasuke gently reached out and carefully touched Naruto's face, feeling Naruto's warm skin. "I'm…I'm so glad you're alive," Sasuke whispered.

"I-I'm alive…?" Naruto said shakily, searching Sasuke's face, a sparking thrill spread through his body like a warm wave as Sasuke's tender touch reached him.

"Naruto," Sasuke finally said in a firm tone. "If anything…ever happened to you, I…I don't know what I would do."

Astonished by the seemingly unneeded declaration, Naruto was speechless.

Sasuke gazed into the deep blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes, they were open, he was _alive_.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, his Uchiha pride willing himself to stay in control, but Sasuke couldn't hold anything in anymore. Not after he had come so close to losing Naruto.

"Naruto, I thought I'd never see you open your eyes again," Sasuke said, his voice below a whisper, making Naruto strain to hear him. "And…I have to tell you something."

Naruto, confused once again, opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the sound of a door bursting open broke the moment between them.  
_  
_Naruto looked over to see Iruka standing still in the middle of the room, as Sasuke hurriedly withdrew his hand.

Tears sprang to Iruka eyes before he rushed to Naruto's side.

"Naruto! Naruto, you're okay!" Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand squeezing it hard, as if he was trying to make sure Naruto was really there.

"Y-yes-OW, but I won't be if you keep squeezing me like that-" Naruto's voice cracked, but he smiled anyways, as Iruka squeezed his sore body.

Iruka nearly leaped over the railing along Naruto's hospital bed and grabbed his adoptive son in a tight embrace, ecstatic to hear his voice.

"N-not HELPING!" Naruto wheezed out. Iruka slowly let go, smiling at him.

Sasuke stood slowly and looked down at them.

"I'll give you two sometime alone," Sasuke gazed down at Naruto with one last lingering look before turning to walk out of the room.

Naruto followed him with his eyes as Sasuke left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Naruto, don't ever do that to me again," Iruka said in a firm voice. Naruto turned back to him, and gave him a small smile.

"Iruka, do you think…" Naruto looked over at the small table beside his bed, "you could get me some water? I'm really thirsty."

Iruka's smile widened before he burst into loud laughter. Reaching over to the table he poured the water into the cup and handed it to Naruto who carefully took it from him, his hands still shaking.

"After all this, I'd be happy to give you pretty much anything Naruto," Iruka said watching him, a chuckled escaping his throat. Naruto gave him a strange look.

"I'm not even sure what's going on…" Naruto said slowly. Iruka's eyebrows shot up.

"Iruka," Naruto turned to him suddenly. "Sasuke…whats up with him? He's acting all weird and not like himself…I don't know what happened did I…" Naruto trailed off unsure of what to say, he gazed at Iruka helplessly.

"You don't remember…?" Iruka said slowly. "Anything?"

Naruto furrowed his brow, obviously in thought.

"Well, the last thing I remember is Sasuke…he was-" Naruto stopped abruptly, color flushing his face. "He was looking down at me, he pulled me out of the water I think…"

Iruka studied Naruto's face carefully, setting away the thoughts that filled his mind, Iruka turned back to the problem at hand.

"Naruto," Iruka said slowly. "Do you…remember the…attack?"

Naruto looked down at his lap, a sudden wave of nausea came over him, suddenly turning pale at the thought of that awful night.

"Yes."

Iruka clenched Naruto's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sasuke, he came looking for you," Iruka started. Naruto gazed up at him suddenly. "I don't know the whole details of what happened, but when he found you…that, monster was…well-" Iruka cleared his throat, quickly moving away from that. "Sasuke hasn't said exactly what happened, but he obviously got the…man away from you. He pulled you out of the water and took you to the hospital when you didn't respond."

Naruto looked astonished into Iruka's eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Naruto…you were in a coma for six weeks," Iruka said gently. Naruto felt like he had been hit by a train. "And Sasuke sat here…with you…the whole time. In fact…"

Naruto stared at him, his heart was pounding, his mind racing. His eyes were begging for Iruka to continue the story.

"There was an incident at the hospital, they…tried to unplug your machines, Naruto. The only thing keeping you alive. Sasuke locked himself in here with you until I could stop them." Iruka looked into Naruto's eyes, searching for some kind of reaction.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in. Finally he leaned back into the bed, his eyes thoughtful and completely shocked.

Iruka stood quickly, knowing that Naruto was processing everything he had heard…it wasn't easy hearing that you were in a coma hovering at death for six weeks.

"I'm going to go let Shikamaru know that you woke up, I'll be right back," Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it before he rushed out the door.  
Naruto didn't even notice, his mind was still whirling. Sasuke…he had done all that for him? Sasuke wouldn't do that much for his own brother, much less…someone of the likes him.

The came the horrible memories of that night…Naruto…he was disgusting. He wasn't worth anything to Sasuke, and he never would be. How could Sasuke waste time on him?

Glancing over, Naruto noticed a large vase with yellow flowers near his bed. Tears threatened to push to the surface, as Naruto mentally swore to keep Sasuke away from him, for the Uchiha's own good.

* * *

** AN: Alright, so, this was the best I could churn out as quickly as possible...I hope you liked it, I obviously did away with the whole time jump thing...because I hate those...tell me what you think! If you even read this!**

**Honestly, it it were me and some dude left off on a story for months I wouldn't come back. Just saying. **  
**But if you did read, thanks and I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I was so excited to get this next chapter out, not because I like it that much, just that I'm real excited to be back to writing. I've planned everything out, so while it may be frustrating, its all in my evil plan. BAHAHA.**

**That was uncalled for. **

**Alright, heres some notes about this chapter, it might be a tiny bit shorter, and theres no major drama, but all my chapters do have a purpose, just remember that ^.^**

**I've planned out the next chapters up til Chapter 20, and you might be happy to know I have no ending in sight as of yet. My poor brain protests, but hopefully you guys will enjoy that. **  
**I also really really want to thank all of you guys reading and especially those that review, not because I want a high review count, but because I read every single one and they all make me feel amazing. And honestly if I didn't get what you guys write to me, I would probably delete this, I swear it. I'm not just being cheesy, and melodramatic, I absolutely adore you guys, and thank you so much for your awesome feedback XD**

**So as promised, here are the new reviewers as of when I publish this chapter: A huge thank you to...DeidArasPerFectAnGel, Narutopokefan, The Desiree Incident, Miss Markova, orichimaruninjafan, Cervello, Akirakun17, karolalpha, TheBrideofChuckyIam **

**I love you guys amazingly, thanks for reading and reviewing...**

**And now on with the story!**

**WARNINGS:** Nothing really...frustrating angstiness.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Blahblahblah I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it blahblahblaaaah

** Uživajte!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was in a good mood. That was something not very many people would believe, but Sasuke didn't care what other people though. The only thing Sasuke cared about, was a certain blonde boy, the one he thought had been stolen from him.

Humming to himself, Sasuke locked his car door, turning towards the hospital entrance.

After watching Naruto wake up, Sasuke felt like a fire had been set in his heart, a new and fiery determination that grew steadily every minute of every day. The Uchiha had never felt this way about anyone, much less any possible girlfriend or…just anyone at all, he supposed. He wasn't sure what it was about the dobe that made him like this, but he had decided he wasn't letting that feeling go.

If there was one thing people knew or should know about the Uchihas, it was that they were determined. Most would call it stubbornness, but for Sasuke it was just a part of his nature. And he was certainly determined to tell Naruto how he felt, and for some reason he had a gut feeling Naruto would feel the same way.

Walking steadily, Sasuke made his way through the bottom level of the hospital, moving towards the elevators.

He slowed down, the gift shop on the right catching his eye.

A bouquet of orange flowers shined from the windowpane, smirking slightly at Naruto's distasteful obsession with the color, Sasuke quickly entered the store.

It smelled sickeningly of peppermint in the store, Sasuke noticed. Wrinkling his nose, Sasuke picked up the bouquet, observing its beauty, before walking over to the cashier.

Setting the flowers down, Sasuke grabbed some money from his wallet. The cashier gave him a warm smile as she rang up the flowers.

"Those are quite beautiful," she said cheerily. "For someone special?"

Sasuke returned her smile with a soft smirk.

"Very special."

The raven haired man handed over his money and picked up the bouquet carefully, leaving the store.

Once in the elevator, Sasuke pressed the button to take him to the coma ward, thinking carefully over what exactly he was going to say to Naruto…would he demand Naruto returned the feelings? He couldn't just sit there like an idiot and wait for his answer. He would have to do it cunningly, make Naruto say something first.

Just because Naruto made him feel like a lovesick idiot, didn't mean Sasuke was going to act like it. He was a Uchiha, after all.

The elevator doors slid open, and Sasuke briskly walked through the quiet halls, making his way to Room 108.

Slowing down as he got towards the door, Sasuke took a deep breath, cursing his abnormal nerves, before swinging the door open.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, stunned.

What met his eyes made his heart skip in fear, he saw…nothing. The room was empty, clean, like Naruto had never been there.

For a few breathless moments, Sasuke couldn't move, his mind racing. Finally, he spurred himself into action, whirling around he almost ran to the desk where two nurses were busying doing paperwork. Sasuke nearly slammed into the desk, laying his hands down he didn't waste anytime.

"Room 108, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said sharply. The two nurses looked up, surprised, and slightly horrified to see Sasuke. No one in the entire hospital had forgotten the "incident" as it was being called.

"Mr. Uzumaki was released early this morning," one of the nurses finally got the nerve to answer him. Sasuke took a large intake of air, at least nothing bad at happened to him. His rational mind snapped back to the several problems that were presented with this information.

"He was discharged?" Sasuke looked around on the desk to see if he could see any information. "Why would the doctor discharge him so soon? He just woke up from a six week coma."

The nurses glanced at each other nervously.

"W-well, the doctor made it quiet clear to that he was still not well, b-but was very intent of leaving early this morning…." The nurse faltered as Sasuke's expression changed.

"Very…intent," Sasuke mused. "Where'd he go?"

"U-hm, sir I'm not legally able to tell you anything else," The nurse clutched a piece of paper tightly and took a step back as Sasuke's eyes flashed. Turning on his heel, Sasuke walked away from the desk.

"S-sir! Your flowers!" the nurse called after him, but Sasuke didn't turn back.

Sasuke didn't need to know where Naruto went, there's only one place that he would be allowed to go anyways. What Sasuke DID need to know was why Naruto was 'so intent' to leave. And he would find out.

Xx

Naruto sighed as he messed with his IV. That was the most annoying and painful thing that was bothering him at the moment, weren't these things supposed to help?

Pulling on the metal rod holding the bags that were connected to his arm, Naruto made his way back over to his bed, flopping down, Naruto couldn't help but wince as his body made contact with the surface.

"Uhhh, seriously?" Naruto glared at the TV remote which was a good six inches from his grasp. Struggling to stretch, Naruto failed and gasped with exasperation at the effort. There was no way he could force himself up again.

Just at that moment Iruka opened the door to the bedroom, carefully making his way towards Naruto, balancing a tray of steaming soup and tall glass of water. Naruto gingerly accepted the tray, giving Iruka the best smile he could. Iruka gave him a scolding look.

"You should be in the hospital, Naruto," Iruka said in a tone of voice that clearly meant, 'you should be ashamed of yourself you little selfish child.'

"Nah, I just can't stand hospitals, you know that Iruka," Naruto shrugged, fighting the urge to scream as pain shot like burning electricity to his arm, where that monster had stabbed him. Iruka's judgmental look fell to concern.

"I just don't understand why you would want to leave, you only woke up from your coma barely two days ago," Iruka came closer, carefully inspecting Naruto's condition. "And I don't understand why you wanted to get out so quickly, without telling anyone…especially Sasuke." Iruka looked in Naruto blue eyes, searching for a sign or anything that could serve as an answer for him.

Naruto forced a small smile but avoided eye contact with his adopted father.

"I can heal just as well here than I can there," Naruto said firmly, but refused to comment on the last words Iruka had said. The very mention of his name nearly ripped Naruto in two, but he quickly reminded himself of his vow.

Iruka gave up at last, turning to leave the bedroom.

"Hey, Iruka?" Naruto called after him. Iruka turned to meet Naruto's eyes. "Thanks…for letting me stay here." Iruka gave him a kind smile.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't take care of my own son?" Iruka winked and turned to leave again. Naruto looked down at his soup, the words were like a warm soothing medicine for the heart.

"Oh, Iruka?" Naruto called again.

Iruka sighed and turned back to Naruto. Naruto smiled sheepishly and pointed to the remote.

"Could you get that for me?"

Xx  
Iruka hummed to himself as he wiped off the counters, cleaning up after he had cooked Naruto another meal. He supposed being in a coma called for a heavy appetite. Unfortunately for Iruka and Naruto, Iruka didn't have much food to give his son.

Grimacing at the thought of having to take off work to take care of Naruto, Iruka quickly pushed the thoughts of money-or lack thereof, and focus his attention on Naruto.

Throwing a towel over his shoulder, Iruka made his way into the small living area, otherwise known as Iruka's current bedroom. Making his way to the couch, Iruka started cleaning off his tables before he turned and rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru had come by earlier that day to check on Naruto and had fallen asleep on his couch. Lazy bum.

Iruka went and picked up his own mess from eating, taking it into the kitchen to wash off, Iruka had just started the water when he was surprised by a knock on his apartment door.

Turning off the water, Iruka walked to the door, yanking it open to reveal Sasuke Uchiha, his hand posed to knock again.

Iruka could've sworn he caught a glimpse of a worried look on Sasuke's face, the millisecond before the emotionless mask took over the pale man's face once more. Iruka cleared his throat nervously, he knew what Sasuke was here for.

"H-hello, Sasuke," Iruka gave him his friendliest smile. "What brings you here?"

Sasuke gave him a look.

"I went by the hospital today," Sasuke said in a monotone voice. "I noticed Naruto wasn't in his room."

"O-oh, really?" Iruka smiled again, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. It was obvious Sasuke knew Naruto was here, it would be pointless to lie to him.

"Do you know where he is, Iruka?"

"Well, you know, Naruto hates hospitals," Iruka shrugged. "He just wanted to be someplace…familiar, I think. He's asleep right now…"

Sasuke slowly nodded, glancing behind Iruka into the house to see if he saw Naruto. Iruka studied him carefully, And in one second, Iruka noticed how hurt Sasuke was. Sasuke turned away from him, and walked away from the apartment, back to the parking lot.

Giving a long sigh, Iruka closed the door behind him, securely locking it. Turning, Iruka almost yelped to see Shikamaru standing directly in front of him.

"Gah, Shikamaru, don't sneak up on me like that," Iruka said uncomfortably, unsure of what Shikamaru had heard of that conversation.

"Why'd you send Sasuke away?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. Iruka shrugged.

"Naruto needs his rest," Iruka quickly made himself busy around the house. Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't stop you from letting me in to see him," Shikamaru almost sounded like he was taunting Iruka. Sighing, Iruka threw the towel down and turned to face Shikamaru, a look of helplessness on his face.

"Naruto won't see him. I don't know why, and I don't understand, but I can't…I can't just let Sasuke in when he obviously doesn't want to see him. I…" Iruka trailed off, shaking his head he turned back to what he's doing.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, before turning towards the door.

"I should get going, Temari will be waiting for me," Shikamaru glanced back over his shoulder. "Iruka, you need to take a break sometime. You'll get yourself killed if you keep working as hard as you do, take a break."

Iruka said nothing as the door closed behind Shikamaru.

Xx

"Naruto! Your class begins in 20 minutes! And it takes 30 to get to the college!" Iruka's voice rang through small apartment.

Naruto sighed, dragging his feet as he swung his bag around his shoulder. Slowly opening the door, he walked into the living area where Iruka was tiredly eating some odd looking meal, he had just gotten off work.

"I don't wanna go," Naruto whined.

"Please, Naruto, you're 20 years old, stop acting like a three year old."

Naruto gave Iruka a look before finally forcing himself to go out the front door. It had been two weeks since Naruto had left the hospital, and he hadn't seen Sasuke once. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had attempted to see him of course, Iruka never mentioned it.

Naruto was dreading his return to school, to face everyone there…more than likely the persistent questions, and worst of all, the teme himself.

"I'll be back later on," Naruto mumbled grabbing Iruka's keys, he closed the door behind him. Naruto walked briskly in the cold November air, making his way through the small sheltered sidewalks that led to the parking lot of Iruka's apartment complex.

Finally arriving at Iruka's small car, Naruto shivered before quickly unlocking the door and sliding in. Cranking the car, he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road, speeding to make sure he got to class on time. The last thing he wanted was to walk in front of everybody.

Naruto dashed through the hallways, grimacing at the pain he got when he ran, he almost passed his door before he slid to a stop. Yanking it open he breathless stepped inside the room, feeling the rush of air as the door swung open.

"After the Romans quickly established…" the professor turned trailing off as she noticed Naruto.

_Shit._

Naruto slowly made his way around the corner, his worst fears realized as he faced a class of at least fifty people staring at him as he made his way slowly up the aisle of students.

Unknowingly griping his cut up arm, Naruto kept his head down, unable to bear the looks on the other students faces.

Making his way to the back of the room Naruto slid quietly into his seat as the professor continued her lecture on Ancient Roman history. Naruto carefully lifted his eyes and scanned the room.

Letting a low but long breath out Naruto was relieved to find that Sasuke was not in the class. Lazily looking around the room, Naruto found he could barely concentrate on what the professor was teaching, it almost sounded like a far away voice that he could barely make out as his thoughts drifted.

Rubbing his arm, Naruto carefully lifted his sleeve, exposing one of the stab scars from the attack. Naruto ran his fingers along the upraised skin gingerly tracing it over and over again as flashes from that night threatened to make their way into Naruto's mind.

Naruto's eyes caught on to the faded marks on the same arm from his cutting. Naruto's eyes darkened as he remembered his apartment and the mirror underneath his couch. He supposed no matter how hard he tried to forget that life and those moments he just couldn't, they were as permanent as the scars on his arm.

The loud sound of a chair hitting the floor, caused Naruto to jolt out of his own mind and look around, feeling as if he had been asleep he noticed that everyone was quickly filing out of the classroom, the buzz of conversation rising into the air. Moving to get up as well, Naruto noticed the pieces of paper lying on his desk.

_When did that get there…_

Picking it up he studied it, it was the assignment for next week. Naruto glanced at the teacher, had she put them there?

With a painful sharp feeling in his gut, Naruto realized he had his sleeve up exposing his scars. Had his teacher…?

Naruto swung the bag around his shoulder and made his way quickly towards the exit, desperately hoping not to catch the teachers attention.

Almost there…almost there-

"Uzumaki! Would you wait there please?" The new professor's voice was stern but had a hint of kindness in it. Or was it pity? Naruto bit his lip and turned, head down towards the professor.

"Yes, Professor?" Naruto asked meekly.  
"Well I noticed today you were a bit…distracted," the woman moved around her desk and pulled up another piece of paper. "So I wrote down the page numbers that we were concentrating on, it should help you with this weeks assignment." Handing over the paper, Naruto glanced up at her.

She seemed nice enough, a nice face smiling eyes, and dark pulled back hair. But why did she…as Naruto wasn't usually known for keeping silent-

"Why did you do this?" Naruto asked her curiously.

The woman stared at him for a moment before walking back around her desk to stand behind her chair.

"Well, I know the first day returning to class is hard, and I know you've been out for a couple of weeks…I'm new here, and I just wanted to make sure everyone gets off to a good start." She flashed a friendly smile.

"Ok…look I'm sorry I wasn't…really paying attention, I guess my mind just…wasn't very focused today." The woman nodded a look of pity flashed across her face.

"Well that's fine, I know you'll have your rough days but just keep going and you will get you through it-"

"Excuse me, rough days…? Get through what?" Naruto watched her carefully.

Obviously and suddenly uncomfortable the woman cleared her throat, and moved a stray hair out of her face.

"Well, Naruto, I'm sure what you went through was very traumatic-"

"What I went through?"

"W-well yes, I know what happened to you, and I think you're very brave not very many people-"

"Wait…you know?" Naruto felt a blaze of emotion, of which he wasn't sure. It seemed to be a mix of surprising horror, humiliation, and disgust.

"Well yes, Naruto, I think most people do-"

"Wait you mean everybody knows?" Naruto felt the breath rush from his body like a mountain just crushed his lungs. The woman opened her mouth to respond but Naruto had already turned and nearly stumbled out of the classroom.

Walking quickly down the hallway, Naruto found he was unable to look at any of their faces. They all were whispering, pointing…how did it get out? Who told them? Naruto bit his lip, he felt like he was some sort of a show, a spectacle, like the animals in the zoo everyone stares at feels sorry for.

Angrily Naruto raised his head slightly, refusing to let them to get them.

That quickly changed when Naruto's bright blue eyes caught on to the back of a raven headed boy only a few feet ahead of him.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Naruto dropped on all fours, quickly hiding the mass of walking students. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned, looking for the source of the sound. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut praying that Sasuke wouldn't come his way.

Just before Sasuke took his first step in Naruto's direction, Naruto could hear Sakura's voice calling his name. Sasuke turned to face the pink haired girl and Naruto took his chance. Turning he scrambled along the cool floor on his hands and knees.

Reaching a dark classroom, Naruto quickly slid towards it, desperately pulling on the door handle, Naruto was able to crack the door open and slide inside in the darkness. Quickly flattening himself against the wall, Naruto's breathing came hard.

Naruto could hear Sakura's annoyingly cheery voice getting louder as she got closer, Naruto held his breathe and looked through the crack of the door right as Sakura and Sasuke's forms passed by in the hallway.

Waiting a couple of seconds, Naruto sighed deeply before carefully slipping out of the classroom. To come face to face with Shikamaru.

"Ahh!" Naruto grabbed his chest looking angrily back up at Shika. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry, I guess it isn't the smartest thing to give you any more health problems," Shikamaru smirked back at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, turning to start down the hallway towards his next class.

"So…" Shikamaru suppressed a yawn, "is there a reason you were hiding in a dark classroom? Or should I even ask."

Naruto sighed, falling back to walk side by side with Shikamaru. Glancing around to see who was around he looked down at his feet.

"Shika…everyone knows," Naruto nearly whispered. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Did you really think that a college student from this particular college being attacked in a public park and put into a coma for six weeks didn't hit the news? Come on, Naruto."

"It's humiliating! They're either whispering about me, or looking at me with these…little pity faces. I can't stand it," Naruto looked up at Shikamaru. "I don't know how to deal with it."

Shikamaru nodded slowly and gave Naruto a little smile.

"I think only you can find out how to do that. Just give it some time." The two friends continued walking in silence turning into another hallway, before Shikamaru spoke up again. "So, that's why you were in the classroom? It had nothing to do with the fact that Sasuke was walking by at the exact same time you literally crawled into it?"

Naruto shot Shikamaru a look.

"You were spying on me!" Naruto shouted loudly, pointing a finger in Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru pushed the hand away.

"No, I had just came out of class, and I happened to observe you. Naruto, why are you avoiding Sasuke? You wouldn't let him see you while you were recovering, now you're literally running and hiding from him."

Naruto looked down again, a deep depression settling in on him.

"Because…Sasuke is…well, Sasuke. He's rich, he's smart…and he doesn't need to bother with me. You know…how much he did for me. Shikamaru, I'm a waste of time, I'm worth nothing compared to him, and I need him to…I need to protect him from me."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, staring at Naruto, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Naruto, you don't really believe that do you?" Shikamaru nearly hissed grabbing Naruto's arm, but the blonde refused to make eye contact with him. "Naruto that's bullshit."

The blue eyed boy pulled away from Shikamaru, how could he understand anyways?

"I have to get to class," Naruto offered before quickly retreating into a classroom.

Xx

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Naruto, he avoided all of his friends, including Shikamaru, he tried to slip by into the crowd, minimize the looks he got from people who had heard about what happened to him, he stayed away from most everybody.

Making sure not to bump into anyone he knew, Naruto took long routes to get to classes, and lunch. Pretty much, Naruto tried to be invisible, as if he didn't even go to the school.

_How I've changed_, Naruto mused, vaguely remembering how he used to thrive on the school, the people, his friends…now all he wanted was to keep everyone as far as possible from him…for their own good of course.

Finally, it was the end of the school day, Naruto made his way towards the exit, he made sure he chose the back exit, the service entrance that staff went through, and deliveries went through. There was still pretty big school traffic of people laughing and talking, so Naruto lowered his head into his books.

Which is why he didn't notice anyone in front of him until he collided with them head on.

Naruto cursed as he fell backwards, landing on his butt, and dropping all his books. Scrambling up, Naruto rushed to gather all his stuff, muttering an apology to whoever he had slammed into.

Grabbing all his books in one arm, Naruto grimaced as he struggled to get up.

Turning, Naruto noticed a hand extended to help him up. Taking it, Naruto grunted as he finally stood up straight.

All the blood drained from his face as he faced the man he had run into, none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven was staring him down, not in an unkind way, more of a curious fashion. He seemed to be scanning Naruto for any injuries, or something out of place. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, glancing into those glimmering obsidian eyes once before he was forced to look away.

"Sorry for running into you, Sasuke," Naruto managed to mutter it, in a low voice. "I should…I should probably go now," Naruto made a move to go around Sasuke to the exit, so temptingly close.

Sasuke moved slightly to block Naruto's movements. A pale hand reached out and carefully brushed against Naruto's face. Naruto looked up in surprise. Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand, but his emotionless expression never changed.

"You look better," Sasuke finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Naruto said nothing. "How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be back so soon?" Naruto shifted.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me," Naruto muttered.

"What am I supposed to do, since you've been ignoring me?"

Naruto looked up quickly, studying Sasuke's face, but it didn't change. Naruto's resolve steeled itself.

"I've got to go," Naruto moved to get past the Uchiha, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke said quietly, aware that people were starting to notice them. Naruto looked up in his face.

Suddenly he wanted to spill everything, throw the books down and cry into Sasuke's shoulder, relax into his friend, tell him that he couldn't sleep at night, he had worse nightmares than before. Tell him he flinched every time anyone-_anyone_ touched him. Tell him that every shadow looked like that man, tell him…

"I need to go." Naruto shouldered past Sasuke finally breaking through and getting to the exit, Naruto forced himself not to look back.

* * *

_**Ahhh NO NARUTO! LOVE HIM!**_  
**Yeah I kinda screamed that as I wrote it. **

**Anyways here is a real Author Note: **  
** Here's a little information, as most people know its two days til Christmas Day, I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done, but I really really want to upload another chapter in the next couple of days, if I do it will probably be shorter than normal, but at least its a chapter!**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...**  
**Let me know! (:**

**BOOM goes the dynamite. **

**Yes you just read that right.**  
**Oh Snap. **


	10. Chapter Ten

Okay, so this one kinda made me cry a little bit. First off MERRY CHRISTMAS, I wrote this Christmas Eve, and I'm posting it 2 AM Christmas Morning...technically the day after Christmas, but WHO CARES. I love this story and you people so much I had to post this chapter.

I kinda cringe because I'm giving you guys another shorterish chapter, but I had to get to the ten chapters mark before I took a little holiday break from writing.

So, notes about this chapter...it made me really sad, but I'm quickly developing the solid story for the rest of the chapters, and I think I've struck inspiration once again. So cheers to that!

Do you guys read the AN? Or do you just skip to the chapter?  
Hm.

Here's the shoutouts to the reviews as of when this was posted:  
**Huge thanks to, karolalpha, done-and-done, SayomiHayashi, Cervello, Narutopokefan, and TheBrideofChuckyIam**  
Thanks for taking a couple of seconds to make me feel good about my lil fanfiction story ^.^

**WARNINGS:** Angst, slight fluffy yaoi content  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto Uzumaki, the brand Naruto, or anything associated or anything to DO with Naruto. But I wish I did.

**Genieten!**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke rested his head on his hand, tapping his pencil on his desk boredly. He had no interest in Physics and he didn't plan to develop any later on in life either. The only thing his mind was on, was that blue eyed, blonde hair pain the in neck.

Sasuke hadn't seen him all day, he had thought they had the same class together, but maybe he was wrong. But then again, Uchiha's are never wrong.

That means Naruto was still avoiding him.

Sasuke usually didn't like people, but with Naruto…it felt like a string of needles stabbing him everytime the blonde turned and walked the other way when he sees him, or leaves the college before Sasuke can try to talk to him.

Was it something he had done? Had he offended, or hurt Naruto in anyway?

Not that he could think of.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Naruto's behavior was a complete mystery.

But he was going to find out the answer.

Sasuke moved quickly as the professor dismissed, calculating quickly in his mind.

This would've been Naruto's last class…it was probable that Naruto had already gone back to Iruka's…Sasuke waited carefully as the professor conversed with a different student. Moving stealthily, Sasuke slipped behind his desk, grabbing the role paper. Scanning it quickly, Sasuke nearly scoffed when he noticed Naruto's name crossed out, with a small 'transferred classes' scribble beside it.

"Uchiha! What do you think you're doing?" the professor shouted at him, noticing his student going through his papers.

Sasuke uttered nothing but a 'Hn' before moving past him and leaving the classroom. If Naruto transferred to another class…the only one he could possibly switch to is one on this day…and he knew that Naruto had been at his regular classes today, so that meant he was probably still in his class.

Rifling through his memory, Sasuke decided the easiest thing would be to go by the classroom doors and see if Naruto was in any of them.

Setting off, Sasuke's rational mind chided him for being overly obsessed with the dobe. Sasuke pushed that aside, what he felt for Naruto was obviously not rational, why should he listen to that part of his mind?

Sasuke did kind of feel stupid, going through halls casually peering into windows to see if there was a class going on, searching for the blonde. Feeling more than a little bit like a stalker, Sasuke's only justification is that Naruto had shut him out, and this was the only way to make sure he was okay.

And by the looks of Naruto, he wasn't. Naruto was worse than he was while he was staying with Sasuke, he had withdrawn completely into his own mind, his body looked like it would break if someone bumped into him, his beautiful eyes had dark circles from his lack of sleep…probably due to nightmares.

Sasuke hated it that he couldn't do anything for him, but Naruto was pushing him out. And so this was what he was forced to do. A little part of him hated Naruto for acting the way he was, but Sasuke never really paid much attention to that.

Finally spotting the only class still going on, Sasuke stepped to the side of the door, he didn't Naruto to go running, so his best bet was to stay out of sight.

Sure enough, the door opened merely moments after Sasuke moved, and the students quickly poured out, talking back and forth with each other.

And there was Naruto, trying to force himself out of the main crowd of people, his eyes obviously looking for the quickest exit. Sasuke studied him.

He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a thick hoodie, his hair was as spiky as ever, but the circles under his eyes seemed worse.

Suddenly, Naruto tripped, sprawling on the floor, his bag flying open spilling its contents. Sasuke went to move forwards, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Whirling around to see who dared to touch him, Sasuke almost groaned out loud in annoyance as his eyes met Shikamaru's smirking expression.

"What do you want, Nara," Sasuke snapped, turning his eyes back to Naruto, who was up on his knees, muttering to himself as he picked up his items, the students milling busily around him. Shikamaru always annoyed him, and the fact that the lazy man had stopped him from going to Naruto only made him more on edge towards him.

"Stalking Naruto, are we?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Well, I guess you have too since Naruto's sorta avoiding you."

Sasuke shot him a sharp glance, but still said nothing. Shikamaru sighed.

"You know, before I ticked off Naruto, he did talk to me. But I guess you don't want to know what that is…"

"I'm not playing your games, Nara," Sasuke snapped, "If you have something to say, then say it."

"From what I gather, he's really depressed." Shikamaru started slowly, "I tried talking to him…but when I mentioned you, he got pissed and hasn't talked to me since."

Sasuke turned to look at him, his obsidian eyes read of curiosity. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"Of course I can see he's been ignoring you, and as you can guess I find it really weird. So I said something to him about it, and he…"

"Spit it out, Shikamaru."

"He thinks he's protecting you."

Sasuke turned, his full attention on Shikamaru, shock lining his face. His head felt like a whirlwind, Naruto was protecting…him?

"Protecting me? From what?" Shikamaru gave him a hard stare.

"From him. He thinks that he's bad for you or something…I told him it was bull-"

Sasuke wasn't listening anymore, Shikamaru's voice faded into the background as a million thoughts and questions rushed into Sasuke's mind. What the hell did that mean? Protect him from Naruto? He turned back to where Naruto had been only seconds before, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke didn't have any idea what Naruto was up to, or meant, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Xx

Walking up to the apartment door, Sasuke was careful to bring the bag he was carrying closer to his body. The cold wind was really picking up and the last thing he wanted was for some of it to fly away. Finally reaching Iruka's apartment, Sasuke steeled himself and knocked heavily on the door.

(INSIDE)

Naruto sat shivering on the couch, flipping the channels. Pulling his thin shirt closer to his arms, Naruto couldn't help but make a loud "brr" sound. Iruka's apartment was freezing, and it was only going to get worse. He didn't know how Iruka could stand it!

Then came the knock on the door.

Turning towards the door, Naruto thought for a moment.

It couldn't be Iruka, he had just left for work about an hour ago…what if it was one of his old friends trying to see him? What would he say to them?

Decidedly, Naruto turned back to the TV, ignoring the knock. It was two seconds later that another knocked sounded throughout the tiny apartment.

Scowling in annoyance, Naruto pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the door, pressing his eye against the small hole at the top of the door, Naruto almost screamed when he saw Sasuke standing there.

Turning quickly away from the door, Naruto pressed his back up against it as if he were afraid Sasuke would bust down the door to get to him. Breathing heavily Naruto thought quickly.

_What the hell did the teme not get about this? Have I not been clear enough? What could he possibly want? _Another knock.

"Go away, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled through the door, hoping that-and the biting cold-would be enough to shake Sasuke's will, but of course not. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Open the door, Naruto."

"Go away I don't want to see you!"

Silence for a few moments.

"I have something for you."

Naruto's interest was perked…and since he was sure that the person knocking wasn't an attacker, Naruto slowly turned towards the door again, twisting the deadbolt, his mind screaming no, but his body seemed to move on its own.

Finally pulling the door open to reveal his head and torso, Naruto scowled at Sasuke, who was now obviously holding a bag.

"Yes…?" Naruto started, forcing his voice to sound as emotionless as the other boys usually did. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Its freezing, aren't you going to invite me in?" Sasuke asked in a dry voice.

"…No."

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, Naruto's stubbornness was more annoying than any he had encountered before. Staring at Naruto fiercely he crossed his arms.

"We're going to talk about this Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice. "One way or the other." Naruto looked down at his bare feet.

"I don't want to talk about it, Sasuke," Naruto responded firmly, "I just want to be left alone."

"Well I don't care what you want."

"Obviously."

Sasuke studied Naruto in silence, the once muscular, vibrant, and active man was now very thin, and shivered violently as the wind from outside reached him. Sasuke went to take a step toward him, but Naruto instantly moved back and the door closed a bit, he didn't want to chase Naruto off, this was the most communication he had with the boy for a week and a half.

"Naruto, I-"

"There he is!"

Naruto looked up in surprise, that was definitely not Sasuke's voice that just shouted it, mainly because it was a woman's voice.

Sasuke turned as well, surprised when he saw a well dressed woman hurriedly rushing towards him, a crew of men behind her. What was in her hand…was that a microphone? An alarm instantly went off in Sasuke's head, even before he saw one of the men lift a camera to his shoulder.

Sasuke turned quickly to warn Naruto but it was too late, the news crew had already reached the door. The woman took a deep breath before turning to the camera.

"I'm Kotone Morioka, reporting for Channel 8 News. I'm standing outside the apartment where the victim of a vicious crime is hiding away from the world, sir, would you like to say anything to the cameras and our viewers?"

Naruto looked at the woman in surprise as the microphone was pushed toward his face, blinded as lights started going off in his eyes as several journalists started snapping pictures of him.

"I-I.."

Suddenly the microphone was knocked away from Naruto's mouth, and Sasuke quickly stepped in front of him, blocking the view of the camera.

"You should leave," Sasuke hissed. The woman looked back at the camera making a signal to keep rolling.

"Kotone Morioka, and who are you?"

Sasuke said nothing but gave her his best glare, staring down all the photographers.  
Someone of course shouted out-

"Its Sasuke Uchiha!" The cameras went off faster than before.

", would you like to say anything to the cameras about this affair?" Kotone pushed the microphone in his face. Swiftly knocking it away again, Sasuke's eyes nearly flashed red.

"Actually, I do have something to say: I suggest that you and this whole press crew get the hell of this property and stop harassing Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't leave this place, _now_ I'll have you all fired and your employers sued for everything they have."

The whole mass of people suddenly stopped, looking back and forth with each other, they slowly lowered their cameras, before turning begrudgingly to leave.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, turning back to Naruto, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something before he noticed that the door was closed.

Almost knocking again, Sasuke gave a small scowl, before turning and walking off, Naruto was obviously upset, but Sasuke wasn't giving up.

Xx

The Uchiha manor was cold, being so large and only one person living there made it that way. But Sasuke didn't mind he sat in front of the fire, with a blanket over him, dreaming about the past…He thought about his parents before they died, and how they had such brief years of happiness…he thought of Itachi before he left on his "business ventures" leaving Sasuke to get a proper education so he could join him…and he thought of Naruto, the bouncy little blonde that wormed his way into Sasuke heart, and for some reason was trying to get away from it as quickly as he could.

Suddenly depressed, Sasuke frowned, getting up from the couch he threw the blanket down, making his way through the other rooms in the house.

The whole mansion was dark, and it was rather creepy, but Sasuke didn't really notice or care. Stopping by the 'theater' room, with the large screen, Sasuke walked inside absent mindly recalling the night Naruto had come home all beat up, after "falling" in front of a car, or whatever lousy excuse he had made up.

They had come in here to watch movies…grinning slightly, Sasuke picked up the remote, flicking the TV on. Changing channels, bored, Sasuke stopped noticing the woman from Naruto's apartment was up on the screen. Intrigued, Sasuke leaned back against the wall to watch.

"…_We tried to catch up with the victim in this case, previously unnamed but now known to be a young man called Uzumaki Naruto, a college student at the respected Graydale University, our cameras tried to catch up with Uzumaki at this apartment, to get a comment, but he had nothing to say…"  
_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as a clip of Naruto looking surprised and confused flashed on the screen, before disappearing. Vultures.  
"_…no word yet about the ranging possibility of the survival of the mystery attacker. Police authorities haven't officially released a statement concerning whether or not the rumor is true, the attacker is still out there; but our contacts in the police department have disclosed that there is definitely no body as of yet, and no sign of his death. What will the police do if in fact it's confirmed that the man is still out there? Our cameras and reporters caught up with local sherrif…"_

Sasuke turned the TV off, stunned. Still out there? There was even a slight chance that monster is still out there? Did Naruto know?

_Naruto!_

Rushing out of the room, Sasuke ran back to his front door, snatching his car keys he grabbed his shoes at the door, throwing a jacket on he swung open and rushed out the door. Stepping quickly, Sasuke didn't even notice the cold, as he made it to his car.

He barely had closed the car door before it was on and pulling down his driveway, and out onto the road.

Going clear twenty over the speed limit, Sasuke rifled through his brain, he had hit that man, and he fell down into the drain…how did he survive that? Trying to remember more clearly, all Sasuke could remember was the flurry of emotion as he beat the man, he had thought that the man would of course be dead but…

If Naruto knew that the monster was still alive, still lurking out there wanting revenge…Sasuke shook his head, pushing off such thoughts, he knew that he had to be with Naruto, he had to get there before Naruto did something drastic or stupid. He had a tendency to do both.

Weaving in and out of traffic, Sasuke pressed heavily on his gas pedal, almost missing the turn into the apartment complex.

Screeching into a parking place, Sasuke quickly slammed his car into the park gear, turning the key to turn the car off, he nearly leaped out of the vehicle forgetting to lock it behind him in his haste.

Leaping over the locked gate, Sasuke ran through the small sheltered sidewalks until he reached Iruka's door. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, the thought that it was about 11:00 PM, Sasuke pounded on the door, the thought flying out of his conscience as the thought of Naruto lying dead filled his mind.

Waiting impatiently for two seconds, Sasuke pounded on the door again. He was bringing Naruto-and Iruka, back to his mansion, and he wouldn't take any disagreement for either of them.

Finally the door swung open, revealing a very tired and very sad looking Iruka. Surprised slightly at the sight of Sasuke, he moved slightly, silently giving permission for Sasuke to come inside.

That was the first alarm that went off in Sasuke's head, Naruto had made it clear he didn't want to see him, and Iruka was just letting him in? Didn't that seem a bit odd? Looking very suspicious, Sasuke slowly stepped into the small apartment.

Iruka closed the door, moving around Sasuke to sit down on his couch, giving a long sigh, Iruka sat down, his shoulders hunched. Pulling a drink off the table, Iruka took a sip of his liquor. Alarm number two, Iruka _never_ drank alcohol.

"I suppose you want to talk to Naruto?" Iruka finally said in a soft voice.

"Is everything okay, Iruka?" Sasuke stepped forward trying to get the man's attention. "I saw on the news-"

"Yeah, so did we," Iruka interrupted him. Finally turning to make eye contact with Sasuke he looked thoughtful. "I never did understand why Naruto didn't want to see you. I mean you saved him, right? Doesn't make much sense."

Alarm number three, Iruka was referring to Naruto with words such as 'did', as if Naruto were gone.

"You're stalling aren't you?"

"…not anymore," Iruka gulped the rest of his glass down before turning to Sasuke decidedly. "Naruto's not here."

"If he's not here, then where is he?" Sasuke fought to keep control of his tone, to stop himself from leaping across the couch and shaking Iruka by his collar.

"He saw the news, when it was first broken, a couple of hours ago. He's not well, Sasuke. He's mentally…he's broken, shattered."

Sasuke stared at Iruka, waiting for him to continue, a slight pressure started building inside him.

"I made arrangements for him to take a red eye flight, he's going to stay with my relatives in the U.S, until this whole thing blows over he couldn't stay here…wouldn't stay here. He's at the airport right now."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, turning without another word he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Xx

Konoha Airport wasn't very busy, it was mid-November, so most people weren't going anywhere particular. Not to mention that Naruto was going on a late night flight to the U.S, most people weren't going there either.

Naruto sat in one of the terminal benches, his head bent, looking at the ground in-between his legs, his usually spikey hair flat on his head, as he waited for his plane flight to be called.  
_  
'Flight 123 to the U.S.A, now boarding.'  
_  
Sighing Naruto stood up, grabbing his suitcase. Finally! Taking a deep breath, Naruto set out towards the line, checking for his ticket in his backpocket, Naruto moved forward, gazing about the near empty terminal.

Just a few minutes and he would be on a plane, heading away from everything he had known all his life. Away from all his friends, all his makeshift family…away from that monster. As soon as Naruto heard on the news that it was "strongly suspected" the man who attacked him had survived and was on the loose, Naruto knew he couldn't stay here.

Iruka had, reluctantly told him about his sister living in New York, and quickly set up a red eye for Naruto to leave on, contacting his sister to inform her of the situation, he had packed Naruto off to the U.S.A, for who knows how long.

Naruto trudged on in the slow line, as the sleepy passengers moved to board the plane. Naruto was almost there, when strong fingers enclosed around his arm, pulling him from the line. Gasping in surprise , Naruto wrenched his arm free, turning, ready to run, when he heard a familiar deep voice.

"Naruto…"

Turning slowly, Naruto came face to face with a breathless Sasuke, clutching a hastily purchased ticket, to get him this far in the airport, Naruto assumed. Looking up at the man's face, Naruto searched for the reason…sure Sasuke was, or had been, his closest friend, but going through all this trouble?

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a firm voice.

"I'm here to stop you!" Sasuke took a step closer to his blonde, reaching for Naruto's arm, but Naruto quickly pulled away from his grasp.  
"You can't just leave me, Naruto," Sasuke said slowly at first. "You ignore me, you push me away, and now you're leaving the country?"

"I have too," Naruto said softly. "I need to get away from here."

Sasuke took a few moments, to search through Naruto's expressions, finally finding a crack of remorse, through the tanned emotionless mask. Sasuke's voice caught in his throat, as he finally decided to unload onto the blonde.

"Naruto, listen to me. These past weeks have been hell. I can't stand it, when you're not near me. You're the one thing that's been keeping me going, and I can't just sit here and watch as you bend and break before my own eyes. I don't want to live another day without seeing you-"

"Stop! Sasuke, no," Naruto stepped away from him, his eyes shining, but his mouth was set, resolved. "I have to leave." Naruto turned to walk away.

"Why?" Sasuke called after him, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"Why?" Naruto said almost unbelieving the question. "Why? That…that man is still out there! I can't live like this, I can't live in fear of whats behind the corner, what's hiding in that shadow? Why are those people s-staring at me, why…why me?" Naruto's voice cracked as the burdens that had weighed on his heart started to slowly unfurl. "That's why."

"I can protect you. You and Iruka," Sasuke said firmly, closing the distance between them, staring down into Naruto's glassy eyes. "I can keep you safe, no matter what he or anyone else tries to do." Naruto's tears finally started spilling over as he heard Sasuke's words.

"See?" Naruto almost screamed, making everyone in the terminal glance over at the pair. "This! This is why I have to leave."

"Naruto, I don't-"

"You! You can't…you can't protect me! I'm broken. I'm worthless, Sasuke. _Worthless! _I'm scared, I can't…I can't live normally. I don't feel anything anymore, but fear. I'm so scared that I can't turn any lights off in a room I'm in, then, then I'm so scared that he's out there, watching me I want to turn the lights off and hide in the darkness. There can't be…there isn't any protection, I can't be fixed. And you…you make me feel, like…I can't explain it, but I care too much for you.

"You spend your time, your…your attention to me! I'm not…you can't! You can't save me, no one can, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on with your life. Last time you 'protected' me, you almost died, Sasuke. Because of me, you almost died, but you still hang around! I tried..I'm trying to save you. Save you from me, because you tried, and you…you got hurt.

"Anyone, and everyone I care about gets hurt, Sasuke. In one way or another, I bring about pain, and I can't…I can't let you get hurt again, because of me. Its my fault, it's…it's all my fault, and I'd rather die, than watch you break like I did, because I dragged you under with me.

"You…you're a Uchiha." Naruto gave him a misty, ironic smile, "and I'm…I'm a little orphan kid, looking alone for something I'm not sure I can ever find." Finally finished with what he wanted to say, Naruto shuddered, his knees buckling as Sasuke stood there, shocked and disbelieving at the words that just tumbled out of Naruto's heart and mouth.

"So…before any of that happens, I'm going to leave. You saved me once, Sasuke," Naruto said softly, pleading with his watery cerulean eyes, "Let me, save you."

Turning to leave, Naruto finally let his pent up tears spill over his eyelids, sliding down his cheeks.  
_  
"Naruto!"_

Naruto froze, the voice ringing in his ears, Naruto turned slightly to gaze at Sasuke.

The sight was shocking to say the least, the most vulnerable Naruto had ever seen the Uchiha, was suddenly presented, the mask was all gone, sorrow written all over his face, Sasuke's obsidian eyes pierced through his heart.

"Don't leave," Sasuke said in a husky voice. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping.

Taking advantage of Naruto's silence, Sasuke quickly closed the distance between the two.

Moving his hands around Naruto's head, Sasuke pulled Naruto quickly into a heated kiss, pressing the soft pink lips against his own, Sasuke felt like he was pouring every drop of his soul, his love, into the other.

Naruto returned the kiss, closing his eyes and losing himself completely within the sudden contact of love. Careful holding Sasuke, Naruto felt nothing he had felt before as, he could feel his heart ache and melt with Sasuke's touch.

But the feeling was cut short, as Sasuke slowly pulled away from the love of his life, still holding Naruto's face gently within his pale hands, Sasuke gazed lovingly down as Naruto slowly opened his brilliant blue eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto swallowed, his eyes like an endless pit of sorrow.

Sasuke breathed heavily softly fingering Naruto's face, his eyes half lidded as he watched Naruto carefully.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something…anything, but nothing came out for a few moments.

Finally, as tears forced their way to the surface of his eyes, Naruto lightly brushed Sasuke's hand.

"I…" Naruto's voice broke, choked with a sob as he careful pulled himself free from Sasuke's hold, "I can't, I can't-" turning abruptly Naruto started to walk quickly away from the raven headed boy through the doorway leading to his plane, Naruto looked back once to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look too surprised, he stood, a lonely sight. His hands heavily at his side, as he gazed sorrowfully back at Naruto.

Biting his lip, Naruto grasped the edge of the door, literally forcing himself to continue walking; Naruto went on, silent tears streaming down his face.

Knowing deep in his heart that he had failed, he had broken Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

I was like literally about to burst into tears as I wrote this. I think I'm like coming down with some emotional flu, I was screaming at Naruto to love Sasuke last chapter, and nearly bursting into tears over this one.

**But, I hope it really did kinda sucker punch you in the face. **  
**As was intended ;)**

But foh realz, I hope you enjoyed it...  
Look for the next chapter in the next upcoming week, **hopefully!**


End file.
